


Hasta el Amanecer

by La Brasi (Miss_Vanderwaal)



Category: Las Estrellas (TV)
Genre: F/F, Nightclub AU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Vanderwaal/pseuds/La%20Brasi
Summary: Flor y Jazmín no se conocen. Un boliche, un par de canciones y un anhelo inexplicable las une.





	1. Inquietante y serena

   Jazmín no creía realmente que, en la Buenos Aires de la segunda década del siglo 21, todavía existían boliches cuyos públicos eran heterosexuales u homosexuales al 100%. Cada vez surgían más pesquisas pseudo científicas diciendo cosas como "en un futuro cercano, la bisexualidad será hegemónica, tanto entre hombres como entre mujeres". La sociedad estaba cambiando, eso sí era un hecho, y los límites entre los lugares frecuentados por esas comunidades específicas eran cada vez más tenues.

   Jazmín sabía de todos esos cambios y de la creciente cantidad de lugares sin rótulo en metrópolis como aquella. Sin embargo, el hecho de que ella le había hablado a una chica de manera coqueta en aquel boliche no rotulado y la chica le había _correspondido_ el coqueteo un par de minutos atrás, así de una, todavía era muy sorprendente.

   Sus espaldas se habían chocado sin querer una y otra vez, hasta que, después de una tercera colisión involuntaria, las dos se habían reído y dejado de pedirse perdón.

\- Me parece que el destino quiere que nos conozcamos - le había dicho la chica; una morena hermosa y de sonrisa dulce, cuyos rulos rebeldes apenas caían sobre sus hombros.

\- Yo no creo en el destino - le había respondido Jazmín, sonriendo también y acercándose un poquito más a ella al hablarle debido a la música alta.

   La chica había ensanchado mínimamente los ojos, algo decepcionada.

\- Ah, ¿no?

\- Para nada, no - Jazmín había meneado la cabeza. - Pero sí creo que quiero bailar con vos.

   Entonces, habían empezado a bailar juntas. Y todavía seguían bailando. _Reggaetón Lento_ llenaba el salón y la presencia de la chica llenaba a Jazmín. Los movimientos lindamente desinhibidos de sus caderas y de su vientre, su perfume cítrico riquísimo, el hecho de que su pelo parecía tener un ritmo propio. Todo acerca de la situación hacía que Jazmín se sintiera medio torpe. Estaba segura de que sus mejillas estaban rojas como tomates maduros, por cierto.

   Las dos se comunicaban mediante sonrisas abiertas y miradas intensas a los ojos, excepto cuando la chica decidía bailar dada vuelta, todavía bastante pegada a Jazmín. Durante esos momentos, la pelirroja cerraba los ojos por un ratito y simplemente disfrutaba de esa proximidad tan desconcertante en lo mejor de los sentidos.

   La química - como llamaban a ese tipo de conexión instantánea y abrumadora - flotaba en el aire, entre ellas, era perceptible por sus pieles, eléctrica. Brotaba de las dos y las unía cada vez más.

\- Bailás muy hermoso - le murmuró Jazmín al oído mientras la chica estaba otra vez dada vuelta.

   La canción ya se había terminado y otra empezaba. Los brazos de Jazmín circundaban la cintura de la chica y las manos de ella los acariciaba sutilmente.

\- Vos también - volteó para mirarle nuevamente a los ojos y se acercó a su oído. - Tenés un pelazo divino.

   Jazmín se rió. El calor no había abandonado sus mejillas todavía - y tampoco el resto de su cuerpo.

   - Gracias - tomó las dos manos de la chica, casualmente. - Yo siento que puedo pasar horas listando todo lo que encontré divino en vos, pero quiero empezar por tu nombre. ¿Cuál es?

   Hubo un momento, un mísero medio segundo, de duda en aquellos ojos castaños y también muy divinos. En seguida, una sonrisa pícara y decidida curvó los labios de la chica.

\- Si yo te respondiera eso ahora, se arruinaría la magia, ¿no?

   Jazmín frunció el ceño, pero no pudo evitar sonreír también, aún con sus manos casualmente entrelazadas a las de ella. Era como si, por alguna razón, la chica realmente creyera que el misterio fuese importante en situaciones como aquella.

\- No creo en eso, tampoco. La magia que tenés vos no se la arruina nada. Igual, ¿me dejás disfrutar de ella un poquito más?

   Aunque el lugar estuviera poco iluminado, Jazmín observó como el sonrojo dominó las mejillas de la chica.

\- Te dejo, obvio - las dos soltaron sus manos lentamente. - Yo me voy a buscar un trago. ¿Me querés acompañar?

\- Sí, dale, ya te sigo - Jazmín asintió y observó la chica caminar hacia la barra.

   En seguida, la pelirroja se puso a buscar con sus ojos a Javo entre la gente en la pista de baile. Necesitaba avisarle a su amigo que tal vez no iba a irse del lugar junto a él y a Lolita.

\- ¡Cachito conquistador, por fin volviste! - Javo surgió por detrás de Jazmín, como si hubiese sido invocado sólo por los pensamientos de ella, dándole un par de cariñosos pinchazos en su cintura. Jazmín saltó en su lugar debido al susto.

\- ¿Qué hacés, loco? - volteó para mirarlo y darle una palmadita en el antebrazo.

\- No, ¿qué hacés vos, querida? Estaban por consumar el acto supremo de amor acá, delante de todos.

   Jazmín ensanchó los ojos, fingiendo estar enojada. Javo la había hecho salir de su departamento hacía un rato - porque, para ella, los viernes últimamente eran de buenos vinos y malas películas en su sillón -, pero la verdad era que, a partir de ese viernes, Jazmín estaría toda su vida agradecida a su amigo por ser un pesado.

\- ¿Me estabas espiando?

\- Pero obvio, nena. Y como tu gurú sentimental y sexual, te digo: andá, invitala a un par de mojitos, llevala a tu casa y _zac, zac, zac_ \- instruyó el chico, discretamente haciendo un par de tijeras con los dedos.

   Jazmín revoleó los ojos.

\- Dale, no seas asqueroso.

\- En serio, Jaz - el tono de Javo cambió. - Ya está. Dedicate a ser feliz, por Dios te pido.

   Jazmín se tomó un segundo para mirar a su amigo a sus ojos preocupados, los ojos del hermano mayor que nunca tuvo, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- Te quiero, Grace - le dijo, abrazándolo.

\- Yo también te quiero, Cachito, mi amor - Javo le dejó un beso en su mejilla y se desenredó de ella. - A rompela, ¿eh?

   Jazmín no respondió a eso, simplemente empezó a caminar hacia la barra mientras continuaba a sonreír chiquito. Su compañera de baile estaba sentada en una de las banquetas.

\- Ey - dijo suavemente, sentándose a su lado derecho.

\- Ey - la chica le regaló una sonrisa muy distinta a las anteriores, una medio desanimada, hasta cansada. Tenía entre sus manos un vaso corto cuyo contenido parecía ser whisky puro. - ¿Tu novio?

   Jazmín se rió. Le causaba gracia siempre que la gente suponía que ella y Javo eran pareja. Además, era bastante lisonjera la posibilidad de que la chica estuviera celosa de ella.

\- No, es mi amigo de toda la vida. Un amigo muy metido, igual.

\- Ah - soltó la chica simplemente, con básicamente el mismo desánimo.

   No era como si no la creyera. Mejor dicho, no era como si Jazmín fuese la razón de tal desánimo súbito; era pretensión suya pensar que sí, la verdad. Se conocían literalmente hacía cinco minutos. De todos modos, parte de Jazmín quiso hacerse la psicóloga por un ratito y preguntarle qué le pasaba.

\- ¿Qué estás tomando? - optó por preguntar.

   La chica guardó silencio y deslizó su vaso por la superficie de madera barnizada de la barra. Antes de tomar el vaso en su mano izquierda, Jazmín rozó las yemas de sus dedos contra los dedos de la chica, a propósito. Ella no tenía las uñas hechas y claramente se las comía de cuando en cuando.  

   Las dos se miraron por largos segundos. Había algún tipo de angustia en esos lindos ojos color café, y Jazmín deseaba poder hacer tal angustia desaparecer. No podía, así que buscó transmitirle a través de sus propios ojos uno de los más verdaderos _contá conmigo_ que ya había dicho a alguien, verbalmente o no. Y finalmente llevó el vaso a sus labios. Cerró los ojos al probar el labial de la chica antes de la bebida. Los cerró más fuerte mientras un sorbo de la misma resbalaba por su garganta y casi la prendía fuego. Sí, whisky puro.

\- Algo ya me sé de vos aparte de tus habilidades en la pista de baile, eh - le dijo, devolviéndole el vaso. - Sos valiente.

   La chica le regaló una sonrisa más verdadera, pero melancólica a la vez.

\- No todavía, pero estoy tratando de serlo - tomó el contenido restante en el vaso de un sólo sorbo y en seguida soltó un gruñido, también cerrando los ojos con fuerza. - La concha de tu hermana, es horrible esto.

   Jazmín tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y se rió con ganas.

\- Si es horrible, ¿por qué lo pediste? ¿Estás tratando de curar un corazón roto?

\- No exactamente - la chica tomó la última gota en el vaso. - Lo que quiero es darle fuerza a mi corazón.

   Jazmín necesitó un momento para absorber tales palabras. Su corazón había vuelto a latir de manera errática, y ahora no había ningún tipo de contacto físico entre ellas. Sonrió, entonces, contemplándola.

   Cuando alguien, generalmente una mujer, admitía en voz alta que necesitaba ponerse fuerte, era porque ya había aguantado mucho sin realmente darse cuenta de que había sido fuerte todo el tiempo. Jazmín había aprendido eso de su abuela y deseaba poder decírselo a la chica, decirle que ella seguramente era mucho más fuerte de lo que creía ser.

\- Te puedo invitar a algo? - preguntó, a cambio, modificando completamente el tono de la conversación.

   La chica le regaló una sonrisa sin ningún trazo de melancolía, por fin. Sus ojos empezaban otra vez a brillar con una dulce picardía.

\- ¿Querés saber qué es lo que me gusta o querés sorprenderme?

   Jazmín le devolvió la sonrisa cómplice sin contestarla, dejando implícito que elegía la segunda opción.

\- ¡Fede! - llamó al barman, quien estaba a unos pasos de ellas, frotando un paño no tan blanco contra la superficie de madera, y todavía no las había visto.

   El chico canchero tenía un chaleco y una corbata de lazo puestos y miró a la pelirroja algo sorprendido. Puso el paño en su hombro izquierdo y se acercó con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡Bebita! Cuánto tiempo, ¿no?

\- Sí, un montón - concordó Jazmín, por el momento quitándole la importancia al reencuentro. - Mirá, ¿te acordás de mi favorito?

   Federico resopló, fingiendo indignación.

\- Y, el _Malbec Style_ , querida. ¿A que clase de amigos te crees que pertenezco yo, eh?

   Jazmín se rió, satisfecha.

\- Bueno, traeme dos.

   Por medio segundo, Federico quitó sus ojos de los de Jazmín y miró a la morena tímida sentada a su lado, y fue como si hubiese entendido. Sonrió de manera casi imperceptible.

\- Bueno - asintió. - Ahí vengo.

   Jazmín volvió a mirar a la chica, quien observaba la interacción quieta y curiosa a la vez, apenas Federico volvió a alejarse unos pasos de ellas.

\- Entonces sí que sueles venir acá - supuso, como si tuviera pensado bastante en tal posibilidad. - Sos amiga del barman.

   Jazmín soltó otra risita.

\- Y sí. Bueno, en realidad él es amigo de mi amigo, el que está por ahí - señaló la pista de baile detrás de sí. - Y aparte, mi amigo tiene una novia... bueno, novia es mucho. Una piba con quien él anda saliendo labura acá los fines de semana, como DJ. Es mi amiga también.

\- Son todos tus amigos - concluyó la chica, riéndose. - Sos muy sociable, ya veo.

\- No te creas, eh - advirtió Jazmín. - Digo, a mi amigo le gusta hacerse el pendejo a veces y salir de joda porque la piba esa tiene un puñado de años menos, ¿viste? Pero a mí, la verdad es que ya no me copa tanto todo eso. Yo acepto que ya estoy grande y que me gusta hacer cosas de gente grande, tipo disfrutar de mi propia compañía en mi casa.

\- Ay, dale - la chica tocó la rodilla izquierda descubierta de Jazmín y su mano cálida se quedó ahí. - Todo bien con aceptar la madurez cuando llega la hora, pero yo te veo súper joven y canchera todavía. Como que llena de vida. A ver, ¿qué edad tenés?

   A Jazmín se le hirvió la sangre. Sentía que la piel de todo su cuerpo se había puesto colorada, no solamente sus mejillas. Tragó saliva. Sentía también que el calor que emanaba de esa palma suave había recorrido su muslo y se instalado en su entrepierna. Puso su mano sobre la de ella y le habló bajito, intentando disimular lo irregular que estaba su respiración.

\- Si yo te respondiera eso ahora, se arruinaría la magia, ¿no?

   La chica la miró con una especie de reverencia. Su sonrisa sutil y sus ojos le decían _hermosa jugada_.

   Luego, Federico puso dos vasos más altos frente a ellas. Tales estaban llenos de una bebida de color violeta. Adornando el borde de cada vaso, había una rodajita de limón.

\- Acá están, disfrútenlos con responsabilidad - dijo el chico, guiñándole un ojo a Jazmín, discretamente, lo que la pelirroja decidió ignorar.

\- Gracias, bebote - la mano derecha de Jazmín rodeó el vaso que le correspondía en seguida y Federico se alejó otra vez para seguir trabajando.

\- Ay, que lindos son - elogió la chica, también tomando su vaso entre sus manos y revolviendo el hielo molido con la pajita negra. -¿Qué tienen además de vino Malbec?

\- Jugo de limón, jengibre y Angostura - listó Jazmín, orgullosa, mientras la observaba probar la bebida.

\- Me vuelvo loca - informó la chica, con los ojos ensanchados.

   La sonrisa orgullosa de Jazmín se agrandó y ella también llevó a su pajita a los labios.

\- Es bueno, ¿no?

\- ¡Es increíble! - la chica continuaba a tomar - Los sabores mezclados, el dulce, el agrio, el amargo...

\- ¡Apa! - exclamó Jazmín, impresionada - ¿Sos degustadora o qué?

   La chica se rió.

\- No. Bueno, digamos que he aprendido algo acerca de eso en este último tiempo - hizo una pausa y volvió a tomar. - En serio, yo nunca más voy a tomar vino tinto de la manera tradicional.

   Jazmín puso su vaso nuevamente sobre la barra.

\- Bueno, che, no es para tanto. Digo, un vinito degustado de la manera tradicional, en la quietud, tiene sus encantos, ¿o no?

\- Y, la verdad es que sí. Aparte, ¿viste lo que dijiste recién sobre sentirte medio viejita para salir de joda y tal? - Jazmín asintió, segura de que podría escuchar a esa chica hablar por horas. - Bueno, yo también me siento así a veces. No conozco muchos tragos elaborados porque no me copa tanto los boliches, al menos no tanto como les copa a mis hermanas. Somos cinco y la menor fue quien insistió a que viniéramos todas acá hoy. Me perdí de ellas, por cierto. Igual, no me importa. Prefiero quedarme acá, quietita, charlando con una nueva amiga. Hablo mucho, perdón.

   Se rieron las dos, suavecito. Jazmín no se sentía así de relajada con alguien en mucho tiempo. Se le erizó la piel debido al cuidado con el cual la chica había pronunciado el _nueva amiga._ Ella también parecía preguntarse si era realmente ese el tipo de relación que ellas estaban empezando a construir juntas.

\- No, hablá todo lo que quieras, por favor - alentó Jazmín, sin miedo de perderse en esos ojos castaños. - Me encanta escucharte.

   Y entonces la observó sonrojar y sonreír como una adolescente al ser, por primera vez, halagada por su primer amor. La observó sujetar apenas la pajita negra en su vaso con sus dientes, de una manera inocente, pero sexy a la vez. Parecía simplemente querer darle algo que hacer a su boca.

\- Gracias.

   Terminaron sus bebidas en un silencio cómodo, pero cargado. De la tal química, quizás. Pero no. Bueno, sí, la química, la electricidad, todo estaba ahí entre ellas, pero había algo más. Un misterio tan envolvente para Jazmín como ese par de ojos café.

   Se miraban, tímidas, sí, pero no dejaban de mirarse, como si estuvieran investigándose. Otra canción llenó de golpe el salón, automáticamente despertando las dos de ese trance. Era _A Punto_ , de Amigos Raros. La chica parpadeó algunas veces y dejó su vaso, ahora vacío, sobre la barra. Jazmín hizo lo mismo.

\- ¡Temón! - comentó, levantando su dedo índice mientras levantábase de su banqueta también, animada. - Mirá, yo ya sé que recién te dije que prefería quedarme quieta y tal, pero tenés que venir a bailar esta canción conmigo, dale, porfa.

   Las dos manos de la chica sujetaban la izquierda de Jazmín, tirando de su brazo en una súplica casi infantil. La pelirroja se rió, enternecida, y se levantó sin resistir - jamás pensaría en hacerlo.

\- Dale, vamos - pero, antes de alejarse de la barra, sacó un par de billetes del bolsillo frontal de su pollera negra (lo suficiente para pagar por las bebidas y darle una generosa propina a Federico) y los dejó entre los dos vasos.

   A diferencia de su primer baile juntas, su segundo fue algo más tierno y liviano, como la canción en sí. Se divirtieron y se movieron de una manera distinta, más libre, boludeando la una frente a la otra como si nadie estuviera alrededor de ellas. La chica saltaba, cantaba y movía su cabeza al ritmo de la batería, haciendo que sus rulos rebeldes se movieran como si tuvieran vida propia también. Era linda, mitad mujer, mitad niña. Muy, _muy_ linda. Y Jazmín se reía, feliz de verla feliz.

   Sin embargo, durante el puente instrumental que conectaba la primera mitad de la canción a la segunda, la chica paró de bailar y miró a Jazmín con ojos de mujer determinada. Su mirada se volvió oscura e intensa, y la pelirroja también se quedó quieta en su lugar, devolviéndole la intensidad del contacto visual.

   Se acercaron despacio, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, y Jazmín pudo por fin prestar atención a la letra de la canción.

    _Sumida en el fervor_

_Arriesgo lo que tuve un día_

_No pediré perdón_

_Si no contengo mi osadía_

_Y tú ahí estás_

_Inquietante y sereno_

_Sabiendo tener el control_

   Inquietante y serena era como Jazmín vía la morena frente a sí. Serena porque ella claramente sabía lo que quería hacer e inquietante porque no se aguantaba las ganas de hacerlo, tal como la pelirroja.

    _Sé que estoy a punto de perderme,_ cantó Delfina Campos mientras Jazmín acomodaba con cariño un mechón del pelo de la chica detrás de su oreja izquierda. Ella también estaba a punto de perderse, si es que ya no se había perdido.

    _Tu peligro me envuelve_

_Un fuerte frenesí_

_Condena mi suerte_

_Sé que estoy a punto de perderte_

_Tus ojos no me mienten_

_Salgamos ya de aquí_

    _La noche se enciende_

   Por más que tuviera miedo a perder a la chica, a que ella se fuera de repente del boliche sin ni siquiera decirle su nombre, tan de repente como se había venido a él, por más que detestara la mera posibilidad de nunca más verla después de esa noche, Jazmín esperó. Esperó que ella diera el paso. Que cerrara los ojos y la besara. Y eso hizo la chica.

   Al principio, durante el breve solo de guitarra eléctrica, el beso fue fuerte, desesperado y hambriento, al ritmo de tal solo. Los dedos de Jazmín se enredaron sin miedo en el pelo revuelto de la chica y tiraron de él con una impaciencia inofensiva. Ella, a cambio, tenía sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Jazmín; la atraía hacia sí hasta más no poder. Parecía necesitar ser saciada con urgencia. Jazmín sonrió contra los labios de ella y rodeó su cintura con sus propios brazos, haciendo que se pegaran aún más la una contra la otra. Se moría por saciarla.  

   Empezaron a frenar el beso justo cuando Delfina Campos recomenzó a cantar de manera suave. Sus bocas parecían moverse al ritmo de la canción, parecían entenderse.

   Jazmín suspiró, abrumada, una vez que el contacto ya se había cortado. Se sentía un lío, pero un lío hermoso, y se sentía caliente, muy caliente. La chica también jadeaba, rozando su mejilla suave contra la de Jazmín, y la pelirroja la escuchó sonreír.

\- Mirame - le murmuró con delicadeza.  
La chica lo hizo.

   Era inexplicable el placer que sentía Jazmín al tener esos ojos café pegados a los suyos. Era como si los hubiese extrañado toda la vida, aunque nunca los había visto antes.

\- ¿Qué tal si, como dice la canción, nos vamos ya de aquí? - sugirió Jazmín, desesperada por prorrogar al máximo ese encuentro.

   El frenesí y la serenidad, sobre los cuales cantaba Delfina, dominaban los ojos brillantes de la chica. Ella asintió, sonriendo, y Jazmín pudo respirar con tranquilidad.

\- Me parece perfecto, pero, ¿me das un minutito a ver si encuentro a mis hermanas y les aviso que me voy? Así no me rompen los huevos llamándome toda la noche, ¿viste?

   Por un segundo, Jazmín se sintió algo mareada. _Toda la noche._ Su boca secó - ya extrañaba la lengua de la chica hidratándola - y su mente voló muy alto, hacia la galaxia más cercana, tal vez.

\- Sí, sí, obvio - Jazmín hizo un esfuerzo garrafal y la contestó. - Andá tranquila que yo nos llamo un remís y te espero afuera.

\- Dale, gracias, ahora vuelvo - le sonrió ella, y en seguida empezó a caminar a las apuradas entre la gente borracha, hacia el patio trasero del local, donde había otras mesitas más y, obviamente, menos ruido.

   Jazmín soltó otra bocanada de aire y sonrió abiertamente, poco importándose si había alguien mirándola. Sus piernas temblaban. Se sentía en las nubes.

   Unos pocos minutos después, ya afuera, Jazmín la vio salir del local con una mochilita en sus hombros y una sonrisa tan grande como su propia. Un remís ya las esperaba. La pelirroja abrió la puerta trasera derecha del auto y la miró con una expresión cordial pero divertida.

\- ¡Qué dama sos! - elogió la chica antes de tomar asiento.

   Jazmín pasó la dirección de su edificio al remisero con algo de dificultad, pues ni bien se había sentado al lado de la morena y la mano derecha de ella, siempre muy cálida, posó sobre su rodilla izquierda otra vez. Sin embargo, esa palma suave no se quedó quietita ahí como antes; subió muy despacio por la parte interna del muslo de Jazmín y la pelirroja tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no soltar un gemido. Sentía todo el deseo de la chica en sus caricias que, de tan lentas, llegaban a ser una especie de tortura.

   Así que Jazmín respiró hondo y trató de armarse de paciencia a ver si lograba sobrevivir al viaje más largo de toda su vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo sé que la canción A Punto, de Amigos Raros (la cortina musical de 100 Días para Enamorarse), muy probablemente no es una que la gente suele escuchar en boliches pero es que me encanta demasiado y la letra me hace pensar mucho en esa historia ♡


	2. La ciencia del acercamiento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas! Violeta se ganó el Martín Fierro el domingo, así que hay un homenaje chiquitito a ella escondido en este capítulo. A ver si adivinan donde está xD

   Jazmín tuvo que concentrarse el doble para meter la llave en la cerradura de la puerta de su departamento y abrirla, por más ridículo que eso pudiera parecer. Ella sentía los ojos de la chica recorriéndole de arriba abajo; ojos hambrientos, salvajes casi, que se quedaron por unos segundos quietos a observar ese par de centímetros de la piel de su vientre que su remera sin mangas dejaba descubierto.

   A Jazmín le encantó, en seguida, el ruido de sus llaves cayéndose al piso - antes que ella las pudiera posar sobre la mesita en su living donde ponía su correspondencia - y el de la puerta cerrándose con fuerza detrás de las dos, mientras ellas se abalanzaban la una sobre la otra en la oscuridad de un departamento cuyas luces todavía no habían sido prendidas.

   El ruido de sus respiraciones jadeantes entrelazadas, el de los besos desprolijos y el de sus tacos mientras ellas paseaban por el espacioso living, todavía desorientadas y enredadas, también eran muy hermosos.

   Jazmín aún no sabía muy bien hacia donde a la chica le gustaría ser conducida. Pensó si no sería mejor frenar un poquitito, ser una buena anfitriona y ofrecerla algo para tomar o comer. Sin embargo, la chica parecía tener otros planes. Le besó el cuello una, dos, varias veces, bajando hacia su clavícula expuesta. Pegada a la pared, Jazmín gimió. Tal determinación la volvía loca.

   El aliento de ella sabía a su trago favorito, al verano y a todos los placeres que con él venían, y eso también la desconcertaba.

   La pelirroja toqueteó la pared buscando al interruptor y prendió las luces, por fin. Se encontró con unos ojos café que parecían querer devorarla.

\- ¿Qué querés? - le preguntó Jazmín, sintiendo que estaba a la merced de ella, como había estado toda la noche, y le encantaba.

\- A vos quiero.

   Jazmín cerró los ojos y una sonrisita se le escapó junto a un _ay_ suave y ansioso. Estaba segura de que no se sentía así desde su adolescencia. Todo en su cuerpo era electricidad. Transpiraba debido a la anticipación y empezó a empujarla delicadamente hacia su cama, que se quedaba en la misma espaciosa habitación.

   La chica tiró su mochila al piso y se deshizo de sus tacos en dos movimientos rápidos. Jazmín hizo lo mismo y en seguida volvió a besarla con voracidad hasta que se tumbaron ambas en la cama, Jazmín arriba.

\- Es la primera vez que lo hago con una mujer - soltó la chica, cortando el contacto de repente.

   Jazmín la miró y sonrió, curiosa.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Te sorprende? - ella también sonrió, pero orgullosa, como si eso fuese lo que había querido lograr desde el principio, sorprenderle a Jazmín.

\- Bueno, sí, un poco sí. Es que me pareciste así tan... tan...

\- ¿Tan cajeta impaciente?

   Jazmín carcajeó.

\- Ponele, pero... - su tono se suavizó y ella acomodó algunos de los rulos rebeldes de la chica atrás de su oreja con cariño, mirándola a los ojos de una manera que se sintió muy íntima - vos tenés algo distinto, no es solo el hambre. Es algo... indomable. Siento que nunca permitís que te pongan en una cajita. Eso fue lo que me sedujo.

   Por un breve momento, la chica la miró algo insegura. Era como si la descripción de Jazmín hubiese sido certera a punto de asustarla, desarmarla. Tragó saliva y se puso a mirar los labios de la pelirroja. Mordió el inferior y tiró de él lentamente. Jazmín cerró los ojos y suspiró otra vez. Lo que esa hermosa desconocida la hacía sentir también le desarmaba a ella de tal manera que la asustaba.

\- Me encantás - le susurro la chica.

   Jazmín se sentía al borde y tal sensación no tenía que ver con su orgasmo, que seguramente estaba por venir. Era algo que la revolvía entera y ella aún no sabía qué era - mejor dicho, ella no podía creer lo que era.

\- Y vos a mí también - devolvió, acercándose al cuello de la chica para dejarle una sucesión de besos húmedos por ahí. - Mucho.

   Fue premiada con un hermoso gemido, brazos que rodearon su cuello y piernas que se abrieron para acomodarla mejor. Las manos de Jazmín bajaron por el cuerpo todavía cubierto de la chica y en seguida subieron nuevamente, esta vez agarradas a la parte inferior del vestido negro y cubierto por estampas de florcitas rojas muy chiquitas, para sacarlo.

   A su vez, la chica le sacó la remera y la pollera a Jazmín y subió la mirada hacia sus pechos todavía cubiertos por el corpiño sin tirantes. Se mordió el labio. Jazmín sonrió chiquito, sintiéndose halagada.

\- ¿De verdad querés seguir? - preguntó con delicadeza, aunque notara el deseo evidente en esa mirada.

   Los brazos de la chica rodearon el tronco de Jazmín, sus dedos buscaron al cierre de su corpiño y lo desabrocharon antes que ella respondiera.

\- ¿Cómo no voy a querer seguir con semejante bombón?

   Jazmín se rió, otra vez sintiéndose como una adolescente abrumada. La besó mientras empezaba a sacarle la ropa interior y se alejó de ella solamente para concluir la tarea. Soltó otro suspirocito de placer al sentirla bajo sus dedos por primera vez, caliente, invitatoria, mojada. _Muy_ mojada.

\- Hace rato que estoy así - confesó la chica con su voz algo más grave y el castaño de sus ojos oscurecido.

\- ¿Sí? - Jazmín introdujo su dedo medio en ella con cautela y empezó a moverlo de la misma manera. Observó ese rostro convertirse en la mueca de placer más hermosa que ya había visto en su vida.

\- Sí - confirmó con dificultad, después de haber soltado un gemido. - Me volviste loca desde el primer momento en que tuve tu cuerpo pegado al mío. Vení.

   Jazmín, quien, hasta el momento, estaba arrodillada en el colchón, entre las piernas de la chica, obedeció al toque.

   Gimió también al sentir los pezones erectos de ella rozándose contra los suyos. Tal proximidad la motivó a aumentar la velocidad de sus movimientos.

\- Uno más - jadeó la chica.

   Nuevamente, a Jazmín le encantó obedecer. Acrecentó su dedo anular y se dio cuenta de como las caderas de ella ahora se movían hacia su mano, impacientes.

\- ¿Estás cerca?

   La chica asintió.

\- Como nunca antes estuve.

   Jazmín sonrió abiertamente, mordiéndole el lóbulo en seguida y permitiendo que el cumplido le hiciera bien a su propio ego. Ni bien empezó a mover su pulgar en círculos sobre el clítoris de ella y la sintió contraerse alrededor de sus dedos.

   La chica la abrazó fuerte y gimió en su oído mientras terminaba de retorcerse bajo suyo. A Jazmín le fue necesario un auto control tremendo para que no se entregara al mismo tiempo, sin ni siquiera haber sido tocada.

\- ¿Me guiás? - le preguntó ella un ratito más tarde, justo después de haberle sacado la ropa interior. Se habían dado vuelta y ahora era la chica quien estaba encima de Jazmín.

\- Con mucho gusto - contestó la pelirroja con suavidad.

   La chica se acostó de lado y agarró la pierna izquierda de Jazmín, acomodándola en su cadera. Se besaron por un momento, lentamente, y Jazmín gimió en su boca al sentir sus dedos finos y algo tímidos explorándole el centro expectante e igualmente muy mojado.

   En seguida, Jazmín hizo lo que la chica le había pedido que hiciera; empezó a guiar los dedos de ella hacia su clítoris, pero no por su falta de experiencia, sino porque Jazmín literalmente no podía esperar más.

\- Así - murmuró, presionando los dedos de ella contra su clítoris.

   Sus manos empezaron a moverse juntas, en círculos sincronizados. Jazmín soltó otro gemido. También sentía que nunca antes en su vida esa sensación pré-orgásmica había sido tan intensa.

   Luego, Jazmín alejó su mano de la de ella y la dejó proseguir. Inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás de manera instintiva y la chica empezó a llenar su cuello expuesto de besos.

\- Me llamo Florencia - le susurró al oído.

   Jazmín abrió los ojos de golpe y la miró. Tan pronto como sus miradas se encontraron, la chica paró de mover sus dedos entre las piernas de Jazmín, quien aún así no pensaba quejarse. La situación era tan, pero _tan_ inusitada que la única cosa que pudo hacer la pelirroja en un primer momento fue reírse.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí - la chica asintió, y parecía estar muy tranquila, como si, por primera vez en toda la noche, estuviera siendo ella misma.

   Jazmín no pudo evitar dejarse contagiar por tal tranquilidad. Bajó su pierna de la cadera de ella y le acarició la mejilla, sonriéndole y agradeciéndole mentalmente por tal información.

\- Que hermoso nombre tenés, Florencia - dijo, suavecito.

   Tal nombre combinaba perfectamente con la mujer acostada a su lado, una mujer fuerte y dulce, con unos ojos castaños llenos de deseo y de lujuria, pero también de ilusión y de inocencia.

\- ¿Vos decís? Yo siempre medio que lo odié porque, desde chiquita, solo me dicen Florencia cuando están enojados conmigo. Así que decime Flor, ¿dale?

\- Flor... - soltó Jazmín al aire, despacio, sintiendo como tal apodo infinitamente tierno se moldaba a su boca. - Bueno, hola, Flor. Yo soy Jazmín.

   Flor sonrió, sorprendida. Ahora, en sus ojitos brillantes, solo se veía una felicidad dulce e inocente.

\- ¡Somos dos flores! ¡Me muero!

   Jazmín se rió, enternecida también. Se había olvidado del calor impaciente en su entrepierna. Rozó sus narices la una contra la otra. Lo único calor que sentía en el momento era uno que se había empezado a instalar en su pecho, y a diferencia del primero, ese la hacía sentirse cómoda y tenía mucho que ver con la paciencia.

\- Que chistoso es el destino, ¿no?

   Flor frunció el ceño, divertida.

\- ¿No era que no creías en el destino?

   Jazmín se encogió de hombros.

\- Bueno, puede ser que, hasta el amanecer, algunas de mis convicciones estén cambiadas gracias a vos - lo dijo con cuidado, pero sin miedo.

   Sin embargo, otra vez, una vislumbre de inseguridad cruzó los ojos de Flor. Otra vez, fue como si la profundidad de las palabras de Jazmín la hubiese desarmado e incluso asustado. Pero, tan rápido como tal inseguridad llegó a sus ojos, se fue. Flor parpadeó y en seguida puso sus manos cálidas en las mejillas de Jazmín. La besó como si estuviera luchando para escaparse de sus propios miedos.

\- Perdón que te dejé re colgada - susurró mientras sus manos bajaban por el cuello de la pelirroja.

\- No pasa nada - Jazmín se rió chiquito, innegablemente feliz de sentirla cerca suyo de esa manera otra vez.

   Flor volvió a acomodar la pierna izquierda de Jazmín sobre su cadera.

\- ¿Seguimos?

\- Mhm - Jazmín asintió apenas. El tono seductor de Flor había vuelto a llenar sus oídos y a desconcertarla.

   El pulgar derecho de Flor encontró el punto más sensible de Jazmín mientras otros dos de sus dedos empezaron a penetrarla, despacito. Jazmín gimió alto y lento, sin vergüenza. Aunque estuviera con los ojos cerrados, sentía la mirada intensa de Flor clavada en su rostro retorcido de placer. En seguida, sintió la boca de ella alrededor de su pezón izquierdo, chupándolo con delicadeza y determinación, y no pudo evitar soltar un gemido que fue mitad placer, mitad sorpresa. Se aferró a la cintura de ella con su mano izquierda mientras hundía la derecha en esos rulos hermosamente revueltos.

\- Ay, Flor...

   Y fue precisamente _eso_ que hizo que Jazmín explotara de una manera que nunca había hecho antes; escucharse susurrar ese apodo tan lindo con semejante intimidad. Una intimidad surreal, hasta imposible, llevándose en cuenta lo casi nada que se conocían. Sin embargo, lo que Jazmín sentía le decía lo contrario. Los olores de Flor - más allá de su perfume cítrico, el olor de su piel, el de su sexo, el de su pelo, el de su aliento - se mezclaban a su calor y a su presencia en general y transmitían a Jazmín una única sensación: familiaridad. Era como si se conocieran hacía toda una vida.

   Tal sensación era abrumadora y los ojos de Jazmín se humedecieron ligeramente detrás de sus párpados cerrados. Ella los abrió en seguida y lo primero que vio fue ese par de hermosos ojos café devolviéndole la mirada dulce y sonriéndole en silencio, al mismo tiempo que los labios de Flor.

   Jazmín le sonrió de vuelta, también con sus labios y con sus ojos, y fue invadida por unas ganas enormes de besarla.

\- Dios... - Flor suspiró apenas los labios de las dos volvieron a separarse. Tenía las mejillas muy sonrojadas y parecía estar tan perdida en su propio lío de sensaciones como Jazmín. - Yo no planeé esto, te juro. Yo nunca hice esto, por cierto. Esto de acostarme con una persona luego de conocerla.

   Jazmín meneó la cabeza suavemente, como que para tranquilizarla.

\- Yo tampoco. Eso está lejos de ser mi estilo, la verdad.

\- Entonces, ¿qué fue lo que nos pasó?

   Flor la miraba como si estuviera realmente implorando por una respuesta. Jazmín le acarició la mejilla derecha y la contestó, serena.

\- Y, capaz lo que nos pasó fue esa magia que temías que se fuese arruinar si me dijeras tu nombre. Aún no se arruinó, si querés saber mi opinión.

   Flor sonrió otra vez, claramente más tranquila.

\- Tenés razón, está acá la magia todavía.

   Entonces, Flor le dio en los labios un beso corto y lleno de ternura, muy distinto a los demás que se habían dado hasta el momento. Varias mariposas empezaron a hacer bardo en el estómago de Jazmín. Parejas que compartían una vida estable juntas solían darse ese tipo de beso.

\- ¿Por qué no me quisiste decir tu nombre allá en el boliche, por cierto? - preguntó Jazmín unos segundos después, en un tono más liviano. - Te pregunto por curiosidad, nomás. Digo, "¿Cuál es tu nombre?" no es tan polémico como "Che, ¿qué onda? ¿Estás en contra o a favor de la legalización del aborto?".

\- Obvio que estoy a favor - respondió Flor al instante. El contraste de la súbita seriedad en su tono con la comparación juguetona de Jazmín llegaba a ser algo cómico. - Estar en contra significa estar a favor de la muerte de millones de mujeres pobres en carnicerías.

   Jazmín la miró por un momento, absorbiendo tal información, ahora seria también, pero contemplándola. Sonrió, por fin, orgullosa. Seguramente nadie ponía Florencia en una cajita.

\- Me alegra mucho que pienses así - le dijo. - Pero, igual, siento que te estás escapando del tema.

   Flor suspiró, cediendo.

\- No te quise decir mi nombre al principio porque es mucho más fácil que te encariñes a un desconocido si sabés su nombre. _La ciencia del acercamiento_ , se llama.

   Jazmín no pudo evitar reírse.

\- "La ciencia del acercamiento", mirá vos. ¿Acercarse a alguien es una ciencia? Yo siempre pensé que fuese un arte.

\- Bueno, puede ser un arte, pero, de todos modos, también es bastante técnico todo, como Arquitectura, ¿viste?

   Jazmín se rió nuevamente, sintiéndose desbordada de ternura. Por más raras que fuesen esas analogías, tenían mucho sentido. Ya le fascinaba la manera de Flor de ver el mundo y daría cualquier cosa para seguir descubriendo peculiaridades acerca de ella a lo largo del resto de la noche.

\- Sí, claro, porque el acercamiento también se construye. Te entiendo perfecto, pero escuchame - el tono de Jazmín se suavizó y las yemas de sus dedos empezaron a acariciar el vientre de Flor. - ¿Qué tal si dejáramos que hubiese un acercamiento entre nosotras?

   Entonces, por una tercera vez en esa noche, esa inseguridad indescifrable cruzó los ojos de Flor e hizo que ellos se quedaran temporalmente opacos.

\- No sé si sería una buena idea.

   Jazmín tragó saliva. Por primera vez, fue contagiada por la inseguridad temporaria de Flor. De hecho, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Tuvo miedo.

\- Pero me dijiste tu nombre, al final - contraargumentó con una voz chiquita, de repente muy avergonzada de lo insegura que sonaba. - De alguna manera, vos también querés que nos acerquemos.

\- Sí - Flor cerró los ojos por un segundo y suspiró, como si toda la cosa le doliera garrafalmente. - Es justamente ese el problema. No sé si acercarme a vos sería una buena idea, pero tampoco sé si lo voy a poder evitar.


	3. Refugio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mil perdones por los 84 años que tardé en actualizar esta historia. No desistan de mí, porfi :3

  _"No sé si acercarme a vos sería una buena idea, pero tampoco sé si lo voy a poder evitar."_

   Jazmín no sabía si debería sentirse ofendida o halagada con respecto a lo que Flor le había declarado recién. Eligió sentirse confundida en un primer momento. En seguida, se puso a analizar esas palabras de manera racional y, principalmente, empática. Quizás, los miedos que Flor muy probablemente tenía a la homofobia de los demás y a su propia homofobia, interiorizada e inconsciente, eran las razones de tal declaración. Y era obvio que Jazmín no podía juzgarla, porque ella misma había tenido esos miedos muchas veces y era muy difícil deshacerse de ellos.

   Flor necesitaba ser comprendida, más que nada; eso para Jazmín estaba clarísimo y lo había estado desde los primeros minutos de aquel encuentro en el boliche. Así que la pelirroja decidió no invadirla con más preguntas. Le ofreció una remera de pijama y le dijo que sí, claro, cuando ella le preguntó si podía pasar al baño.

   Jazmín también se puso una de las remeras livianas que solía ponerse para dormir y, una vez que estaba sola, se tomó la libertad de recoger del piso el vestido de Flor. Se sentó en su cama y cerró los ojos mientras lo olía, mientras olía _ella_ en la tela suave. Era increíble la cantidad de sensaciones que ese olor divino la provocaba. Era como si tal olor siempre hubiera estado en el fondo de su mente, sin nunca antes haber sido percibido por su olfato. Era una especie muy bizarra de nostalgia. Le generaba una paz gigante y la llevaba hacia un lugar lejano, donde nada la preocupaba.

   Jazmín apretó con cuidado el vestido entre sus manos mientras sentía sus ojos humedecerse nuevamente debido a esa abrumadora e inexplicable sensación de familiaridad que la invadía. Probablemente se estaba volviendo loca.

\- ¿Qué me estás haciendo a mí, Flor? - susurró. Sus labios apenas tocaban la tela.

   En seguida, el ruido de la puerta del baño abriéndose la hizo volver a la realidad. Con el corazón en la garganta, como si estuviera a punto de ser descubierta cometiendo un delito, Jazmín dejó el vestido a los pies de la cama.

\- Ey - dijo Flor al regresar a la espaciosa habitación, suavemente, sentándose a su lado. - ¿Qué hacías?

\- Estaba acá, medio... perdida - soltó una risita tímida sin mirarla, pero le enorgulleció su propia honestidad.  _Es siempre el mejor camino,_ le solía decir su abuela.

   La risa chiquita de Flor se unió a la suya. El colorado se propagaba por las mejillas de las dos. Ambas siguieron con ese juego de mirar el rinconcito que había entre ellas en el colchón, como si tal fuera lo más interesante en el mundo, por unos segundos.

\- ¿Puedo ser honesta con vos? - Flor rompió el silencio, buscándola con la mirada por fin.

   Jazmín levantó la cabeza al instante. Otra vez sentía el corazón en su garganta, pero ahora debido a algo completamente diferente, bueno.

- Siempre - se le escapó. Quiso decir _obvio_ y la diferencia entre esas dos palabritas, por un momento, le pareció abismal.

\- Yo creo que tengo todos los motivos del mundo para sentirme recontra perdida - empezó, despacio, casi como si encontrara gracia en su propia desgracia. - Pero no me siento así. De hecho, acá, con vos, yo siento que tengo los pies en la tierra. Hace mucho que no me sentía así. Es como si todo el caos que me está esperando afuera pudiera esperar un rato más. Y todo eso es... muy asustador.

   Jazmín necesitó varios segundos para poder reaccionar. La emoción había unido sus cuerdas vocales con un gran nudo. Se acercó aún más a ella hasta que sus muslos desnudos se tocaron. Le acarició la mejilla y la miró con un cariño enorme, que sabía que jamás podería explicar a alguien.

\- Sí que es asustador - le dijo bajito, asintiendo. - Mirá, yo no sé de qué caos te estás tratando de escapar, pero quiero que sepas que me encanta que me hayas elegido para ser tu refugio.

   Flor le sonrió chiquito, agradecida. Sus ojitos castaños brillaban debido a una ilusión que solo ahora había tenido permiso para manifestarse. Era como que un secreto, algo que quizás solo duraría el "rato más" que ella había mencionado recién. Jazmín no quería perder eso, quería probar esa ilusión tan linda mientras tal aún estaba ahí, llenándola de todo lo bueno, así que la besó. La besó con una ternura sin par, despacito, simplemente disfrutando de la suavidad de los labios de Flor. No había la necesidad de profundizar el contacto. Así de dulce estaba perfecto.

\- Refugiate en mí - le susurró Jazmín. Era una invitación pero también era una súplica. Sus labios seguían tocándose. El aire de una era también el aire de la otra. - Refugiate el tiempo que necesites.

   Flor asintió, sus rostros estaban pegados el uno al otro, y la abrazó. La abrazó fuerte, tan fuerte que Jazmín sintió como la misma emoción hacía que le temblara el pecho también.

\- Sos hermosa.

   Jazmín sonrió gigante. No comprendía la inmensidad de ese sentimiento todavía, pero se perdió en esa inmensidad, sabiendo que se había encontrado más que nunca.

\- Vos, Flor. Vos sos hermosa.

   Y se quedaron así, enganchadas, durante un tiempo indefinido, regulando sus respiraciones, acariciándose, conociéndose en silencio, tranquilas, cálidas, como si nada más importara.

\- ¿Tenés hambre? - le preguntó Jazmín, una vez que ya se habían vuelto a alejar.

\- Ay, sí. La verdad es que no cené todavía.

\- Vení - la pelirroja agarró una de las manos de Flor y la guió hacia la cocina. - Yo me hice unas milanesas hoy y, modestia aparte, están riquísimas. ¿Con qué las comés vos? ¿Arroz? ¿Ensalada?

\- No las como, la verdad - aclaró Flor, medio tímida. - Es que soy vegana, ¿viste?

   Jazmín cerró la puerta de su heladera y la miró algo sorprendida, sonriéndole.

\- ¿En serio?

\- ¡Ay, te puso re contenta! - Flor le devolvió la sonrisa, orgullosa. - Cuando yo les cuento eso a desconocidos, la mayoría me mira tipo "uy, que embole". Pero, ¿a vos qué te pasa? ¿Querés empezar a seguir la ideología?

\- No, perdón. Yo soy una amante de la carne en general. De los asados, principalmente.

\- Bueno, nadie es perfecto.

   Hubo unos segundos de un silencio cómodo. Las dos estaban algunos pasos alejadas, pero la calidez de las últimas palabras de Flor atravesó la cocina y llegó a las mejillas de Jazmín. A su pecho. A todo su cuerpo. Ella había sido perfecta para Flor hasta recién. Algo en ese cumplido la dejó aturdida. Se rió.

\- Bueno, yo me sorprendí porque mi amiga, la DJ, sí que empezó a seguir la ideología hace un tiempo, pero apenas se sabe hacer arroz, así que compra algunas cosas específicas y se las deja acá para que yo le cocine. Es pesada, pero buena. Y me dice que mi omelette vegano es el mejor de Buenos Aires. ¡Te hago uno! - sugirió, entusiasmada.

   Flor negó con la cabeza.

\- No, ¿cómo me vas a cocinar vos a mí a esta hora? Ni loca, mirá - señaló la canasta de frutas que estaba arriba de la mesada de Jazmín. - Veo que tenés frutillas ahí. Me encantan las frutillas. ¿Me puedo comer unas?

\- Sí, obvio, pero de postre - sentenció Jazmín, decidida. - Primero, te hago el omelette.

   Flor suspiró, incierta.

\- Es que no te quiero molestar.

\- No es ninguna molestia, de verdad - Jazmín ya estaba agarrando una sartén del armario aéreo. - Además, yo tampoco cené todavía. Hago uno grande lo suficiente para las dos y lo compartimos, ¿dale?

   Flor sonrió rendida, por fin.

\- Bueno.

   La receta del omelette vegano era la más sencilla posible - harina de garbanzo, agua y sal -, pero Jazmín se entusiasmó, en parte porque, gracias a Lolita y a su más o menos reciente adhesión al veganismo, la culinaria vegana le había empezado a parecer fascinante, pero también porque ella siempre se entusiasmaba al cocinar para la gente que quería. Y, al fin y al cabo, _eso_ era cocinar para Jazmín; tomarse un rato para demostrarle a alguien lo mucho que esa persona era importante.

   Primero, con la ayuda de Flor - quien no soportó la idea de quedarse mirando a Jazmín sin hacer nada -, la pelirroja picó una cebolla, cortó en Juliana pimientos de distintos colores y, en rebanadas, un par de champiñones. Salteó todo eso en otra sartén, junto a un poco de salsa de soya.

\- ¿Sabés que a mí me parecen extremamente sexy las personas que voltean así de bien la comida en la sartén? - Flor habló suavemente, muy de cerca a Jazmín.

   La pelirroja bajó su mirada hacia su mano derecha, que estaba al alrededor del mango de la sartén. Para ella, hacer tal gracia era tan cotidiano que ya ni era una gracia. Sin embargo, con Flor allí, mirándola como si quisiera comerle a ella además de lo que ella le estaba cocinando, todo se sentía más importante.

\- Ah, ¿sí? - Jazmín volvió a soltar la sartén y a mirar a Flor mientras le subía un calor que seguramente no provenía del fuego prendido.

\- Mhm - Flor asintió y Jazmín no se acordaba en que momento se habían acercado tanto.

\- ¿Querés que te enseñe?

   Flor asintió otra vez. Era obvio que no estaba buscando una clase de culinaria; quería que Jazmín la envolviera por detrás y Jazmín también quería eso.

\- El truco es mover el antebrazo y no la muñeca - orientó la pelirroja, ejemplificando un par de veces.

   Flor puso su mano sobre la de Jazmín a propósito al tomarle la sartén y Jazmín era plenamente consciente de que esa proximidad la mataría a cualquier momento. Un par de tiritas de pimiento saltó hacia afuera cuando Flor trató de hacer el movimiento que le había demostrado Jazmín. La morena soltó una risita.

\- Soy un desastre.

\- Pero, ¿querés que sean acróbatas los vegetales? - Jazmín también se rió, encontrando la excusa perfecta para agarrar la mano de Flor. - Se hace bajito, así.

\- Ah, mirá - murmuró Flor, observando más la mano de Jazmín firme sobre la suya que los vegetales que ahora apenas se despegaban del teflón.

   Entonces, Jazmín no pudo más resistir. Soltó nuevamente la sartén y apartó el pelo de Flor hacia el otro lado, dejando un besito lento en su cuello y otro en su nuca. Rodeó la cintura de ella con los brazos y la atrajo aún más hacia sí. Flor soltó un ruidito muy suave de satisfacción. Hundió su mano derecha en el pelo de Jazmín y dejó que sus dedos se movieran allí con cariño y pereza. La pelirroja no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y soltar un suspirocito de placer.

\- Esto se va a volver peligroso - advirtió Flor y, de alguna manera, Jazmín sabía que ese peligro no tenía relación con el fuego prendido.

\- Entonces sacá la mano de mi pelo, si no querés que yo pierda totalmente la cordura.

\- Es que quiero eso - Flor giró la cabeza para mirarle a Jazmín y dejarle un besito en la comisura de sus labios -, pero me contradigo todo el tiempo.

   No era como si Flor quisiera hacerse la juguetona con Jazmín. De hecho, parecía estar siendo muy honesta. Estaba confundida, dividida, incluso, tal vez. Tenía miedo. Y ganas de dejarse llevar también. Se volvió a alejar de una Jazmín momentáneamente torpe para dejarla proseguir con lo suyo.

   Le costó un poco volverse a concentrar en la comida, pero luego que lo logró, Jazmín apagó el fuego, porque los vegetales ya estaban lo suficientemente blandos, y empezó a hacer el omelette en sí, que estaría listo en un par de minutos, como mucho. Lo rellenó en seguida, lo cortó por la mitad y sirvió cada una de esas mitades en un plato.

\- A ver si a vos también te parece el mejor de la ciudad - bromeó con algo de orgullo, sentada al lado de Flor en la mesa de la cocina.

   La morena llevó el tenedor a su boca y luego emitió un ruidito suave de aprobación, cerrando los ojos mientras masticaba.

\- ¡La santa madre que te parió! - exclamó Flor, y Jazmín soltó una carcajada - No solo estoy segura de que es el mejor de la ciudad, sino que también es el mejor que he comido en mi vida.

\- _¡Awantá!_ Muchas gracias.

\- No, en serio, ¿sos chef o qué? - preguntó la chica, otra vez con la boca medio llena.

   Jazmín también se cortó un pedazo de su mitad.

\- Sí, soy chef - contestó con una sonrisa tranquila, llevando su tenedor a su boca.

\- ¿Posta? - los ojitos de Flor se ensancharon y su brillo se intensificó - Pero, ¿trabajás, tipo, en un restaurante y todo?

\- Tengo mi propio restaurante.

   Flor la miró por un par de segundos, aparentemente absorta en sus propios pensamientos, y le sonrió chiquito.

\- Uy, qué lastima...

   Jazmín frunció el ceño, divertida.

\- ¿"Qué lastima" dijiste?

\- ¡No, no! No es por eso, obvio - aclaró Flor al instante. - Imaginate, es re lindo que tengas tu propio local. Lo que pasa es que yo con mis hermanas soy dueña de un hotel y recién, pero recién, tipo hoy a la tarde, contratamos un nuevo chef. Va a empezar allá el lunes. No sé porque te estoy contando eso, la verdad. No es como si, si nos hubiéramos conocido un tiempito antes y yo te hubiera hecho una propuesta de laburo, vos fueras dejar a tu restaurante, que debe ser divino, por lo que me estás demostrando, para irte a laburar en mi hotel. Pero, qué sé yo. En un universo alternativo, a mí me encantaría tenerte allá, verte todos los días iluminando la cocina con la sonrisa hermosa que tenés.

   Jazmín sostuvo su mirada en los ojos de Flor - y viceversa - por un largo rato. La emoción se apoderó de sus propios ojos y de su pecho. Se mordió el interior del labio. _Que Dios me ayude,_ pensó. Estaba enamorada. Hacía un par de horas, como mucho, que conocía a esa chica, pero estaba enamorada. Nunca había creído que eso le pasaba a la gente en general, mucho menos que algún día le pasaría a ella, pero, así de rápido, así, casi al primer toque, al primer vistazo, se había enamorado. No sabía nada de esa chica, ni siquiera su apellido sabía, pero, mirando así de fijo a sus ojos castaños, los más lindos que había visto en la vida, Jazmín sentía que sabía _todo_ de ella. Todo que importaba. Sabía de su sensibilidad. De su valentía. De su bondad. Y estaba _muy_ enamorada.

\- Ay, ¿fue muy zarpado lo que dije? - Flor rompió el silencio, preocupada - Es que hablo demasiado, ¿viste? Como te dije allá en el boliche. Y muchas veces no hay un filtro entre mi cerebro y mi boca. Perdón.

\- No, Flor, por favor - le dijo Jazmín, con la voz cargada de emoción todavía. Agarró su mano derecha y besó el dorso de ella. - Fue de las cosas más hermosas que me dijeron en la vida. Jamás debes privarte de decir algo así de hermoso a alguien o pedirle perdón a esa persona por decírselo. Y, si las cosas fueran un poquito diferentes, a mí también me encantaría compartir mi local de trabajo con vos. Verte siempre, dejar que te afanes unas medialunas de la cocina.

   Se rieron las dos, suavecito, tomadas de la mano y emocionadas, disfrutando por un momento de ese universo alternativo en sus mentes. Un universo donde, en sus ratos libres, Flor siempre ayudaría a Jazmín a cortar las verduras, a sobar la masa de pan, a adornar los cupcakes con chantilly.

\- ¿Me puedo comer las frutillas ahora? - preguntó Flor, cual niña entusiasmada por el postre, una vez que "la creación artística" de Jazmín (como había dicho ella) ya no estaba a la vista - No sé, tengo como que antojito.

   Jazmín se rió otra vez, enternecida.

\- Son todas tuyas - tuvo ganas de agregar un apodo cariñoso a la frase, cualquier uno, pero su boca todavía no estaba lista para obedecer a su corazón.

   Flor caminó hacia la mesada y agarró un puñado de frutillas de la canasta de metal, que estaba llena de frutas. Jazmín se tomó la libertad de mirarle las piernas desnudas, con deseo, sí, pero principalmente como quien aprecía a una obra de arte. Apoyó la cabeza en una mano y suspiró, con una sonrisa afectuosa en los labios, al instante en que Flor se daba vuelta para volver a sentarse a su lado.

   Flor se detuvo por un segundo, la miró, leyó el anhelo en su rostro y sonrió también, con las frutillas en la mano. La entendió y empezó a caminar hacia ella de manera casi imperceptiblemente más lenta. Puso las frutillas sobre la mesa y empezó a acariciar muy despacio los hombros de Jazmín, por debajo de su pelo largo. Seguía parada a su lado.

   La pelirroja cerró los ojos ante esas caricias tan delicadas y tan lascivas a la vez.

\- Vení - le dijo con un hilo de voz, porque no aguantaba más.

   Flor obedeció, sentándose en su regazo, sobre sus muslos también descubiertos. La sensación de la piel cálida de la morena rozándose contra la suya le mareó a Jazmín de una manera hermosa. Tal sensación, de por sí, sería capaz de llevarla al cielo. Soltó otro suspiro de placer, uno algo más desvergonzado, y por fin abrió los ojos. Tomó una frutilla entre las yemas de los dedos de su mano derecha y se la llevó a los labios de Flor, quien mordió la mitad de la fruta con una sensualidad asombrosa.

\- ¿Está rica? - le murmuró Jazmín. No podía parar de mirarle los labios. Su propia boca se había llenado de agua.

\- Muy rica, sí.

   Jazmín se comió la mitad restante de la frutilla. Probó la dulzura de ella mezclada con la de los labios de Flor, que se habían rozado allí recién. También percibía la mirada de la chica clavada en sus propios labios, desbordada de deseo.

\- ¿Una más?

   Flor asintió y, esta vez, llevó una frutilla a la boca de Jazmín. En un primer momento, deslizó la puntita de la fruta por el labio inferior de la pelirroja, como si fuera un labial capaz de colorear, con ese mismo tono enamorante de rojo, ese pedacito húmedo de piel. Jazmín sonrió bajo la frutilla y en seguida la buscó con los dientes. Flor se comió la mitad restante y, por fin, la distancia entre los labios de las dos se extinguió.

    El beso fue profundo y lento. Tenían hambre, pero se saciaban despacio, como que tratando de percibir todos los sabores, todas las sensaciones. Sus lenguas se acariciaban con una intimidad increíble. Sabían por donde ir, donde tocarse. Se sentían y se entendían. Con un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Jazmín y su otra mano tomándola de la cara, Flor controlaba el ritmo del beso. A Jazmín le daba placer estar a merced de ella, de eso ya se había dado cuenta hacía rato. Tenía un brazo en su espalda y le acariciaba el muslo con la otra mano; subía y bajaba por esa piel cada vez más cálida.

\- Me volvés loca - le susurró la pelirroja, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Le besó el cuello en seguida, una y otra vez.

   Flor soltó un gemido suave. Su pie izquierdo descalzo tocó la espinilla derecha de Jazmín, quien sintió que los deditos de ella se retorcían de placer. _Vos también me volvés loca a mí,_ significaba eso.

   Luego, se pararon las dos nuevamente y rehicieron el camino hacia la cama de Jazmín, casi sin frenar los besos. La pelirroja dio unos pasos de espaldas, agarrada a las manos de Flor y todavía con sus labios pegados a los de ella, hasta que, sin querer, pisoteó su mochila, que seguía en el piso y parecía estar llena de cosas que, por ahí, se podrían romper.

\- Ay, perdón - Jazmín se agachó al instante para poner la mochila en algún lugar más seguro.

\- No pasa nada - dijo Flor, eufórica, casi molesta por Jazmín haber cortado el contacto tan de repente. - Dale, vení.

   Sin embargo, esta vez, Jazmín no la obedeció de inmediato. La cremallera de la mochila de cuero sintético no estaba totalmente cerrada y una pequeña parte de un objeto cilíndrico rosa se asomaba por ese espacio abierto. Jazmín frunció el ceño, intrigada, y se tomó la libertad de agarrar tal objeto. Se volvió a parar delante de Flor, inspeccionándolo como si nunca hubiera visto uno parecido en su vida. Toda la situación parecía ser una escena de una sitcom.

\- ¿Esto es un...?

\- Un vibrador, ¿y qué? - Flor tomó el objeto de la mano de Jazmín. Ni su mirada, tampoco su voz firme, indicaban vergüenza, pero sus mejillas, a cambio, estaban casi tan rojas como las frutillas que habían comido recién.

\- Y nada - Jazmín hizo un esfuerzo para mantener serio el semblante. - Absolutamente nada. Permiso, eh.

   Ella volvió a agacharse y recogió la mochila de Flor del piso, abriéndola totalmente. No le fue tan sorprendente ver que había un puñado de otros juguetes coloridos allí, todos inadecuados para niños - quizás porque esa chica era entera una enorme sorpresa. Igual, Jazmín no pudo contener la risa.

\- ¡Apa la papa y la batata! - la miró y luego volvió a mirar el contenido de la mochila - Digo, es súper sano que tengas un par de juguetitos en tu cajón de medias y bombachas, creeme, pero esto es como Cincuenta Sombras de Florencia.

\- ¿Y cuál es el problema? A ver - Flor tomó la mochila de las manos de Jazmín y volvió a guardar el vibrador. Todavía no parecía estar del todo avergonzada. - O sea, ¿qué pasa si yo te elegí para que seas mi victima?

   Jazmín sonrió, acordándose de como Flor le había dicho hacía un rato que no había planeado nada de eso. Seguía creyéndola, pero decidió jugar también.

\- Pasa que me encanta - suavizó su tono de voz y se acercó a ella para darle un piquito provocativo.

   Flor le devolvió la sonrisa cálida, relajándose otra vez.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Sí - Jazmín le dejó otro besito húmedo en los labios. - Podés hacer lo que quieras conmigo, ¿sabés? Como las frutillas, yo soy toda tuya.

   La picardía en la sonrisa de Flor aumentó y ella sacó unas esposas de velcro rojas de su mochila. Algo en la manera como Flor la miró, en la manera como permitió que su indomabilidad se manifestara a través de sus ojos ahora negros de deseo, sí que sorprendió a Jazmín. El corazón de la pelirroja se aceleró aún más y ella empezó a respirar con dificultad.

\- Acostate - instruyó Flor, con un sutil movimiento de su cabeza.

   Todo con respecto a esa orden cortita le excitó tremendamente a Jazmín, quien obedeció ni bien Flor pronunció la última sílaba. La morena le sacó la remera a ella y en seguida se sacó la suya. Juntó las muñecas de Jazmín arriba de su cabeza y las ató. El hecho de estar completamente entregada, de por sí, hizo que Jazmín gimiera suavecito. En el medio del frenesí que sentía, percibió que la gruesa tela alrededor de sus muñecas olía como recién comprada.

\- ¿Te sigue encantando la idea? - Flor le dejó un besito en los labios, como que diciéndole con cariño que aguantara.

   Toda la situación superaba los límites de algo simplemente sexy; la chica que estaba arriba de Jazmín, mirándole a los ojos y hablándole bajito, parecía ser un ser irreal, una diosa que la conocía al derecho y al revés, que sabía exactamente qué hacer para volverla todavía más loca. Jazmín asintió a la pregunta.

\- Sí, pero sos una guacha.

   Flor sonrió, visiblemente satisfecha.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque te quiero tocar.

   A eso, la morena respondió con una risita y besos por el cuello de Jazmín.

\- En un ratito, hermosa.

   Aguantarse era todo que Jazmín no lograría hacer por mucho tiempo más. Cerró los ojos y soltó otro gemido, debido a los labios que ahora bajaban despacio por su pecho, pero principalmente debido a esa última palabra, que se asemejaba mucho más a un apodo cariñoso que a un mero elogio. Se acordó de como había querido decirle algo así de tierno a Flor hacía unos minutos, pero no se había animado. Eso comprobó lo que Jazmín había sospechado al verla con aquel vaso de whisky en la mano, en el bar del boliche; Flor era más valiente que ella. Seguía a su corazón con mucho más facilidad. Jazmín tenía bastante que aprender de esa chica.

   Los besos de Flor en la parte interna de sus muslos hizo que Jazmín se alejara de sus pensamientos y se volviera a concentrar en el momento.

\- Ah, pero te encanta que te esposen, en serio - comentó la morena, acariciándole la intimidad ya descubierta a Jazmín, quien soltó algo entre una risa y un gemido suave.

\- No, me encanta que lo hagas vos - le dijo con cierta dificultad, mirándola entre sus piernas arqueadas. - Es que sos lo más lindo que me pasó en mucho tiempo.

   Jazmín sentía su pecho estrujándose debido a ese sentimiento cálido y hermoso, el cual aún no se atrevía a nombrar.

\- Vos también - murmuró Flor contra la entrepierna de la pelirroja, empezando a dejar besos húmedos por el local, despacio.

   Nuevamente, lo físico y lo emocional de toda la cosa, en la misma proporción, hicieron que Jazmín soltara otro gemido; uno más alto, esta vez. Flor empezó a explorarla con su lengua en seguida, tímida, en un primero momento, pero acelerando los movimientos gradualmente. No parecía que era su primera vez con una chica, la verdad. Se concentraba principalmente en el clítoris de Jazmín, pero se alejaba de él cuando sentía que ella estaba a punto de rendirse. Sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Dale, Flor, no puedo más - murmuró una Jazmín impaciente.

   No podía más, de verdad. Aunque, sí, fuera muy excitante el hecho de que Flor tenía todo el control sobre ella, literalmente no poder tocarla le desesperaba a Jazmín. Quería sentirla de lleno contra su cuerpo, abrazarla y besarla fuerte, susurrarle un _te quiero_ al oído. Esa última conclusión, sumada a la lengua de Flor presionando su clítoris con una determinación sabia, hizo que Jazmín explotara debido a uno de los orgasmos más intensos de su vida. Capaz solo no fue el más intenso de su vida porque no tenía el cuerpo de ella pegado al suyo.

\- Ay, las ganas que tengo de tenerte cerca, vení, sacame esto - soltó de un tirón, inundada por la oxitocina y molesta por la distancia que aún había entre ellas.

   Flor se rió chiquito y por fin se acercó.

\- Bueno, ya está, ya estoy acá - desató las muñecas de Jazmín y tiró las esposas de velcro al piso. La besó con ternura en seguida. - Hola.

\- Hola - repitió Jazmín, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y besándola con la misma ternura por una segunda vez. Puso sus brazos al rededor de la cintura de ella y la atrajo aún más hacia sí. Estaba al horno con papas y disfrutando del calor. - Escuchame, ¿estás segura de que soy tu primera chica? Es que sos buena. Sos _muy_ buena.

\- Creeme, sos mi primera chica - le aseguró Flor, mirándole a los ojos y acomodándole el pelo con una caricia llena del más puro afecto. Ella estaba al horno al igual que Jazmín. - Lo que pasa es que varias veces yo me imaginé estando con una chica y lo practiqué, ¿viste? En el dorso de la mano, así.

   Jazmín se rió fuerte. La demostración de Flor logró hacer que ella se enamorara aún más, si es que era posible.

\- Y yo me acuerdo que, cuando era adolescente, pensaba "a ver por cuanto tiempo puedo  
hacerlo sin cansarme" - la morena continuó. - Es como practicar para correr una maratón, ¿no? Primero empezás corriendo cien metros, después pasás a docientos, a trecientos, y así te vas, adquiriendo resistencia, qué sé yo.

   Jazmín se volvió a reír, enternecida hasta más no poder.

\- Hacés unas analogías preciosas - le dijo, dejando una sucesión de besistos en sus labios. - Te quiero.

   Luego de esa declaración, Flor la miró por unos segundos. No parecía estar indecisa; estaba simplemente evaluando la situación, pensando en los probables riesgos, calculando. Jazmín realmente no se importaba de no recibir una respuesta; estaba en paz consigo misma porque por fin había seguido a su corazón.

\- Ay, Dios santo, ¿en qué me has metido? - Flor susurró. Sonaba más como un pensamiento exteriorizado que como una pregunta a Jazmín, así que la pelirroja se quedó callada y esperó, tratando de, nada más que con la mirada, sacarle la mayor cantidad posible de dudas.

   Flor le volvió a acomodar el pelo con cariño. Le miraba muy fijo a los ojos, como si quisiera encontrar allí la respuesta a la pregunta que recién había hecho. Entonces, la besó. Con su lengua que, momentáneamente, sabía a frutillas y a Jazmín. La besó como había hecho luego de su primera vez con ella, hacía un rato; como si estuviera luchando para escaparse de sus propios miedos. O sea, el beso también sabía a valentía.

\- Sí. Yo también te quiero. Tengo dudas con respecto a muchas cosas, pero estoy segura de que te quiero.

   Ahora, Jazmín veía en esos ojos castaños la opacidad de la angustia que había visto en el bar del boliche y en esa misma cama un tiempito atrás. No deseaba nada más que poder sacarla de dentro de Flor. Le acarició la mejilla y se acostó de lado con ella en sus brazos, protegiéndola.

   Y se quedaron así durante un tiempo indefinido. Flor tenía razón. El caos podía esperar. Por ahora, ellas se quedarían allí, la una con la otra, refugiadas. 


	4. Pacto de sinceridad

   Sentir a Flor respirando tan tranquila sobre su pecho era de los regalos más lindos que el universo ya le había hecho a Jazmín. La paz reinaba en el baño. Los únicos ruidos suaves, casi inaudibles, que se escuchaba provenían del deslizar de las manos de Jazmín por los brazos de Flor, que estaban parcialmente cubiertos por la espuma perfumada.

   Era una conexión nueva la que estaban construyendo ambas allí, quietitas en la bañera, mientras Flor reposaba entre los brazos y las piernas de Jazmín; una conexión tal vez aún más íntima que el propio sexo. Jazmín no se acordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan relajada, tan cómoda consigo misma y con otra persona al mismo tiempo. Tenía la mente despejada, las ideas aclaradas. Todo estaba en equilibrio. Entendía lo que Flor le había dicho hacía un rato, lo de tener los pies en la tierra por primera vez en mucho tiempo, perfectamente y deseaba que ese momento se hiciera eterno.

\- Yo podría estar así toda la vida - suspiró Flor, como si le hubiera leído la mente a Jazmín. En seguida, con su cabeza recostada en el hombro izquierdo de ella, la miró de costado. - No te asustes, eh. Es una forma de decir.

   Jazmín se rió chiquito. Le besó el hombro y el cuello a Flor con ternura. Le encantaba respirarla, sentir la suavidad de su piel. Hundirse en su presencia.

\- No me asusto - le dijo entre beso y beso. - No me asusto para nada. De hecho, me quedaría acá con vos para siempre, siempre y siempre.

   Flor se volvió a relajar completamente. Sus manos, hundidas en la espuma, empezaron a recorrer en caricias los brazos de la pelirroja, que rodeaban su cintura.

\- Me encantan tus abrazos - le dijo con esa intimidad inexplicable, como si Jazmín la hubiera abrazado millones de veces antes.

   Jazmín sentía su cuerpo y su alma dominados por una calidez increíble. La atrajo aún más hacia sí, deseando no tener que soltarla nunca.

\- Son las ganas de abrazar que hacen que los abrazos se sientan hermosos.

   Flor la miró de costado otra vez.

\- ¡Bueno, alta poetisa!

   Jazmín se rió.

\- Las noches preciosas como esta me ponen cursi, qué sé yo.

   Y se puso a mirar el perfil del rostro de Flor por un momento. Observó lentamente sus ojos que se habían vuelto a cerrar, su nariz fino, sus labios naturalmente rosaditos, la serenidad que, por ahora, le pintaba la cara. Era perfecta.

\- ¿Y si pedimos helado en un ratito? - sugirió de repente.

   Flor abrió los ojos otra vez, frunciendo el ceño sutilmente.

\- ¿A esta hora? ¿No será muy tarde?

\- Y, ni idea que hora es, la verdad. Pero se me antoja algo dulce a mí ahora y no tengo helado en el freezer - hizo un pucherito.

   No era simplemente el helado que se le antojaba a Jazmín; era compartirlo con Flor, bajo las risas de ambas, mientras ella le contaba alguna anécdota de su vida.

\- Bueno, si vos querés, pedí, obvio. Pero yo no tomo helado, eh.

\- Perdón, ¿qué dijiste? - Jazmín se hizo la ofendida.

  Flor se rió.

\- Me gusta decir eso solo para que me pongan esta cara - la miró, tocándole la punta de la nariz con la yema de su dedo índice izquierdo cubierto de espuma. - Es impagable, te juro.

   Jazmín se rió también, confundida, simplemente porque escuchar la risa de Flor la hacía feliz.

\- Pero, ¿tomás o no tomás? No entiendo.

\- Sí, tomo, pero no los que la gente tradicionalmente toma, ¿viste?

\- Ah, sí, claro, porque tienen leche.

\- De vaca, pero hay helados veganos que se hace con leche de almendras, o de coco, o de arroz.

\- Mirá como seguimos aprendiendo después de la facultad - Jazmín reflexionó en voz alta. - Yo nunca probé un helado vegano. Algún día tendré que hacerlo, por amor a la culinaria.

\- Igual, ojota porque no son muy baratos - advirtió Flor. - Por eso yo hago en mi casa unos a base de banana congelada. No sabés lo que son. Quedan divinos. Modestia aparte, mucho mejores que esos industrializados que tienen un millón de aditivos. No gasto un peso de más porque los hago, literal, solo con frutas y encima son re fáciles de hacer. Me dan ganas de vivir esos helados, en serio.

   Jazmín tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y se rió otra vez, totalmente enternecida. _Vos me das ganas de vivir,_ pensó.

\- Ay, perdón, te hice una propaganda enorme - Flor la miró nuevamente. Había un sutil y adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas. - Te dije que hablo un montón.

\- ¿Y qué te dije yo? - Jazmín le tocó la mejilla derecha con la punta de la nariz, en una especie de caricia - Me encanta escucharte, principalmente cuando hablás de algo que te apasiona. Tus ojos se vuelven un cielo estrellado y es tan lindo, Flor. Ojalá pudieras ver la carita que pusiste recién.

   Flor se rió chiquito y esa sonrisa hermosa se reflejó en los labios de Jazmín, quien besó la morena en la mejilla, luego en la comisura de sus labios y de lleno, por fin, siempre con mucho cariño. Durante ese beso lento, la palma izquierda de Flor recorrió de arriba abajo el costado derecho de Jazmín, lo que le provocó a la pelirroja un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo, hasta sus deditos del pie, que se retorcieron en el agua tibia.

\- Tengo ganas de sincerarme con vos - murmuró Flor apenas sus labios se despegaron. - Y de que te sinceres conmigo. De que no nos escondamos nada. No sé, siento que este vínculo que estamos creando no se merece nada menos que la sinceridad.

   Jazmín asintió, viendo en los ojos de Flor que esa era su manera de decirle que necesitaba contarle qué era lo que la tenía tan angustiada.

\- Hagamos eso, entonces - dijo la pelirroja, suavecito, tratando de proporcionarle la tranquilidad que claramente necesitaba. - Un pacto de sinceridad.

   Flor asintió también, besándola brevemente. Sus labios estaban fríos de repente. Ese besito, que sirvió como introducción a ese pacto, sabía a miedo, pero decía a Jazmín que Flor sería sincera más allá de sus miedos, así que sabía a valentía también.

\- ¿Cuál es tu apellido? - preguntó Jazmín, sonriéndole mientras trataba de asegurarle con su mirada y su tono dulce que no había nada que temer.

   Flor le devolvió la sonrisa, evidentemente sintiéndose más tranquila.

\- Estrella.

   La sonrisa de Jazmín se agrandó. No le entraba más ternura en el pecho.

\- Florencia Estrella - recitó. - Es la combinación más hermosa que he escuchado en la vida. Pura poesía. Dice tanto de vos. De tu luz.

   Las mejillas de Flor estaban otra vez bastante coloradas.

\- Muchas gracias. ¿Y tu apellido cuál es?

\- Del Río.

\- ¡Ah, bueno! - sonrió la morena, también impresionada - Vos también te ganarías un concurso de poesía con ese nombre. Me suena tan... pacífico. Como el nombre de una casa de retiros espirituales. Escuchá - ella levantó una mano enjabonada, como si vislumbrara el lugar. - "Retiros espirituales Jazmín del Río: reconectate con vos mismo".

   A esta altura, Jazmín se estaba matando de la risa, tanto que lágrimas de alegría llenaban sus ojos.

\- No jodas, dale.

\- No te estoy jodiendo - Flor dejó de bromear y volvió a mirar a Jazmín a los ojos. - Yo sé que, de esta noche en más, siempre que me acuerde de tu nombre, me voy a acordar también de la paz que vos me transmitiste.

   Algo en esa declaración sonaba como una pre despedida. Jazmín sintió que algo le dolía en el centro del pecho. Cerró los ojos y se inclinó para besarla. Ese beso fue como una manifestación, una protesta silenciosa ante la realidad. _Quedate_ , suplicó mentalmente. _Quedate en mi cama y dejame que yo te haga el desayuno. Quedate en mi vida y dejame que yo te haga feliz._

\- ¿Quién te enseñó a cocinar como una diosa? - preguntó Flor apenas los labios de ambas se volvieran a separar, continuando con el juego de conocerse.

   Jazmín respiró profundo, todavía algo aturdida por ese beso, y sonrió ante la inocencia de la pregunta.

\- Lo de diosa lo dijiste vos, eh. Gracias, igual. Y, bueno, mi abuela me enseñó todo lo que yo sé, básicamente. Me enseñó a quererme como soy, a ser honesta con los otros y conmigo misma, a poner el corazón en mis recetas y en todo lo demás que yo hago en mi vida. Mi mamá se fue a vivir a París cuando yo era muy chiquita y mi papá siempre trabajó un montón, así que yo pasaba todo el tiempo metida en la casa de mi abuela. Y me encantaba. Me acuerdo que yo tenía cuatro años cuando la empecé a ayudar en la cocina. Ella me hacía dos rodetitos en el pelo, los cuales yo todavía me hago para trabajar, yo me ponía de rodillas en una silla y le tamizaba la harina para alguna torta. Yo siempre trataba de ser prolija, de no hacer lío, pero a ella le encantaban mis ocasionales líos. Y gracias a esa época, gracias a ella, yo amo con toda mi alma estar en cualquier cocina, sea o no para trabajar. Me hace bien. La siento cerca mío, que sé yo.

   Jazmín concluyó con una sonrisa nostálgica. Se sentía como en una sesión de terapia. No podía creer lo fácil que era abrirse con Flor. La miró con atención por fin y notó que los ojitos castaños de ella estaban húmedos.

\- Ella tiene que haber sido una mujer extraordinaria como para haberte criado a vos, una persona preciosa en todos los sentidos.

   Jazmín asintió. Continuaba a sonreír mientras sentía los dedos de ambas las manos de Flor entre los suyos. Era una conexión que le llenaba todo el ser de maravillas. El agua se estaba lentamente enfriando, pero Jazmín no pensaba moverse de aquella bañera tan pronto y le parecía que Flor tampoco.

\- Sí, ella era maravillosa.

   La morena le sonrió chiquito a Jazmín y levantó su cabeza del hombro de ella para dejarle un beso lento y tierno en los labios.

\- ¿Viste?

   La pelirroja se tomó un segundo para morderse el labio inferior.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Te apasiona hablar de tu relación con tu abuela y a mí también me encanta escucharte hablar de algo que te apasiona, ver como se te brillan los ojitos.

   Jazmín soltó un suspiro cargado de emoción e hizo que sus labios chocaran en otro beso, uno hambriento esta vez. Una de sus manos enjabonadas se metió en el pelo de Flor mientras la otra seguía firme en la cintura de ella.

\- Ay... - suspiró otra vez, abrazada a la chica, desorientada y orientada a la vez. La respiración y los besitos de Flor en su cuello eran su cabo a la tierra y al mismo tiempo la llevaban a volar entre las estrellas. - Siento que estuve tres horas hablando de mí. Creo que ahora te toca a vos responder algo, ¿no?

   Flor se alejó del cuello de Jazmín y la miró.

\- Dale, te escucho.

\- ¿Qué onda con los juguetitos? - preguntó la pelirroja, tratando de mantener la dulzura en su tono de voz. No quería presionarla, pero el tema le venía comiendo la cabeza hacía rato. No se había comido todo lo de "torturadora y victima elegida".

   Flor dejó de mirarla por un momento y soltó un suspiro pesado, no de molestia por la pregunta, sino de incomodidad, casi de tristeza, por la respuesta que tendría que darle a Jazmín.

\- Mis hermanas y yo fuimos a un sex shop hoy, de joda - comenzó, todavía sin mirarle a ella. - Somos cinco ridículas y cuando nos juntamos en algún lugar que, por ahí, puede propiciar aún más nuestra ridiculez, imaginate.

\- Sí, me imagino - Jazmín soltó una risita con algo de envidia. Ella era hija única y tampoco tenía primos. Había crecido rodeada de adultos y, por lo tanto, madurado rápido, pero por supuesto que, en la infancia, había fantaseado infinitas veces con lo lindo que probablemente era tener varias hermanas.

\- Cada una se compró unos cuantos... _utensilios_ y después nos fuimos al boliche - Flor continuó. - Nos sentamos en una de las mesitas de afuera y nos pusimos a jugar, diciendo en qué tipo de situación creíamos que usaríamos cada uno.

   Jazmín se rió otra vez. La imaginaba entre cuatro chicas, divirtiéndose con ellas, y la escena le parecía lo más tierno del mundo.

\- ¿Eso es algo que suelen hacer ustedes los viernes por la noche?

\- No. Hoy, de hecho, fue la primera vez que entré a un sex shop. La primera vez que me compré ese tipo de cosas. Es que fue todo así como una despedida de soltera, ¿viste?

\- Ah, mirá que lindo - Jazmín sonrió, cada vez más intrigada. - ¿Quién se casa?

\- Yo - informó Flor, cabizbaja, avergonzada, mirando fijo la espuma que cubría casi todo su cuerpo. - Yo me caso. Mañana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No se asusten.


	5. Frío

   Jazmín se sentía mareada. Helada. Petrificada. Traicionada. Su primera reacción fue alejar sus brazos de la cintura de Flor, despacio, hasta que sus manos se quedaron quietas arriba de sus propios muslos. Respiraba de manera superficial por su boca seca porque le resultaba imposible respirar profunda y tranquilamente por la nariz. Tenía frío. Mucho frío. Un frío que venía del agua en la bañera, de dentro de sí y de dentro de Flor también. Era un frío tan intenso que tenía el poder de quemar, como el hielo cuando se queda en contacto directo con la piel durante mucho tiempo.

   En resumen, Jazmín sentía un dolor físico y estaba enojada consigo misma porque todavía no entendía como diablos una desconocida le podía provocar tanto dolor. Mejor dicho, ella, sí, entendía. Aún mejor dicho, Flor ya no era una desconocida. Jazmín ya había tenido algunas ideas de como podría ser su vida después de esa noche, si Flor decidiera quedarse en ella. Una vida de citas, de besos con sabor a frutillas y a helados veganos, de risas y de ojos brillantes. Una vida de una inmensa felicidad. Sin embargo, con tan solo una palabrita, todos esos ensueños y planes se habían desmoronado como un frágil castillo de arena por culpa de una ola del mar.

\- Vos no me tenés que decir nada, pero me gustaría que me dijeras algo - habló Flor, sin ánimo y sin mirarla.

   Jazmín escuchaba la tristeza en la voz de Flor. El pesar. La culpa. Era como si pudiera escuchar la opacidad de sus ojos castaños también. Fue ahí que la pelirroja se dio cuenta de que se había quedado un rato largo callada. Sin embargo, ella aún no se sentía lista para volver a hablar. De hecho, parte de sí sentía que debería alejarse de allí, de la piel de repente tan fría de Flor, para que no se quemara más de lo que ya se había quemado.

   De todos modos, Jazmín se quedó en su lugar. Tomó con cuidado la mano izquierda de Flor, la sacó del agua jabonosa y la miró. No había nada allí. Los dedos finos estaban todos desnudos y las uñas todas comidas.

\- Yo me saqué el anillo antes de salir de mi casa hoy - Flor contestó la pregunta que estaba aún en la mente de Jazmín.

   La pelirroja soltó una risa silenciosa y puramente irónica. Detestaba el tipo de ironía que no era utilizado para fines humorísticos, pero esta vez no pudo evitarlo. También no pudo evitar que lágrimas amargas se formaran en sus ojos. El mero hecho de que Flor se había sacado su anillo de compromiso para que la gente - en este caso, Jazmín - no se enterara que ella estaba a punto de casarse le parecía inexplicablemente cruel.

\- Hablame, Jaz, por Dios - le rogó Flor, ahora mirándole de lleno a los ojos.

   Jazmín no pudo sostener su mirada en esos ojos tan suplicantes. Cerró sus propios ojos y soltó un suspiro chiquito, casi inaudible, de puro dolor. Se sentía muy débil ante Flor, ante esa vocecita que pronunciaba su apodo por primera vez con una intimidad tan profunda que Jazmín no terminaba de comprender. Sentía su corazón rompiéndose y derritiéndose a la vez.

\- Me mentiste - fue lo que logró verbalizar, con un hilo de voz.

\- No, Jaz - Flor negó con la cabeza mientras lo hacía otra vez; pronunciaba el apodo de Jazmín con un cariño muy íntimo, como si ya lo hubiera hecho millones de veces. - Yo no te mentí.

\- Sí que me mentiste - Jazmín hizo contacto visual por fin. - Me ocultaste una parte muy importante de tu vida y encima me dijiste que no habías planeado nada de esto. Pero es obvio que lo planeaste. Es obvio que soy un experimento para vos, nada más. Y todo bien con los experimentos en situaciones como esta, eh, no me interesa juzgar a la gente. El punto acá es que no me diste la posibilidad de elección. Y yo no habría elegido ser parte de esto si supiera la verdad. Yo no soy así, Florencia.

   Al exacto instante en que Jazmín soltó esa última afirmación, se arrepintió. Las palabras dejaron un sabor horrible en su boca, muy amargo. Un sabor a veneno. Jazmín nunca, en toda su vida, había dicho algo tan duro, en un tono tan cortante, a alguien. La estaba juzgando, al final. Además de haberle dicho Florencia - cosa que a ella no le gustaba porque solo lo hacía la gente cuando se enojaba con ella -, había imaginado una línea; de un lado, estaban las personas que engañaban y del otro, las que no engañaban. Había puesto a Flor en el primer lado y a sí en el segundo. Sin embargo, se había equivocado porque las líneas, las divisiones entre bueno y malo, son siempre mucho más tenues de lo que uno cree.

\- Tenés razón - Flor asintió y el movimiento hizo que una lágrima solitaria deslizara por su mejilla derecha. Sonaba como alguien que ya se había resignado a la derrota. - Vos sos mucho mejor que yo.

   A Jazmín eso le siguió rompiendo el corazón. Volvió a rodear la cintura de Flor con sus brazos y le dejó unos besitos en la sien.

\- No, no, Flor, yo no dije eso - pero sí, con aquella maldita frase, ella había dicho que se creía mejor que Flor, aunque no era verdad en lo más mínimo. - Ay, ¿sabés qué? No importa lo que dije. Perdoname, ¿sí? Yo, de verdad, no puedo, no quiero y no voy a juzgarte.

   Flor se volvió a relajar en los brazos de Jazmín, a recostar la cabeza en su hombro, después de lo que pareció haber sido un largo rato. La pelirroja estaba empezando a sentirse aliviada otra vez. Sus cuerpos estaban lentamente volviendo a calentar el uno al otro. El frío se estaba extinguiendo. Por fin la angustia de Flor estaba a la vista y Jazmín podría empezar a trabajar para extinguirla también, cosa que había pasado toda la noche queriendo hacer. 

\- Soy yo la que te tiene que pedir perdón miles de veces - sentenció la morena, con la voz cargada de emoción. - Perdoname, Jaz. Perdoname por no haber sido honesta con vos desde el principio. Es que yo no pensé que esto iba a terminar así. Te juro. Yo pensé que iba a conocer a una mina en el boliche, chaparmela, saciar esas ganas que tenía desde que era pendeja pero que nunca tuve los huevos necesarios para saciar antes, y listo. Jamás pensé que me iba a pasar algo más - Flor la miró mientras los rastros de sus lágrimas lucían en su rostro. - Pero me pasa. Me moviliza tanto tu manera de mirarme, de sonreírme, de hablarme, de tocarme. _Eso_ fue lo que yo no planeé, Jaz. No planeé envolverme así. Igual, nada de lo que yo te dije hasta ahora es mentira. Vos, con tu paz, me apartás del caos que es mi vida últimamente. Te convertiste en mi refugio, yo te quiero y jamás te quise lastimar. Creeme, por favor.

   A Jazmín ahora se le caían las lágrimas también. Lágrimas de empatía y, por lo tanto, de dolor, porque ella había sido criada para ser empática, siempre. La angustia de Flor se había convertido en su angustia. No le daba una idea de como era sentirse dividida de esa manera porque ella nunca había estado en ese lugar; lo único que sabía era que no quería que esa mujer tan hermosa y tan transparente, cuyo alma ella ahora veía entera a través de sus ojos castaños, sufriera.

\- Shhh, tranquila, Flor, tranquila - le dijo, abrazándola. - Yo a vos te creo todo.

   Con la cabeza recostada en el pecho de Jazmín, Flor también la abrazaba, fuerte, mientras soltaba unos sollozos chiquitos.

\- Tengo tanto miedo, Jaz.

   La pelirroja cerró los ojos. Sentía como si su corazón estuviera siendo lacerado. Acariciaba la espalda de Flor lentamente; sus manos abiertas deslizaban por la piel de ella con la ayuda de la espuma, en un contacto que Jazmín deseaba con todo su ser que la pudiera tranquilizar.

\- Contame cuales son tus miedos - susurró, besándole la parte superior de su cabeza. - Desahogate conmigo, Flor. Te va a hacer bien.

\- Vos me hacés bien - le dijo la morena, esforzándose para dejar de llorar. - Escuchar como te late fuerte el corazón cuando yo te digo algo así me hace bien. Me encanta sentir como vibra tu pecho bajo mi oreja.

   Jazmín se permitió sonreír gigante. Sabía que Flor sonreía ahora también, aunque no estaba mirándole a la cara. Su corazón empezó a latir aún más fuerte, halagado, en el medio de esa situación tan angustiante.

\- Hermosa - le besó nuevamente la cabeza en un gesto muy protector, orgullosa de que, por fin, la palabra fue un apodo cariñoso y no un adjetivo. - Sacate lo que quieras de adentro.

   Flor respiró profundo y empezó a hacerlo.

\- En el fondo, yo siempre supe que me gustaban los chicos y las chicas, pero me lo negaba todo el tiempo porque yo tenía miedo a la palabra _bisexual_. Y a que me dijeran _lesbiana_ , yo tenía terror. Cuando yo era adolescente, pensaba "son las hormonas, ya se me va a pasar". Y, bueno, evidentemente nunca se me pasó. Yo traté de reprimir esos deseos hasta más no poder. Traté de enamorarme de mis novios más de lo que en realidad me enamoraba, como que buscando una especie de compensación. Pero la verdad es que siento que nunca pude entregarme entera a un hombre porque nunca pude vivir a pleno mi sexualidad. No sé si me hago entender - Flor miró hacia arriba, hacia los ojos de Jazmín. - Capaz estoy diciendo boludez tras boludez. Nunca fui buena con las palabras.

   Jazmín se rió chiquito y la besó en la frente. Estaba realmente impresionada con semejante autoanálisis. Era algo digno de ser contado en una sesión de terapia. Todavía no podía creer que Flor le tuviera tanta confianza.

\- Mirá, yo nunca pasé por eso, primero porque no soy bisexual, nunca estuve con un hombre, de hecho, y segundo porque yo, desde chica, siempre me permití sentir todo lo que quise sentir, pero te entiendo perfecto. No sé, te miro y te escucho y... todo tiene sentido. Igual, yo sigo curiosa - el tono de Jazmín cambió a uno más divertido. - ¿Cómo viniste de tener miedo a la palabra _bisexual_ a esposar a una mujer en la cama? Con lo chiquita que sos, encima.

   Flor soltó una risita, medio avergonzada.

\- Ay, Dios... todavía no puedo creer que te hice eso. Bueno, todo empezó hace una semana. Daniel, mi prometido, me dijo que sus amigos le iban a hacer una despedida de soltero hoy y que allá iban a haber strippers. Me lo dijo como que pidiéndome permiso. Me dijo "si vos no querés lo de las strippers, yo me quedo con los pibes tomando unas birras y jugando al poker, nada más". Y yo le dije "no, todo bien", porque no quiero ser de esas esposas controladoras, ¿viste? Pero lo loco es que yo pasé una semana, literal, pensando en esa fiesta. Primero, creía que estaba celosa y que por eso quería estar allá, para no dejar que pasara nada. Después, yo empecé a darme cuenta de que quería estar allá...  _por mí_. Porque yo quería ver bailando en ropa sexy las mismas mujeres que iba a ver él. Porque la curiosidad me estaba matando - Flor concluyó en un susurro y con un evidente dolor, como si eso fuera un verdadero pecado.  
  
   A Jazmín esa confesión también le dolió. Aunque había empezado a aceptarse como lesbiana en la preadolescencia, también había pasado por un período de negación y, en seguida, por uno de comprensión, durante el cual se había dicho "basta, no puedo más hacer de cuenta que esto no me pasa". Había sido un momento intenso y duro, pero, ahora, la emocionaba saber que Flor había enfrentado esa misma batalla, que era tan interna como externa. Era una cosa más que las unía.

\- A todos nosotros nos pasa esa curiosidad irrefrenable en algún punto de nuestras vidas - le informó Jazmín, suavecito. Ella tenía varios amigos que se identificaban con alguna de las letras en la sigla _LGBT_ (Lolita era su amiga más cercana en ese grupo; llevaba _LG(B)T_ tatuado en su muñeca derecha) y todas esas personas habían enfrentado la misma batalla. - Es una curiosidad que, por momentos, se siente tan intensa que hasta nos parece cruel. Pero tarde o temprano nos damos cuenta de que es una curiosidad humana, nada más.

   Flor soltó una risita tierna y Jazmín se sintió bastante aliviada al escuchar tal sonido.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - buscó su mirada, riéndose brevemente también.

   Flor la miró.

\- Es que mi psicólogo me dijo exactamente eso ayer. Que es humano lo que siento, que no debo sentirme culpada o avergonzada de mis deseos - hizo una pausa y la melancolía volvió a su tono de voz. - Lo conozco hace dieciocho años. Dejé de hacer terapia varias veces pero siempre terminaba de vuelta a su consultorio. Él me conoce más que mis propios padres pero recién ayer yo me abrí con él sobre mi sexualidad. Él me aconsejó a suspender el casamiento y a pedirle un tiempo a Daniel. Un tiempo para ver qué me pasa con las chicas. Para experimentar. En el momento yo me puse de acuerdo, pero al final no hablé con Dani. Fui una cagona, como he sido durante gran parte de mi vida. No me veía diciéndole "che, amor, suspendamos el casamiento por un tiempito, ¿sí? Porque yo tengo ganas de estar con una mina". Pero, sí, hablé de eso con mis hermanas. Hoy en el boliche, por primera vez también. Al principio, se quedaron todas medio choqueadas. Mi hermana mayor, la única que tengo por parte de madre, se enojó conmigo por no haberle contado antes, después se enojó consigo misma por no haberse dado cuenta antes - Flor se rió chiquito otra vez. - Pero salió todo bien. Cada una me apoyó a su manera y mi hermana menor, la más degenerada de nosotras, digamos, me dijo que la vida es muy corta como para que yo me quedara para siempre con esas ganas adentro - respiró hondo y miró nuevamente a Jazmín. - El resto de esa historia ya sabés. Yo te vi, te escuché, te sentí... y ya no sé qué hacer, Jaz. ¿Me entendés? No sé qué hacer. Lo único que sé es que no quiero irme.

   Flor había empezado a llorar otra vez y Jazmín también. Volvieron a abrazarse fuerte. La pelirroja jamás se había sentido tan impotente, tan incapaz de ayudar. _Yo tampoco sé qué hacer_ , pensó,  _y tampoco quiero que te vayas._

\- Ay, basta - dijo Flor a sí misma, frotando su mano derecha en una de las dos toallas que estaban dobladas y apoyadas en el borde de la bañera para poder secarse las lágrimas. - No quiero llorar más. Contame algo lindo de tu vida, dale.

\- ¿Algo lindo? - Jazmín también secó su mano y, luego, sus propias lágrimas, tratando de sonreír.

\- Y sí, si sos linda. Estoy segura de que solo cosas lindas te pasan a vos.

   Jazmín se rió fuerte y sonrojó en la misma intensidad.

\- No te creas, eh. Y, bueno, no sé qué contarte. ¿Qué querés saber?

\- El _Hakuna Matata_ que tenés tatuado acá - Flor giró un poquito el cuerpo y tocó con ternura el tatuaje en el costado izquierdo de Jazmín. - ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

   Jazmín sonrió. El toque muy delicado de la yema del dedo índice de Flor y el hecho de que ella se había dado cuenta de ese detallito en su cuerpo llenaron a la pelirroja de una calidez hermosa.

\- Lo hice hace muchos años con un amigo mío, muy querido - informó, decidiendo no contarle demasiado para no ponerle a ella y a sí tristes otra vez. - Él estaba pasando por un mal momento y lo que es un mal momento para la gente que yo quiero es un mal momento para mí también, así que esa fue la manera que encontramos de decirnos a nosotros mismos "olvidémonos de nuestros problemas".

   Flor aún miraba la frase en la piel de Jazmín, admirada. Sus deditos fríos y arrugados por el agua continuaban acariciando el local. Semejante reverencia emocionó a Jazmín profundamente.

\- Te veo más linda a cada cosa que me contás de vos - le dijo la morena en un tono denso, cargado de muchos sentimientos mezclados, todos hermosos.

   Jazmín cerró sus ojos húmedos y se mordió el labio tratando de no largarse a llorar. Su corazón latía fuerte como nunca, lleno de un sentimiento que ella, ahora, sabía exactamente qué era. Otra vez rogó a los dioses que la ayudaran con eso.

\- ¿Y el _gracias_ que llevás en tu pie derecho? - volvió a preguntar Flor, en un tono más liviano, mirándola - ¿Qué significa?

   Jazmín respiró algo aliviada - la tensión que se había instalado allí se rompió de repente, y capaz era esa la pequeña ayuda que los dioses le estaban concediendo a ella -, pero seguía sintiéndose increíblemente halagada; Flor había realmente prestado atención a cada rincón de su cuerpo.

\- Ese es un homenaje a mi abuela, principalmente. Ella me enseñó que siempre debemos agradecer de corazón a las personas que pasan por nuestras vidas - Jazmín la miró y, con su mano seca, le acarició un lado del rostro. Flor sonrió chiquito bajo su toque. - Todas nos enseñan algo. Es un homenaje a toda la gente que yo quiero, en realidad. A mi ex mujer, inclusive, con quien yo tuve mi primera larga relación. Ella también me enseñó un montón y yo soy muy agradecida por eso.

\- ¿Estuviste casada?

   Jazmín se rió de la sorpresa estampada en la cara de Flor.

\- Con ella, técnicamente, no. Pero, sí, convivimos durante seis años y, para mí, la convivencia es un matrimonio aunque sin los vestidos blancos guardados.

\- Claro - dijo Flor, bajito, asintiendo. - Vos dijiste recién que todavía la querés, ¿no? O sea, ¿siguen siendo amigas ustedes?

   Flor parecía estar buscando mucho más un consejo que una respuesta a una mera curiosidad. Por eso, Jazmín eligió sus próximas palabras con cuidado, a ver si lograba ayudarla de alguna manera, o al menos reconfortarla.

\- Sí. Sí, seguimos siendo amigas. Mirá, yo creo que, si dos personas realmente se quieren, pero tienen una relación que ya se desgastó y deciden separarse, el amor no termina, solo cambia de forma.

   Flor asintió otra vez, pero se quedó en silencio por unos segundos.

 - ¿No me hablás un poquito de ella?

   Nuevamente, la pregunta no parecía ser una mera curiosidad. Flor parecía estar buscando no solo consejos, sino también similitudes, paralelismos entre su relación y la de Jazmín. Para esta, hablar de la relación que había tenido con Elena no era un problema en sí; simplemente no se hacía necesario. Cuando Jazmín y Elena se juntaban, disfrutaban del momento sin hablar del pasado. A veces, Elena le tiraba una indirecta dulce durante una conversación casual - algo sobre alguna de sus viejas manías, por ejemplo -, y Jazmín se la tomaba con humor.

\- Es una mujer muy determinada - la pelirroja empezó. No simplemente porque no le molestaba hablar de su ex, sino también porque hablar de cualquier cosa con Flor era fácil, liberador. La chica le daba ganas de quedarse con el alma totalmente desnuda ante ella. - Elena se llama. Nunca dejó que le pasaran por encima. Empezó a estudiar bioquímica bajo los comentarios machistas de su padre, quien creía que la idea de una mujer científica era algo absurdo. Yo admiré y todavía admiro mucho su determinación. Supe que estaba enamorada de ella la primera vez que la ví con la bata de laboratorio puesta. Pero, de a poco, parte de esa determinación se fue convirtiendo en una especie de egoísmo inconsciente. Ella empezó a dedicarse cada vez más a su trabajo y, cuando tenía un rato libre, yo tenía que estar para ella. Y muchas veces lo contrario no sucedía. Yo empecé a sentirme menospreciada, como si mi trabajo y mis cosas no importaran tanto. Nosotras ya convivíamos en esa época y nos empezamos a pelear. Para terminar con esas peleas, ella cancelaba uno u otro compromiso, pero después me decía "yo dejé de hacer tal cosa por vos" y eso a mí me lastimaba más que todo. Entonces, un día yo no aguanté más y le dije "basta, Elen. Yo te quiero mucho como para dejar que nos sigamos distanciando así". Y, bueno, creo que separarme antes de que el cariño que nosotras aún nos tenemos se extinguiera completamente fue una de las mejores decisiones que he tomado en la vida - Jazmín sonrió con convicción, mirando a los ojos atentos de Flor. - Hoy en día, cuando me encuentro por casualidad con algún conocido, me dicen "che, que pena que no se dio con Elena". Yo los miro tipo "¿eh?" y les digo "¿Cómo que no se dio? Sí, se dio. Por más de seis años se dio". O sea, el hecho de que nosotras cortamos no significa que nuestra relación no haya valido la pena. No significa que no hubo amor. Sí, hubo. Y cuando hay amor, siempre vale la pena.

   Jazmín dijo la última frase con un cuidado especial. Era su único consejo para Flor, en realidad. Se trataba de otra enseñanza que le había dejado su abuela; algo tan sencillo y verdadero que seguiría para siempre clavado en su alma.

 

   Flor, cuyos ojitos estaban cubiertos por una fina camada de lágrimas, meneó la cabeza sutilmente, como si no supiera qué decir después de todo eso.

 - Gracias - murmuró. La calidez del alivio en su voz le puso los pelos de punta a Jazmín.

 - ¿Por? - la pelirroja sonrió, acomodándole el pelo detrás de su oreja izquierda.

 - Por compartir tanto conmigo. Por aclararme las ideas - Flor suspiró. - No sabés como ha sido este último tiempo para mí. Por lo general una pesadilla. Yo paso los días y las noches ansiosa. Y es una ansiedad horrible, que yo trato de controlar en terapia pero que, al final, logra sacar lo peor de mí. Y todo porque yo, desde chiquita, pensaba que, cuando me casara, haría todo para que fuera para siempre. O sea, yo creía que la felicidad y, sobretodo, la eternidad indiscutible del matrimonio dependía de _mí_ , ¿entendés? Pero, gracias a vos, yo me estoy dando cuenta, por primera vez, de que esa es una responsabilidad muy grande para una sola persona y de que está todo bien si no es para siempre. Te juro, Jaz. Siento que me sacaste una tonelada de encima. Es impagable esa sensación. Muchas gracias.

   Jazmín estaba otra vez con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Nadie nunca se acercaría tanto a la perfección como una Florencia Estrella llena de paz. 

 - No hay nada que agradecer - le dijo, nuevamente besándole la frente.

   Y fue _ahí_ , con sus labios pegados a la piel de ella, que Jazmín supo que la amaba. Si Flor, al amanecer, decidiera irse y no volver a verla nunca más, Jazmín iría desearle una vida entera de felicidad con todo su corazón. Porque eso era amar, al final. Dejar que el otro sea libre y alegrarse debido a esa libertad.

   Afuera, el frío de un futuro incierto para ambas seguía mezclado al aire cálido de una típica noche de verano porteña, pero ellas seguirían allí un ratito más, la una en los brazos de la otra, calentándose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo podría seguir escribiendo esas charlas largas y recontra sentimentales por toda mi vida ♥
> 
> Acá, está bien explicadito lo que significa el Hakuna Matata de Jazmín en mi cabeza: 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550025


	6. Quiero desnudarme contra el viento de tu brisa

   Jazmín decidió pedir helado, al final. Encontró, en su aplicación de delivery de comida, una heladería vegana todavía abierta, pero que cerraría en pocos minutos. Con la aprobación de Flor, eligió un bote con medio kilo de helado de frutos rojos que sería compartido entre las dos. Le dio una propina generosa al repartidor, así quedándose con la consciencia tranquila después de haberlo hecho trabajar media hora más.

   Flor sonrió al verla regresar de la cocina con dos cucharas de postre en una mano y el helado en la otra, y Jazmín sonrió al verla en su cama, con las piernas delgadas y desnudas sutilmente cruzadas arriba del colchón. La pelirroja caminó lentamente hacia el lado derecho de Flor, tratando de sacar una fotografía mental del momento, de la chica que, nuevamente, tenía puesta una de sus remeras coloridas de pijama - y tal remera le quedaba mucho mejor a ella que a sí, de eso Jazmín no tenía la menor duda.

   Entonces, empezaron a vaciar el bote de helado que Jazmín había puesto entre ellas en la cama mientras Flor le hablaba de un curso de astrología que había hecho hacía unos años. Le informó que era de Géminis y, con eso, justificó su "constante inconstancia" en el ámbito laboral y el hecho de que "sus miedos y sus ganas siempre andaban de la mano".

\- ¿Me dejás adivinar de que signo sos? - preguntó, entusiasmada.

\- Dale, pero te aviso que no creo para nada en la astrología, eh.

\- Tampoco creías en el destino - le recordó la morena en un tono desafiante -, pero me dijiste que tal vez yo pueda cambiar algunas de tus convicciones hasta el amanecer, ¿o no?

   Jazmín le dio la razón con una media sonrisa. Además de ser una muy buena observadora, a Flor también le gustaba escucharla. Tal conclusión enterneció a la pelirroja aún más.

\- Sos de Leo - soltó Flor con una convicción cuidadosa, mirándola a los ojos, que se ensancharon al instante debido a esa suposición increíblemente certera.

\- ¡Ay, brujita! - exclamó Jazmín, riéndose. 

   La risa hermosa de Flor se unió a la suya.

\- Es que me encanta observar a las personas; ver como, a veces, unas se parecen tanto con otras. Me encanta pensar que, si tenemos gustos parecidos, manías parecidas, maneras parecidas de pensar y de sentir, y nacemos en la misma época del año, es porque el universo nos conecta de alguna forma. Es re improbable, pero qué sé yo. Hace que me sienta importante. Parte del todo. Te escuché hablar de como amás a tu trabajo gracias a tu abuela y solo me vino Leo a la mente. Los de Leo son siempre muy apasionados. Ponen el corazón en todo lo que hacen.

   Era exactamente por eso que Jazmín no creía en la astrología; se trataba principalmente de adjetivos genéricos que describían a una cantidad incalculable de personas al mismo tiempo y que servían básicamente para masajear el ego de esas personas. Sin embargo, estaría mintiendo el que dijera que no le gustaba tener el ego masajeado de vez en cuando. A Jazmín, por ejemplo, le generó un placer innegable escuchar a Flor describirla como _apasionada_. 

\- Seguí - la alentó suavemente, tomándose otra cucharada de helado, porque escucharla hablar de algo que le apasionaba a ella, también le llenaba el alma de placer a Jazmín. - A ver si podés montar mi mapa astral aquí y ahora.

   Flor aceptó el desafío. Se tomó una cucharada más de helado también, en seguida apoyó su cabeza en su mano derecha y el codo en uno de los almohadones de Jazmín. La observó en silencio por varios segundos. Sus ojitos paseaban por cada centímetro del rostro de la pelirroja, curiosos, inquietos, brillantes. Jazmín sintió un cosquilleo hermosamente intenso recorrerle todo el cuerpo.

\- Sos celosa. 

\- ¡Ja! - Jazmín tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, divertida - Genérico, mal. Los celos son algo tan unánimemente humano como la tristeza y la felicidad.

\- ¡No me dejaste terminar! - protestó Flor de manera casi infantil. Jazmín otra vez le dio la razón, riéndose, y le dijo que prosiguiera. - Sos celosa, pero tratás de nunca demostrarlo. No te gusta que te vean con la guardia baja. No te gusta hacerte la víctima con nadie y tampoco te gusta que se hagan la víctima con vos.

   Jazmín sonrió. Se acordó de cuando tenía siete años y solía jugar, en la casa de su abuela, con dos hermanitos gemelos - un chico y una chica. Los dos tenían la edad de ella y vivían en la casa de al lado. Su abuela, una tarde, los invitó a comer unos muffins. Los muffins Del Río. Según Jazmín, la especialidad de las dos. La pelirroja nunca había tenido problemas con compartir esos muffins; eran los mejores del mundo, todos se merecían probarlos. Pero, sí, tuvo, ese día, problemas con compartir la cocina de su abuela - que era la cocina  _de ellas -_ con esos chicos. Observó, dolida y enojada, a su abuela enseñarlos a romper los huevos y a mezclar de manera correcta la masa. Nunca se había sentido o vuelto a sentir así de celosa en toda su vida. Sin embargo, no dijo nada a su abuela sobre eso hasta que la mujer se dio cuenta sola.

\- Pero si sos la chiquitita que yo más amo en el mundo - le había asegurado su abuela aquella misma noche, mientras Jazmín se quedaba con ella a dormir. - Además, vos ya sabés hacer todo lo que yo enseñé a ellos hoy. Sos mi asistente favorita y siempre va a ser así. No hay por qué estar celosa.

   Después de escuchar esas palabras y de recibir el abrazo cálido que vino en seguida, Jazmín finalmente pudo deshacerse del enojo tonto que le había hecho tan mal durante toda esa tarde.

\- Bueno, eso puede ser - confirmó a Flor. - Igual, yo siempre trato de controlar mis celos, y los que no logro controlar, no los demuestro porque, hoy en día, sé que son algo re tóxico. No me gusta hacer que alguien sienta que es mi propiedad.

\- Así como no te gusta que te hagan sentir que sos la propiedad de alguien - supuso Flor con la misma convicción sabia. - Te encanta ser libre y proporcionar esa libertad a los demás. Y llevás esa filosofía con vos a tu local de trabajo. Sos una muy buena líder; enérgica, autoritaria cuando hay que serlo pero, a la vez, muy dulce y generosa. Tratás a tus empleados de la misma manera que tratás a tus amigos. 

   Además de no creer en la astrología, Jazmín no entendía casi nada de ella, así que no tenía idea si Flor seguía hablando de su signo o si había empezado simplemente a elogiarla como persona. Sería capaz de apostar por la segunda opción, por eso estaba tan conmovida. De todos modos, era verdad lo que había supuesto la morena. Jazmín había tenido algunos inconvenientes con un par de jefes en el pasado; jefes que se creían mejores que sus empleados. Ella no soportaba recibir órdenes de ese tipo de gente. Entonces, al abrir su propio local, se había hecho una promesa: siempre trabajaría para establecer una relación de confianza y compañerismo con todos sus empleados. Y desde el día uno eso había funcionado. Actualmente, no había ni siquiera uno de ellos que no la llamara por su apodo en el medio del vaivén diario de gente hambrienta.

\- Creo que eso yo aprendí de mi papá - informó Jazmín. - Él tiene una empresa de publicidad y su filosofía siempre fue "yo no tengo empleados, tengo compañeros de trabajo". Yo lo admiro mucho por eso. 

\- Ese es otro punto - Flor la señaló con su cuchara, como si estuviera orgullosa de ella. - Tu familia, en la cual, para vos, están incluidos tus amigos y tus amores. Son todo en tu vida. No importa si uno u otro está lejos tuyo. Los amás a todos igual, muchísimo, y los defendés hasta el fin del mundo, como una leona.

   Otra vez, Flor parecía no estar hablando de signos. Parecía estar descifrando a Jazmín desde adentro, de una manera que nadie lo había hecho antes, de una manera que Jazmín nunca había _permitido_ que lo hicieran antes.  _No importa si uno u otro está lejos tuyo._ Parecía que Flor _sabía_ que Jazmín nunca había logrado construir con sus padres una relación similar a que había tenido con su abuela, y también parecía saber que, para Jazmín, eso no importaba. Ella los amaba igual y sería capaz de mover cielo y tierra por los dos, siempre.

   Esa conexión, esa comprensión de sentimientos tan mutua y profunda, hizo que los ojos de la pelirroja se humedecieran por la enésima vez esa noche.

\- Y, bueno, creo que tu signo ascendente puede ser Cáncer - agregó Flor. - Siento que tiene mucho que ver con vos. Los de Cáncer son pacíficos, tratan de evitar los conflictos, son buenos oyentes y, para ellos, el pasado es muy importante. Además, ¿te acordás que me dijiste que te gusta quedarte en tu casa disfrutando de tu propia compañía? - Jazmín asintió. - Bueno, eso es muy de ellos también. Contrasta bastante con los de Leo, a quienes, por lo general, les encanta estar rodeados de gente todo el tiempo. Es un equilibrio hermoso ese, ¿sabés? Dos elementos opuestos, pero igual de poderosos; el fuego y el agua. Significa que _sos_ ese equilibrio hermoso, que siempre sabés cuando hay que seguir luchando contra la corriente y cuando hay que dejarse llevar por ella. 

   A Jazmín se le desbordó la emoción otra vez. Una lágrima deslizó por su mejilla derecha y ella la secó en seguida. No se sentía simplemente halagada o descifrada; sentía que Flor había explorado cada rincón de su ser con un cariño y una reverencia interminables. Jazmín quería agradecerle, quería decirle _explorame así toda la vida_. De hecho, tenía el pecho tan desbordado de cosas que deseaba poder decir, que tales le subían por la garganta y formaban un nudo allí, así que no logró decir nada en un primer momento.

\- ¿Esa lagrimacita que se te escapó recién significa que yo te hice creer en la astrología? - Flor rompió el silencio cargado.

   Jazmín le sonrió chiquito, todavía emocionada, y meneó la cabeza.

\- ¡¿No?! - había una indignación divertida estampada en la cara de la morena - ¡Ay, qué mala que sos! ¿No te sirvieron de nada las dos horas que pasé acá, analizándote como la _profeshional_  que soy?

   Jazmín largó una carcajada que deshizo todos los nudos que habían estado hasta recién en su garganta.

\- Sí, me sirvieron - le aseguró dulcemente. - Me sirvieron muchísimo. Todo lo que me dijiste, la manera como vos me ves, yo no voy a poder sacar eso de mi cabeza nunca, ni si quisiera hacerlo. Y no quiero. O sea, yo no creo en la astrología, pero creo en vos. No creo en el destino, pero te creí en aquel boliche, cuando escuché tu voz por primera vez diciéndome que el destino quiso que nos conociéramos. Te voy a creer de nuevo si me volvés a decir eso. Creo en cada palabra que sale de tu boca, Flor. Creo en tu mirada, en tu sonrisa. Creo en todo lo que sos, con todo lo que soy.

   Flor escondió su carita sonrojada detrás de sus manos y se rió, claramente emocionada también. Las bajó en seguida y miró a Jazmín de esa manera penetrante, como si buscara respuestas en sus ojos.

\- A mí sí me cuesta creerte, a veces. Creer que sos real. Que esta situación es real. Que estamos acá. Que pasé toda mi vida sin saber que existías.

   Jazmín agarró con fuerza la mano izquierda de Flor, en parte porque también necesitaba convencerse a sí misma de que la chica estaba allí y de que ella no iba a irse tan pronto.

\- ¿Sentís eso? - murmuró. Flor asintió. - Entonces creeme. Yo soy real y todo esto es real. Estamos acá ahora y eso es lo que importa.

   Se quedaron perdidas la una en los ojos de la otra un ratito más, agarradas de la mano, acariciándose con sus pulgares como si no quisieran soltarse, hasta que Flor, por fin, bajó su mirada hacia el bote de helado ahora casi vacío.

\- Ah, mirá. Se derritió. Yo soy rara, me gusta cuando se derriten también. Cuando era chica a veces los revolvía en el tazón con la cucharita hasta que se derretían, así yo los tomaba como si fueran batidos.

   Jazmín se rió, desbordada de ternura. Era impagable poder enterarse así, gradualmente, de las hermosas e interminables peculiaridades de Flor.

\- Terminalo vos, si querés.

   Flor la miró, sonriéndole cual niña satisfecha, e hizo del bote de plástico un vaso. Jazmín la observó mancharse los labios de rosa, se murió de amor y pensó en lo mucho que le gustaría limpiarlos con sus propios labios. Sin embargo, Flor se limpió solita usando su lengua. Era de las imágenes más adorables del mundo.

\- ¿Sabés que yo no noté ninguna diferencia? - le dijo la pelirroja - Estuvo rico como cualquier otro helado.

\- Sí que hay una diferencia - replicó Flor, en seguida tomándose el último "sorbo".

\- ¿Cuál?

\- La paz espiritual que sentís una vez que te das cuenta de que no estás consumiendo la leche que podía haber alimentado a un ternerito.

   El tono de voz de Flor indicaba que ella hablaba en serio, pero la ternura que emanaba naturalmente de ella hizo que Jazmín no pudiera evitar reírse otra vez.

\- Ay, no, qué vergüenza - la pelirroja puso el bote vacío sobre su mesita de noche. - Tengo menos de la mitad de tu consciencia ambiental.

\- Así como todos - bromeó la morena y en seguida se rió junto a Jazmín. - Nah, te estoy jodiendo. Es un proceso lento todo eso, como cualquier cambio de mentalidad.

   La comparación se sintió cargada. Flor no hablaba solo del veganismo, sino también de lo que ellas habían charlado hacía un rato en la bañera de Jazmín; de su miedo a la homofobía de la gente que la rodeaba, que la había trabado prácticamente toda su vida. Ella claramente seguía luchando para cambiar totalmente de mentalidad con respecto a eso. Cerró los ojos. Suspiró.

\- ¿En qué pensás? - le preguntó Jazmín con toda la dulzura que cabía en su voz.

   Flor la miró. 

\- En que yo estaba segura de que, a esta altura de la noche, yo estaría teniendo otra crisis de ansiedad en mi casa, pensando en la decoración del deck de mi hotel para el civil, en no dejar pasar nada con mi vestido, en los invitados, en si va a llover o no. Probablemente habría llamado a alguna de mis hermanas a dormir conmigo, o a todas ellas. El punto es que yo jamás, pero _jamás_ , ni en mis sueños más hermosamente locos, pensé que podría pasar esta noche así de bien, compartiendo mis gustos, mis tormentos, mis secretos y la cama con alguien como vos.

   Jazmín se rió chiquito, con la vista nublada nuevamente.

\- Vos te merecés sentirte así de bien siempre, Flor - le dijo, con la voz quebrada debido a la emoción. - Siempre. No importa si yo estoy o no.

\- ¿Y si yo quiero que estés?

   Jazmín no esperaba eso. La pregunta fue hecha de un tirón; era claramente algo impensado. _"Si no te lo digo ahora, no te lo voy a decir nunca"_ parecía haber sido el motor de Flor.

\- Si vos querés que yo esté, yo voy a estar, de un modo u otro, no lo dudes ni un segundo - Jazmín tampoco planeó su respuesta. Otra vez simplemente siguió a su corazón sin pensar en las circunstancias. - Y si vos querés contarme algo más ahora, cualquier cosa, yo estoy acá, ¿sí? Hago lo que sea para ayudarte a deshacerte de toda la carga que llevás en tu alma.

   Jazmín concluyó acariciándole la mejilla con el dorso de su mano. Quería, con esa caricia tan delicada, hacerla entender que realmente se merecía sentirse bien, que no era una mala persona. Flor, con sus ojitos cerrados otra vez, se inclinó un poquito hacia la mano de Jazmín, como si quisiera creer en todo lo que la pelirroja estaba tratando de decirle en silencio.

\- Yo a Dani lo quiero. Lo quiero mucho. Imaginate, es el pibe más dulce que yo he conocido en mi vida, pero... nos conocimos hace cinco meses, nada más. Nunca convivimos. Al principio, mis hermanas creían que era una locura que yo me casara con él así tan pronto, pero yo les decía que no, que estaba enamorada y que el poco tiempo de noviazgo no importaba para nada. Además, mis padres y los padres de él se quieren mucho entre ellos y siempre apoyaron a nuestra relación, y ese entusiasmo ajeno como que nos puso las pilas también, un poco. Pero, hace un tiempo que yo empecé a darme cuenta de que, a veces, me pregunto "¿y si estamos yendo demasiado rápido?", "¿y si el matrimonio no es la decisión correcta?".

   Los ojitos de Flor, ahora, eran como pequeños caleidoscopios de confusiones, miedos e incluso algo de desesperación. Le parecía a Jazmín que esa era la primera vez que la chica confesaba tal cosa en voz alta. Sin embargo, la pelirroja no se sentía para nada halagada por, probablemente, haber sido la primera persona a escuchar eso de Flor. De hecho, se sentía casi tan angustiada como ella otra vez.

   Realmente parecía haber un _¿qué hago?_ en los ojos de Flor, pero Jazmín era literalmente incapaz de darle un consejo con respecto a eso. Nunca había vivido semejante situación. Los problemas en su relación con Elena habían empezado a aparecer mucho tiempo después de sus primeros meses de noviazgo. O sea, cuando su ex novia le propuso lo de la convivencia - lo del "matrimonio sin los vestidos blancos guardados" -, Jazmín le había dicho que sí con todo el amor y toda la seguridad del mundo. Las dos habían vivido varios años mayoritariamente felices juntas; años llenos de planes e ilusiones, durante los cuales ambas habían creído en la eternidad de su relación.

\- No sé qué decirte, Flor - le contestó Jazmín, sincera y humildemente. La impotencia le pesaba la voz. - De verdad, no sé como ayudarte y eso a mí me mata, ¿sabés? Me mata verte así, angustiada, y no poder hacer nada.

   Flor le regaló una sonrisita melancólica pero tranquilizadora a la vez.

\- Está todo bien. No es tu trabajo terminar con mis miedos y mis angustias. De hecho, creo que ya es hora de que yo empiece a hacer eso solita.

   La morena se acostó boca arriba y se quedó mirando el techo por un momento, pensativa, con sus manos entrelazadas sobre su abdomen. Jazmín se acostó de lado y se quedó mirándola en silencio, incapaz de dejar de sonreír. Le parecía que Flor tenía una mente brillante, la cual no se despejaba, no descansaba, nunca. La pelirroja podría quedarse horas allí, observándola raciocinar.

\- Nosotros somos muy diferentes, ¿sabés? - Flor informó de la nada, acostándose de lado también para mirarle a Jazmín. Estaban muy cerquita de repente, tanto que el corazón de Jazmín empezó a rebotar en su pecho. - Dani y yo. Y yo sé que las diferencias hacen bien a una relación, pero... a mí, a veces, me gustaría que, en algunas cosas específicas, nosotros fuéramos al menos parecidos. Por ejemplo, los padres de él son dueños de un frigorífico y él iba a heredarlo si yo no le hubiera dicho "yo con un carnicero no me caso".

   Jazmín se rió con compasión.

\- Ay, pobrecita.

\- Sí, es horrible. No me gusta prohibir a la gente de hacer nada, pero no me quedó otra. Es como si una judía se fuera casar con un nazi. Y, bueno, ahora yo siento que mis suegros me quieren un poco menos a mí.

\- Nah, yo estoy segura de que es imposible pasar a quererte menos a vos - Jazmín meneó la cabeza, tratando de tranquilizarla. Realmente estaba segura de eso. - Por ahí ellos solo están algo celosos porque se dieron cuenta de que su hijo es capaz de hacer todo para verte feliz.

   Esas palabras tenían un sabor y una suavidad muy personales. Jazmín no hablaba solamente del prometido de Flor. _Cualquiera sería capaz de hacer todo para verte feliz_ , pensó.

   Flor sonrojó, miró hacia abajo por un segundo y le sonrió chiquito a la pelirroja, como si hubiera sentido esa peculiaridad oculta en su última frase.

\- Bueno, creo que "todo" es mucho. Por ejemplo, a él no le gusta que nos saquemos selfies tontas en la cama, cuando ya estamos en pijama. A mí me encanta, pero Dani dice que es "la banalización de la fotografía". Lo que a él le gusta es que nos saquen fotos cuando estamos arregladitos, ponele, en alguna juntada familiar o en algún evento más formal.

   Jazmín no pudo evitar revolear los ojos.

\- Eso a mí me parece una tremenda falta de respeto - dijo, también sin poder evitarlo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Las selfies tontas?

\- No, el hecho de que él cree que no vale la pena sacarte fotos a vos mientras vos estás así... en pijama, sin ningún trazo de maquillaje en tu rostro, con tu pelo indomado. Sos tan, pero _tan_ naturalmente hermosa, Flor.

   La intensidad del elogio podía ser sentida en el aire por ambas. Otra vez, el colorado se propagó por las mejillas de Flor. Ella parpadeó fuerte, hizo un ruidito con su garganta y puso su mano izquierda sobre su pecho. También parecía estar teniendo problemas debido a un corazón rebotador. Suspiró, sonriendo. Sus ojitos brillaban tanto que probablemente serían capaces de iluminar toda Buenos Aires. Jazmín quiso besarla más que nunca.

\- ¿Y si nos sacamos selfies tontas? - propuso la morena.

\- ¿Nosotras? ¿Con tu celu?

\- Sí. ¡Dale, es re divertido! - la sonrisa de Flor se agrandó y Jazmín _jamás_ podría resistir a eso.

\- Pero, ¿y si alguien...?

\- Alguien me chupa un huevo - Flor la interrumpió con convicción. - Yo quiero quedarme con algún tipo de souvenir de esta noche. Quiero poder mirar tu carita siempre. Dale, porfa. 

   Jazmín se mordió el labio, en parte porque tampoco podría resistir a ese tono tan suave con el cual Flor había finalizado su justificación, pero también porque le dolió acordarse que, tarde o temprano, Flor sería nada más que un hermoso recuerdo en su mente.

\- Bueno - la pelirroja asintió, tratando de regalarle su mejor sonrisa.

   Flor se paró, satisfecha, caminó hacia su mochila y agarró su celular. En seguida, las dos, acostadas lado a lado, se pusieron a hacer muecas a la cámara frontal del aparato. Para una de las fotos, Jazmín le dio un besito en la mejilla a Flor, y, para la última, ambas hicieron _duck faces_. Sus labios casi se tocaron.

\- Ay, me agarró la nostalgia - suspiró Flor, dejando su celular sobre la mesita de noche que había a su lado de la cama.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque yo suelo hacer esas boludeces con mis hermanas, ¿viste?

\- Ah, sí. No somos hermanas, igual, por suerte - le tiró Jazmín, como si estuviera coqueteando con ella otra vez.

\- Sí, por suerte - Flor sonrió chiquito, poniéndose colorada nuevamente. - Igual, es una sensación rara esa que tengo. Vos me hacés acordar a mis hermanas porque ellas son mis mejores amigas, mis únicas amigas, de hecho, y vos sos... como una vieja amiga que, hasta hoy, yo no me había enterado que tenía. Pero no es que yo te quiero solo como amiga. Es... que sos muy especial.

   Con los ojos húmedos, Jazmín asintió. Flor estaba tratando de explicar lo inexplicable - esa sensación de familiaridad e intimidad que las había empezado a rodear desde el principio - y la pelirroja la entendía perfecto.

\- Vos también sos muy, _muy_ especial para mí - le dijo, con la voz cargada de emoción, acariciándole la mejilla. - Supe que ibas a serlo desde el primer momento que te vi. Y yo también quiero un souvenir.

\- Bueno, andá a agarrar tu celu.

   En vez de hacer eso, Jazmín se sentó en la cama y se dio vuelta, recorriendo con su mirada la estantería que había atrás de ella. Tomó con cuidado entre sus manos la cámara semiprofesional que estaba sobre uno de los estantes.

\- ¡Uy, qué miedo! - bromeó Flor, sentándose también y mirando la cámara algo intimidada.

\- Si no te gusta la idea, yo voy por mi celu, no hay problema.

\- No, todo bien. Es un miedo que...

\- Que va de la mano con tus ganas - Jazmín afirmó suavemente, acordándose de como Flor se había descrito hacía un rato.

\- Sí - la morena confirmó, tímida.

   Jazmín se sentó en el borde de la cama, delante de Flor, quien ahora tenía las piernas flexionadas.

\- Reíte - instruyó con dulzura, escondiéndose detrás de la cámara.

   Flor, a su vez, trató de esconderse detrás de un mechón de su pelo, lo que hizo que se rieran las dos. Jazmín le sacó tres fotos en secuencia, tratando de captar el movimiento del momento.

\- Así que, además de ser tremenda chef, ¿vos sos fotógrafa?

\- Bueno, "fotógrafa" es mucho - Jazmín bajó la cámara. - Hice un par de cursos por placer, uno bastante básico mientras estaba en la secundaria y, años después, otro un poquito más avanzado. Me encanta la fotografía, salir a buscar hermosura en cualquier lado y registrarla. Encima es un hobby que me viene re bien porque las fotos en el Instagram de mi restaurante las saco yo.

   Flor la miró de manera contemplativa, mordiéndose el labio.

\- No parás de fascinarme.

   Jazmín sonrió, sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse otra vez, así como el resto de su cuerpo.

\- _Vos_ sos fascinante - se acercó un poquito más a ella, le acomodó el pelo detrás de su oreja izquierda y le dirigió delicadamente el rostro hacia el otro lado. - Quedate así un segundo.

   Flor obedeció, quedándose seria esta vez, mientras Jazmín le fotografiaba el perfil.

\- Hay en vos un tipo de hermosura que me encanta registrar - le dijo la pelirroja. - La hermosura que no es pretenciosa. Sos linda y en ningún momento tratás de serlo. Tu belleza simplemente existe, y eso sucede con las demás flores también.

   Flor la estaba mirando y Jazmín también captó la expresión de gratitud que se formó en su carita debido a esas palabras.

\- Y yo te digo eso como la semi _profeshional_  que soy - agregó, bajando nuevamente la cámara. - ¿Nunca pensaste en ser modelo? No sé, pero yo te re veo así como la chica de alguna marca de cosméticos veganos.

   La sonrisa de Flor se agrandó y ella la cubrió con su mano por un momento, claramente muy enternecida.

\- ¡Ay, qué lindo que me digas eso! Y, bueno, no, yo nunca pensé en ser modelo, precisamente, pero sí, soy una actriz frustrada, digamos.

\- ¡¿En serio?! ¿Por qué frustrada?

   Flor se encogió de hombros.

\- Y, porque casi nunca se iba alguien más allá de las familias y de los amigos de los actores a ver las obracitas de teatro independiente que yo solía hacer, ¿viste? Era mucho trabajo y muy poco reconocimiento. O sea, yo intenté vivir de eso, pero fue imposible.

   La chica hablaba con la tristeza y la resignación de quien ya había dejado de luchar por uno de sus más grandes sueños. Jazmín también se entristeció.

\- Ay, Flor... yo estoy segura de que no hay un solo actor en el mundo que no haya empezado su carrera actuando en teatros casi vacíos. Pero, bueno, olvidate de los fracasos financieros - la pelirroja le regaló una sonrisa entusiasmada. - Contame como te sentías arriba del escenario.

   La sonrisa de Jazmín se reflejó en los labios de Flor. La morena achinó sus ojitos brillantes e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás. Claramente tenía lindos recuerdos de esa época de su vida.

\- Yo me sentía... como una princesa - las dos se rieron. - De verdad, era... era mágico. Yo me sentía libre, capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

   Jazmín volvió a sonreír, orgullosa y melancólica a la vez. La miró fijo a los ojos. Su cerebro aún no había logrado descifrarla totalmente, pero su corazón, como siempre, la entendía. 

\- ¿Qué te pasó que dejaste de sentirte así? - preguntó bajito.

  Flor meneó la cabeza, devolviéndole la mirada fija.

\- No sé.

   Ya no hablaban solo sobre actuación y Flor parecía entenderlo. Cerró los ojos, como si la repentina profundidad de la charla hubiera sido demasiado, suspiró y le sonrió chiquito a Jazmín otra vez.

\- Es chistoso porque, en el colegio, me daba pánico hablar delante de mi grupo. Yo tengo Síndrome de Tourette y la ansiedad es una agravante, ¿viste?

\- ¿Lo de los tics nerviosos tenés? - Flor asintió. - Ni se nota - aunque, sí, Jazmín había notado como, a veces, Flor parpadeaba fuerte y soltaba un ruidito al ser elogiada. Por ahí recibir elogios de una chica la hacía sentir algo fuera de eje. Igual, para Jazmín, esas reacciones eran de las más adorables del mundo.

\- Es que lo tengo controlado; hago terapia desde que soy chiquita. Además - su tono se suavizó -, cuando estoy cerca a gente cuya presencia me hace bien, yo me tranquilizo y los tics se van.

   Jazmín sonrió, conmovida, y le acarició delicadamente una de sus espinillas desnudas. 

\- Hermosa. 

   Flor se quedó absorta en Jazmín por unos segundos, devolviéndole la sonrisa y la mirada dulce, pero en seguida prosiguió.

\- En fin, todavía no me gusta para nada hablar en público, me lleno de tics, es un desastre. Pero en teatro era distinto. ¡Dios, cómo era distinto! Desde el escenario yo veía las personas chiquititas y menos intimidantes. Sus miradas no me quemaban la piel. Yo simplemente miraba a mis compañeros a los ojos, me dejaba llevar y los tics también desaparecían. Yo tuve un profesor de teatro, un chileno pelado que sigue siendo una de mis personas favoritas en el mundo, que me decía que mis ganas de demostrarle a la gente que yo era capaz de actuar como cualquier otra persona, más allá de mi Tourette, me hacían actuar de una manera única. ¡Y me hacía _tan_ bien creerlo!

   A Jazmín le latía fuerte el corazón solo con imaginarse lo bien, lo _viva_ , que se solía sentir Flor arriba de un escenario. Era así que se sentía ella cada vez que entraba a la cocina de su restaurante, olía la comida y recibía las sonrisas y las bienvenidas de sus compañeros. Nadie en el mundo debería ser privado de vivir de su pasión, sea por una cuestión financiera o cualquier otra.

\- Ay, tenés que volver a actuar, Flor - le dijo, con los ojos húmedos. - Si pudieras verte la carita... . Te veo más linda que nunca. Por favor, prometeme que vas a volver a actuar. Que vas a dedicarle un tiempito al teatro en tus fines de semana aunque sea. Pero prometeme de verdad.

   Jazmín estiró su meñique derecho hacia Flor. La morena lo miró y sonrió, enganchando su propio meñique al de ella. 

\- Yo te prometo... que volveré a tomar clases. Necesito volver a aprender. Después vemos qué pasa.

\- Bueno - Jazmín también sonrió, realmente sintiéndose más tranquila, como si hubiera cumplido una meta personal de vida. - Es maravilloso seguir aprendiendo; nunca está de más. Igual, quedate tranquila porque, no importa cuanto tiempo pase, un artista nunca deja de ser un artista.

   La pelirroja le susurró la última fracción de la frase, como si le estuviera contando un secreto. Las dos se rieron, por fin desenganchando sus meñiques el uno del otro.

\- Ay, me encantaría verte actuar un día, ¿sabés? - suspiró Jazmín, volviendo a guardar su cámara y a sentarse en la cama al lado de Flor - ¿No estaría alguna de tus obras en YouTube?

\- No creo. En esa época no existían los smartphones todavía, ¿viste? O sea, a la gente no le interesaba filmar todo, todo el tiempo. Pero... - Flor estiró su brazo hacia la mesita de luz y agarró su celular - hay un videíto mío de cuando yo era chica que lo grabó mi papá con esas filmadoras pre históricas. Mi hermana mayor encontró el casete hace un tiempo, mandó digitalizar el video y me lo pasó. Es una pavada total, pero, bueno, esta soy yo jugando a ser actriz.

   Flor puso su celular en la horizontal y le dio play al video. Con una mano, Jazmín la ayudó a sostener el aparato, aunque no fuera realmente necesario. En la pantalla, ahora había una Flor de unos diez años sentada en un sillón. Tenía una remera blanca, un saquito gris y un collar de perlas puestos. El saco claramente no era suyo porque había sido arremangado. Parte de su pelo - los mismísimos rulos castaños y rebeldes que apenas caían sobre sus hombros - estaba recogida en una media colita. Miraba a la cámara con una carita seria - algo entre el enojo y el aburrimiento - y con sus manitos entrelazadas sobre su regazo. Estaba jugando a ser adulta y no le entraba más ternura en el cuerpo a Jazmín. _Aug 23, 1999,_ estaba escrito en la esquina derecha de la pantalla.

\- Bueno, estamos acá con la señorita Carmen Villanueva - informó el camarógrafo, seguramente el papá de Flor.

\- Señora - cortó la chiquita fríamente, estirando su mano izquierda hacia la cámara. Había una alianza dorada en su dedo anular, claramente más grande que él. - ¿No ves?

\- Sí, veo, perdóneme. Eh, señora Carmen, ¿qué edad tiene usted? 

\- Treinta y ocho tengo. Pero, ¿qué relevancia tiene ese dato, Mario? - Flor frunció el ceño, indignada. - Además, yo soy una dama y esas cosas a una dama no se pregunta, así que, por favor, ubicate.

   Jazmín largó una carcajada al mismo tiempo que el hombre también se rió detrás de la cámara, bajito. Era como ver a una adulta enfadada en el cuerpo de una niña. Era como ver un sketch en un programa de humor, la verdad. Un sketch donde el personaje de Flor contaba, con bastante molestia, que se le había rompido el taco a uno de sus zapatos recién comprados - ella, de hecho, mostraba un zapato con el taco rompido en un determinado momento del video, lo que hizo que Jazmín se riera aún más. 

\- Yo volví al shopping dos días después que me los compré y no me quisieron cambiarlos por otro par, ¿podés creer, Marito? Carísimos me salieron. Ah, pero yo voy a llevar esa gente a juicio, ¿sabés? Yo soy abogada y sé cuales son mis derechos. Se va a armar un lindo bardo, escribí lo que te digo.

   Jazmín, al igual que el papá de Flor, no podía parar de reírse. Era increíble la elocuencia con la que Flor pronunciaba cada palabra, el humor algo ácido que les ponía a ellas y el hecho de que nunca se permitía reír junto a su padre. Era una actriz, de eso Jazmín no tenía dudas.

\- Yo, la verdad, no sé por qué me pasan esas cosas a mí - suspiró dramáticamente. - Más allá de ser una ciudadana decente, que paga todos sus impuestos, yo soy una mujer buena, sensible, que todavía lleva una niña en su corazón.

   La pequeña Flor había empezado a hacer una vocecita llorosa y Jazmín se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama. Se reía tanto que le faltaba el aire. Esa entonación adulta que le solía salir tan naturalmente a ella, le cosquilleaba el estómago a la pelirroja.

\- Me duele la panza - dijo con un hilo de voz y los ojos húmedos de alegría.

\- Bueno, basta - Flor pausó el video, riéndose también, y puso su celular nuevamente sobre la mesita de noche. - No quiero que te mueras.

\- Es que sos muy espectacular. En serio. ¿Estuvo guionado eso?

\- La verdad que sí. El zapato era de mi mamá y no le quisieron cambiarlo después que se rompió el taco, así que yo me inspiré en eso. Me acuerdo que me senté a escribir el "guión" y que en seguida me puse a ensayar, como si yo fuera aparecer en la tele de verdad. Luego, le pedí a mi papá que no solo me filmara, sino que también actuara un ratito conmigo.

\- Sos multifacética, entonces - Jazmín le sonrió, contemplándola. - Actriz _y_ guionista.

   Bajo la mirada dulce de Jazmín, Flor sonrojó y le dio un empujoncito en el hombro.

\- Callate.

   Jazmín se rió.

\- Ey, mirame - pidió unos segundos después. Flor lo hizo. - Me puso tan feliz que me hayas mostrado eso. De verdad. Si antes yo ya sentía que te conocía desde hace tiempo, ahora ni te digo.

\- No, sí, decime. ¿Sentís que me conocés?

   Jazmín asintió, seria, mirándola a los ojos.

\- De toda la vida - hizo una pausa y se corrigió. - De _todas las vidas_.

   Flor se quedó callada un largo rato. Miró los ojos de Jazmín y entonces su boca, su boca y entonces sus ojos. Repitió el proceso varias veces y se acercó, tan despacito como podía. Las dos respiraban de manera acelerada y silenciosa. Jazmín cerró los ojos y sintió cuando Flor hizo lo mismo.

\- Yo también. 

   Esas dos palabritas, el sabor dulce y la calidez del aliento de Flor casi le provocaron un paro cardíaco a Jazmín. 

\- Ahora te toca a vos - volvió a susurrar la morena.

\- ¿Qué es lo que me toca a mí? - le preguntó Jazmín, no pudiendo evitar reírse bajito de su propia frustración.

\- Mostrarme algo de tu infancia. Una foto, tu último _#TBT_ en Instagram, no sé. Cualquier cosa que me quieras mostrar.

   Jazmín se puso de acuerdo y caminó hacia la percha que había al lado de la puerta. De ella, colgaba su mochila y, de ahí, Jazmín sacó su celular - que no había llevado consigo al boliche. En seguida, volvió a sentarse al lado de Flor en la cama.

\- Mi mamá subió esta foto a Facebook el último Día del Niño y me etiquetó a mí - informó, mostrándole a Flor una foto de las dos en el tercer cumpleaños de Jazmín. Estaban en el jardín de la casa donde ella había vivido los primeros años de su vida. Jazmín estaba en los brazos de su madre; ambas sonreían gigante la una a la otra y se miraban a los ojos, como si estuvieran riéndose debido a un chiste interno. Con una mano, la chiquita sostenía una guitarrita de plástico de color rosa; un regalo que le había hecho la joven mujer. - Me encanta esta foto. No me acordaba de ella hasta que la vi hace unos meses.

   Flor tomó con cuidado el celular de las manos de Jazmín, para poder ver mejor la foto. Le hizo zoom con la boca abierta y los ojitos brillantes. Estaba casi emocionada.

\- Ay, me muero... - dijo con la ternura estampada en su carita. - ¡Mirá los cachetotes que tenías vos! ¡Los quiero morder! ¿Cómo hago?

\- Mordelos si querés, no pasa nada - bromeó Jazmín, pensando que Flor se reiría mientras sus mejillas se pondrían coloradas y listo. Pero no. Flor se tomó en serio la invitación y mordió con cariño la mejilla izquierda de ella.

   Jazmín se estalló de la risa y se murió de amor. Sintió como que su interior se convertía en un sambódromo en época de carnaval. Duró un par de segundos el contacto, nada más, pero fue lo suficiente para marearle a Jazmín de una manera hermosa. Flor le acarició la mejilla con su pulgar en seguida y dejó un beso ahí, como si el local hubiera sido lastimado y ella quisiera curarlo. ¡Jazmín la amaba tanto! Y ese sentimiento, tarde o temprano, tendría que ser verbalizado.

\- ¡Qué hermosa es tu mamá! - le dijo Flor por fin, volviendo a mirar a la foto. - Es igual a vos. Bueno, vos sos igual a ella. ¿Alguna foto más reciente no tenés?

\- Creo que sí. A ver - Jazmín se puso a buscar en su galería. - Acá. Esta nos sacamos el año pasado, cuando yo me fui a verla por segunda vez a París.

   Era una selfie de Jazmín y su madre sentadas lado a lado en el césped del _Champ de Mars._ Detrás de ellas, a lo lejos, estaba la torre Eiffel, majestosa. Sin embargo, más majestosas todavía eran las sonrisas de las dos en esa foto, ambas gigantes también. Igualmente majestosos eran los dos pares de ojos verdes achinados, más verdes que el propio césped, y las dos cabelleras coloradas. A Jazmín también le encantaba esa foto. Casi podía oler el verano parisino por medio de ella, la naturaleza alrededor de los turistas, la felicidad que había llenado ese momento.

\- ¡Son idénticas, boluda! - observó Flor, impresionada - ¡Se parecen hermanas!

\- Nos decían mucho eso allá - informó Jazmín, divertida. El pelo de su madre no era tan largo ni tan ondeado como el de ella, además de tener un tono de colorado más claro, pero, de verdad, se parecían, inclusive más allá de la apariencia física.

   Flor la miró, curiosa.

\- ¿Cómo se llama ella?

\- Lilia - contestó Jazmín con una sonrisa que se reflejó en los labios de la morena.

\- ¡Ay, qué hermoso, otro nombre floral! Es _lirio_ en latín, ¿no? - la pelirroja asintió - ¿Fue ella quien eligió llamarte Jazmín?

\- Sí. Mi abuela por parte de madre se llama Hortensia, así que creo que es una tradición familiar. La ví unas pocas veces a ella. También vive en París.

  Flor asintió y luego la miró con cuidado.

\- ¿Te duele que tu mamá... haya elegido vivir lejos tuyo?

   Jazmín sonrió chiquito, apreciando el hecho de que Flor había tratado de no conjugar el verbo "abandonar". Así como con respecto a Elena, hablar de su relación con su madre no le costaba.

\- Al principio, sí, me dolió. Hoy en día ya no. Ella era muy joven cuando me tuvo y nunca estuvo realmente enamorada de mi papá. Se casó con él solo para poder darme una vida buena, cómoda, lo que creía que no sería capaz de darme siendo madre soltera. Cuando yo tenía tres años, su madre, quien, en esa época, ya vivía en París, le propuso que se fuera a vivir allá con ella, a terminar la facultad, que mi mamá había dejado cuando quedó embarazada. Era uno de sus sueños ese; recibirse. Quería ser paisajista, pero, cuando yo era chiquita, ella se quedaba conmigo en casa, o sea, no laburaba, y tampoco le gustaba la idea de pedirle plata a mi papá para volver a la universidad. Ella creía que él hacía mucho por nosotras dos como para hacerse cargo de eso también. Así que, cuando su madre se dispuso a ayudarla con la plata y le dijo que había más oportunidades de laburo en el ramo del paisajismo en París, ella lo aceptó y se fue - Jazmín hizo una pausa. Realmente ya no le dolía explicarle eso a la gente (aunque nunca lo había explicado de manera tan detallada a alguien antes). Lo hacía siempre de forma muy natural, como si estuviera contando un mero detalle de su infancia. - Yo nunca la odié, ¿sabés? Mi papá sí que, durante bastante tiempo, la odió por haberse ido, porque la amó mucho. Se pelearon un montón también, antes de que ella se fuera, porque ella me quería llevar y él no la dejó. No le gustaba cuando yo le preguntaba sobre ella y no le respondía a ella sus cartas. Eso lo hacía mi abuela, le mandaba fotos mías y tal. Ella, al igual que yo, tampoco la odiaba. De hecho, fue gracias a ella que, cuando yo tenía nueve años, me volví a encontrar con mi mamá en Buenos Aires, a disgusto de mi papá, obvio.

\- Wow - Flor suspiró, impresionada. Claramente era mucha información para procesar en un tan corto rato. - Y desde ese encuentro, ¿qué? ¿Están siempre en contacto?

\- Siempre. En esa época yo ya respondía a sus cartas por mi cuenta, nos llamábamos de vez en cuando, ella me mandaba regalos en mis cumpleaños y en las Navidades, y, con el pasar de los años, también nos empezamos a hablar por internet. Y, bueno, gracias a ese contacto más frecuente, vino su invitación a que yo la fuera visitar después que terminara el colegio. Yo me re ilusioné y me fui, con la intención de quedarme un par de meses con ella, nada más. De hecho, me quedé un par de años y fue una experiencia increíble.

   Flor ahora la miraba con admiración y deseo a la vez - una combinación algo inusual de sentimientos. Se mordió el labio.

\- Así que el francés lo tenés re fluido, ¿no?

   Jazmín se rió, sintiendo el calor subirle hacia sus mejillas otra vez. Ese comentario también era una especie de invitación, casi un desafío - _hablame en francés a ver si lo tenés fluido._

_- J'aime bien le penser -_ dijo con cautela. _Me gusta pensar que sí._

Flor se rió esta vez, escondiendo su carita sonrojada detrás de sus manos.

\- ¡Ay, no puede ser! - murmuró, todavía contra sus palmas.

   Jazmín se volvió a reír, acordándose de que Flor le había dicho que a ella le parecían muy sexy las personas que volteaban bien la comida en la sartén. Por ahí también le parecían sexy las personas que hablaban francés, así que Jazmín prosiguió, bajando un poquito más su tono de voz.

_\- J'aime aussi te voir rougir - también me gusta verte sonrojar._

   De hecho, las mejillas albas de Flor estaban rojas como tomates maduros. Una sonrisita hermosamente embobada curvaba sus labios.

\- Basta, Jazmín, me vas a matar.

   De repente, Jazmín fue invadida por una urgencia sin par. Necesitaba confesarle todo lo que le pasaba con ella de un tirón y sentía que solamente  lograría hacerlo en otro idioma. Así que la miró a los ojos y le acarició un lado del rostro, pidiéndole en silencio que la siguiera mirando también.  _Necesitaba_  que ella la mirara, que le prestara atención, aunque no lograra entender lo que Jazmín le diría en seguida.

\- _Je suis amoureux de ton rire, de tes cheveux, de tes yeux, de ta façon d'être, de ta façon de voir le monde._ Je n'ai jamais ressenti comme ça. _\- Yo estoy enamorada de tu risa, de tu pelo, de tus ojos, de tu manera de ser, de tu manera de ver el mundo. Nunca me he sentido así._

   Se hizo un silencio largo. Flor ya no reía. La miraba como que tratando de juntar las piecitas de un complejo rompe cabezas. Jazmín se sentía muy expuesta ante esa mirada, como si la barrera del idioma no la hubiera protegido en lo más mínimo.

\- Yo hice un curso básico de francés durante un tiempito - habló Flor, despacio. - Lo dejé porque mi pronunciación era y sigue siendo una pesadilla. El punto es que me encanta el idioma igual y algo de eso que me dijiste recién, yo entendí.

   Jazmín la seguía mirando, atónita y con los labios entreabiertos. Se sentía pura y simplemente una pelotuda.

\- Claro... - asintió apenas, tratando de procesar la información. - Sí, yo me merezco eso por haber sido narcisista a punto de estar segura de que yo era la única bilingüe acá. Perdoname. Por el narcisismo y por eso que te dije. Lo último que quiero es confundirte, Flor.

   La chica meneó la cabeza al instante.

\- Yo no estoy confundida. Con vos no estoy confundida. Con otras cosas, sí, pero con vos, no. Sé muy bien qué es lo que siento cuando te miro.

   El pobre corazoncito de Jazmín les rogó piedad a los dioses una vez más. Ella _también_ sabía exactamente qué sentía cuando la miraba. Con los ojos cerrados, la pelirroja sintió la punta de la nariz de Flor rozándose contra la suya. Sería capaz de matar y de morirse por partirle la boca de un beso, pero a la vez no quería empezar algo que sabía que tendría que frenar en seguida.

\- Ayudame, por favor, porque yo no sé salir de esta situación - susurró, desarmada.

   Esta vez, Flor fue la que se rió chiquito de su propia frustración. Se alejó unos centímetros de Jazmín y, así, la tensión se rompió una vez más.

\- ¿Qué hiciste vos en París? - preguntó la morena en un tono liviano, recostando su cabeza en uno de los almohadones, tranquila - ¿Estudiaste?

   Jazmín también se tranquilizó y le volvió a sonreír.

\- No, trabajé. ¿Te acordás que te dije que mi mamá me mandaba regalos desde allá? - Flor asintió - Bueno, cuando yo cumplí trece, el regalo que me llegó fue una guitarra. Pero no cualquier guitarra, _su_ guitarra. Así como yo, ella es una amante de la música, ¿viste? Y ese regalo me emocionó un montón, tanto que yo empecé a aprender a tocar solita y llevé esa guitarra conmigo a París. Canté por las calles de allá un tiempo. Un día canté cerca a un restaurante, el dueño me escuchó y me propuso que cantara adentro. También fui camarera en ese mismo restaurante y, después, asistente de cocina. Aprendí un montonazo. Pero, bueno, volví porque quería estudiar acá. Extrañaba a mi abuela, que aún no había fallecido. Extrañaba mirar a mis amigos a los ojos y decirles "¡che, boludo!". Y extrañaba los mates también. ¡Dios, como extrañaba los mates!

   Flor se rió.

 - ¿Sos muy matera vos?

 - Mal. Nivel adicción. ¿Vos?

 - Para nada - meneó la cabeza con una sonrisita. 

 - ¡¿Qué?! - Jazmín ensanchó los ojos, divertida. - ¿Ni un poquitito te gusta? ¿Por qué?

\- Porque tiene sabor a pasto y... no, ¿sabés qué? Yo no voy a discutir eso con vos porque se va a volver una discusión interminable. Solo te digo que, según mi papá, yo tengo el paladar de una persona de cinco años.

\- Yo estoy de acuerdo con tu papá - informó Jazmín, riéndose también. Flor le dio un empujoncito en el hombro.

\- Callate.

   Jazmín se rió aún más. Se respiraba intimidad. Era como si la pelirroja hubiera pasado toda la vida cargándole por sus gustos peculiares. Era como si las risas de las dos fueran melodías que hubieran sido compuestas para entrelazarse en el aire, porque, juntas, tenían una armonía increíble. Flor la miraba completamente maravillada. 

\- En serio, Jaz, ¡qué vida la tuya, por Dios! ¿Cantante en París? ¡Ay, yo estaba segura de que cantabas! Es obvio que tenés la voz de un ángel simplemente por tu forma de hablar. ¿Allá cantabas solo en francés o en español también?

\- Por lo general, en francés, pero, a veces, algunas personas se quedaban a charlar un rato conmigo en las calles, ahí yo les contaba que venía de Argentina y ellas me pedían que cantara algo en español. En inglés también me atrevía a cantar, pero no tan seguido.

\- ¿No me cantarías algo ahora? - preguntó Flor, con la dulzura y los ojitos brillantes de una niña esperanzada - ¿Algo en francés? La canción que más te guste. Dale, porfa.

   Jazmín sonrió de oreja a oreja. Si cualquier otra persona estuviera delante suyo en ese momento y le hubiera hecho el mismo pedido, la pelirroja le habría inventado alguna excusa. _Necesito practicar - el francés, la guitarra, el canto._  Pero a Flor no. A ella Jazmín no le podía mentir; no le podría mentir nunca. Así que caminó hacia el soporte que estaba al lado de su pequeño escritorio y tomó por el mástil la guitarra española que había pertenecido a su madre. Estaba ya viejita, pero Jazmín la cuidaba mucho y, aunque tuviera la plata para comprarse otra, no tenía ganas de hacerlo en lo más mínimo. Le encantaba esa guitarra. Le encantaba algo con historia.

   Se volvió a sentar en la cama y abrazó a su vieja compañera de madera. Lo hacía siempre, casi a diario; cuando se sentía triste, nostálgica, sola, alegre, cuando extrañaba a su madre o simplemente cuando tenía ganas de escucharse hacer música. Flor ya no estaba sentada a su lado, sino delante suyo. Jazmín miró a los ojos la espectadora más hermosa que había tenido en toda su vida y le sonrió, algo tímida.

 - A ver si me acuerdo como era mi canción francesa favorita - tocó algunos acordes que acompañaban la melodía de  _On Était Beau,_ de Louane. - Bueno, parece que sí.

   Luego, empezó a cantarla. Había dos versiones de la canción; la oficial, que tenía un ritmo alegre y que Jazmín había cantado inúmeras veces en las calles de París, y la acústica, bastante melancólica. La segunda opción le pareció más apropiada para el momento. La letra, de por sí, era melancólica también. Hablaba de un amor que no se había dado por haber sido demasiado intenso.

    _Éramos hermosos_

    _Pero acelerábamos sin freno_

_Nos amábamos mucho_

_Para amarnos bien_

_Éramos hermosos_

_Siempre que sonreíamos por nada_

_Nos amábamos mucho_

_Para amarnos bien_ , decía el estribillo.

   Jazmín no creía en eso, la verdad. Para ella, el amor nunca estaba de más; "demasiado amor" no podía ser la razón del fin de una relación. _Si se siente demasiado de una manera que agobia, no es amor_ , era una de sus filosofías. Sin embargo, mientras cantaba, Jazmín de hecho se preguntó si ese amor que sentía por Flor no sería demasiado a punto de asustarla. ¿Sería ese amor demasiado intenso, o loco, o inexplicable, para terminar en algo bueno?

   Entonces, Jazmín volvió a prestarle atención a Flor. Con los ojitos húmedos, la chica, vez tras otra, moldaba con los labios una frasecita que se repetía varias veces durante la canción. _Je pense à toi. Te pienso._

_En las calles, te pienso_

_En las avenidas, te pienso_

_Durante las noches oscuras, te pienso_

_No importa si es tarde_

_Bajo la luz de los postes, te pienso_

_En la claridad del día, te pienso_

_En todos los hemisferios, te pienso_

_Bajo el polvo_

_Me despierto, te pienso_

_Aún durmiendo, te pienso_

_Cuando hay mucho sol, te pienso_

_Nada es igual_

_En la cuerda floja, te pienso_

_Sin equilibrio, te pienso_

_Si retrocedo, te pienso_

_Soy ridícula_

_Una noche más, te pienso_

_Melancólica, te pienso_

_En la niebla, te pienso_

_No lo puedo creer_

Cada vez que Jazmín la veía cantar inaudiblemente esa frase, las dudas y los miedos se le iban. Era como si Flor le estuviera diciendo _yo también te voy a pensar en todas esas situaciones._ Era como si le estuviera asegurando una conexión eterna.

\- Yo entendí unas pocas frases, nada más, pero fue lo suficiente para que yo esté segura de que sos todo lo lindo de este mundo - Flor empezó a acercarse despacito, una vez que Jazmín ya había terminado de cantar.

   La pelirroja sonrió, también emocionada, y soltó su guitarra, recostándola en la mesita de noche, así tenía los brazos otra vez libres para Flor. Le tocó ambos muslos desnudos, disfrutando de lo calentita que estaba la piel de ella, y sus manos siguieron subiendo hacia su cintura, por sobre la remera de pijama. Jazmín la atrajo aún más hacia sí, con cautela, y Flor hizo que sus mejillas rozaran la una contra la otra, como un gatito buscando cariño.

\- No te das una idea de lo bien que yo me siento con vos, Jaz - susurró, aún sin mirarla. - No sabía que podía sentirme así con alguien, te juro.

   A Jazmín la sangre se le estaba hirviendo. Tenía los pelos de punta y era incapaz de formular una respuesta a eso. Era incapaz de raciocinar, de hecho. Soltó un suspiro chiquito. Se moría de ganas. Flor, aparentemente, le leyó la mente - el cuerpo, mejor dicho -, porque despegó sus mejillas y clavó su mirada oscura en los labios de Jazmín justo antes de morderle el inferior, con una dulce ferocidad, y besarla. Fuerte. Con el infinito deseo que desbordaba de su ser por su boca.

   Jazmín tenía la cabeza en otra galaxia. Se aferró a Flor y correspondió a ese beso como si no fuera haber un mañana. Se acostó en la cama con ella arriba suyo. Se encajaban tan bien, anatómicamente hablando. La sensación del cuerpo calentito de Flor sobre el suyo, entre sus brazos y sus piernas, era increíble. Jazmín nunca había creído que las personas son como que "cósmicamente diseñadas" antes de nacer para que, cuando estén crecidas, se encajen perfectamente a los cuerpos de "sus" respectivas personas, pero allí estaba Florencia Estrella con toda su magia, nuevamente haciendo que Jazmín creyera, o quisiera creer, en el improbable.

   Se besaban como si la una conociera profundamente cada rincón de la boca de la otra. Sabían por donde ir, cuando frenar, cuando avanzar. Era como si hicieran eso desde siempre.

   Fueron bajando la intensidad del contacto gradualmente. Sonreían y se besaban las sonrisas, cada vez más despacio.

\- ¿Qué pasa que me mirás así, tan lindo? - le preguntó Jazmín, una vez que sus labios ya se habían despegado totalmente. Hablaba con una voz perezosa y muy azucarada.

\- Te miro como sos - respondió Flor, peinándole algunas ondas coloradas. - Linda. Perfecta.

   Jazmín se permitió disfrutar por un momento de los elogios, que le prendieron fuego lentamente, pero en seguida la corrigió.

\- No, perfecta no soy, te lo aseguro.

\- Para mí sí que lo sos. Todo lo que hacés, hacés perfecto y con tanto amor. Sos chef, fotógrafa, cantante, musicista, políglota. A ver, ¿qué más te falta dominar? ¿Las artes plásticas?

   Jazmín se rió, aún muy sonrojada, y simplemente señaló con la cabeza un cuadro que colgaba de la pared opuesta, unos palmos arriba del sillón. Flor lo miró y abrió la boca, impresionada.

\- ¿Lo pintaste vos?

   La pelirroja asintió, orgullosa. Era una obra súper colorida, que Jazmín había pintado utilizando la técnica del puntillismo. Era una mezcla de colores, simplemente. Para muchos, podría no significar nada, pero para Jazmín significaba todo. Ella había pintado ese cuadro unos días antes de irse a París por primera vez. Veinte años recién cumplidos tenía. Estaba recontra ilusionada y contenta con todo lo del viaje, y esos sentimientos tan lindos no le habían cabido en el pecho. En resumen, sus sueños habían sido pintados en aquel lienzo casi tan largo como el sillón; su esperanza de llegar a vivir una vida llena de color y sin necesaria definición. Lo más emocionante de eso era que el presente de Jazmín realmente _era_ esa tan soñada vida.

   Flor se paró sin decir nada más y dio unos pasos hacia el cuadro. Se quedó un largo rato admirándolo, quietita, como si estuviera en un museo. Semejante reverencia también le emocionó mucho a Jazmín, que caminó hacia ella y la abrazó por detrás. Flor relajó al instante contra su cuerpo y empezó a acariciarle los antebrazos. Esa sensación de intimidad y familiaridad le inundaba aún más a Jazmín a cada segundo. 

\- Sos fabulosa, Jaz - le dijo Flor, muy tranquila, y la miró. - Es increíble este cuadro, de verdad. Es muy vos. Yo lo miro y... y me parece infinito, como tu hermosura. Y siento que me quiero perder en él, como me quiero perder en vos.

   Con los ojos húmedos, Jazmín apretó los labios. Tenía un  _te amo_ en la punta de la lengua. En seguida, le besó a Flor en el hombro derecho. Prolongó el contacto hasta más no poder, a ver si se le iban esas terribles ganas de romper en llanto. 

\- Gracias - murmuró contra la piel de ella, respirándola profundamente, tratando de guardar en su mente ese olor tan rico que, inexplicablemente (como todo hasta el momento), la hacía sentir como si, por primera vez en su vida, hubiera encontrado su hogar. _Gracias por decirme cosas tan lindas. Gracias por cruzar mi camino. Gracias por permitirme que esté así de cerca tuyo._  - Vos también sos fabulosa, ¿sabés?

   Flor se rió. Claramente no la creía.

\- Ey, de verdad - insistió Jazmín, guiándola hacia el sillón. Se sentaron lado a lado. La colorada le acomodó el pelo detrás de su oreja derecha. - Mirame. Vos podés hacer todo lo que quieras hacer, solo tenés que tenerte un poquitito más de fe, ¿viste?

   Flor la seguía mirando, serena, pero aún no parecía estar del todo convencida.

\- Mhm - asintió apenas.

   Era bastante trillado el consejo, realmente. Flor seguramente ya había escuchado lo del "creé en vos misma" varias veces, así que Jazmín resolvió cambiar de estrategia.

\- A ver, vos recién listaste todo lo que yo soy. Pero vos también sos un montón de cosas, ¿o no? Sos la dueña de un hotel, tenés una actriz durmiente acá que se muere por volver a despertarse - Jazmín tocó el centro del pecho de Flor -, sos astróloga y a, esta altura, también hablarías francés si no hubieras dejado tu curso. 

\- Puede ser. Igual, yo no soy lo suficientemente sexy o refinada para el francés, eh. Digo, por ahí yo puedo llegar a hablar fluido algún día, pero tan linda como vos nunca voy a sonar.

   Flor no se estaba quejando exactamente. De hecho, al concluir, pareció estar coqueteando con Jazmín otra vez. La pelirroja soltó una risita mientras sentía sus mejillas prendidas fuego nuevamente.

\- Mirá, te voy a decir dos cosas. La primera: la sensualidad de una persona es algo puramente subjetivo. O sea, algo de vos que te parezca re tonto, me puede volver loca a mí. Y la segunda: por favor, basta de ese mito ridículo de que, para hablar francés, tenés que ser refinada, elegante y millonaria. La gente dice eso como si en Francia no existieran personas que viven en barrios pobres o hasta en situación de calle. Pero esas personas, sí, existen allá, hablan francés y no tienen la _finesse_ como prioridad. 

\- Wow... - Flor sonrió chiquito, impresionada. - Siento como que me pegaste una cachetada en el alma. En serio, nunca había pensado desde ese ángulo y ahora me da vergüenza haber dejado el curso por un motivo tan pelotudo.

   Jazmín le tomó la mano.

\- No quiero hacerte sentir mal con eso, Flopi. Justamente todo lo contrario. Si te gusta tanto el idioma como me dijiste, te quiero alentar a que vuelvas a las clases. Más que nada, te quiero pedir que nunca abandones a tus sueños porque te da vergüenza no ser perfecta o porque tenés miedo.

   Al final, fue igual de trillado el consejo, pero a Jazmín no le importó. No podía parar de pensar en lo fácil que le había salido el _Flopi_. En lo mucho que parecía que ese apodo había estado años y años guardado en el fondo de su mente, solamente esperando para ser pronunciado así, nomás, durante ese momento tan cómodo. Flor también pareció notar esa facilidad, esa comodidad, y entrelazó sus dedos.

\- Vos deberías escribir libros de autoayuda, ¿sabés?

   Jazmín apretó aún más su palma contra la de Flor. Su estómago era un hermoso lío de mariposas.

\- ¿Eso significa que vas a seguir mi consejo trillado? 

\- Sí - le sonrió Flor. - Sos muy inspiradora. Además, cuando yo vuelva a las clases, voy a pensar en vos todo el tiempo. O sea, solo hay ganancias. Aparte, me hiciste acordar que sé decir _bonjour, petit croissant._

   Jazmín se rió fuerte. Le pareció lo más tierno del mundo como Flor esperó un segundo antes de pronunciar cada palabra, como que tratando de recodar como hacerlo, y tal ternura la hizo inclinarse sobre la chica y recostar la cabeza en su hombro. Seguían de la mano.

\- ¡Ay, me muero! Y jamás vuelvas a repetir que tu pronunciación es una pesasilla, te lo pido por favor. ¡Está re buena, boluda!

\- Gracias. Mi profe me lo enseñó en el primer día de clases, como para que soltáramos la lengua, y fue lo único que logré aprender a decir. Igual, ¿para qué sirve? Digo, me cuesta creer que los hablantes de francés realmente se digan  _pequeña medialuna._

\- Bueno, yo no recuerdo haberlo escuchado antes, pero, de todos modos, te sirvió para matarme de ternura a mí - Jazmín miró hacia arriba y se encontró con los ojos castaños y hogareños de Flor, quien le sonrió, agradecida.

   Se quedaron un ratito así, pegadas la una a la otra; Flor ahora con su brazo derecho alrededor de los hombros de Jazmín, como que protegiéndola, mientras la pelirroja aún tenía la cabeza recostada en su hombro y respiraba los rastros ya casi inexistentes del perfume cítrico en su cuello.

\- Yo quisiera hacer algo más con vos antes de que... salga el sol - le dijo Flor de repente.

   Jazmín la miró otra vez, todavía sin levantar la cabeza de su hombro. Trató de ignorar el dolor pungente que había vuelto a su pecho - porque ahí estaba la pre despedida nuevamente - y rodeó la cintura de ella con los brazos.

\- ¿Qué querés hacer, hermosa? ¿Quéres que nos tomemos un avión hacia Mar del Plata y que vayamos a caminar por la arena bajo la luz de la luna hasta el amanecer? Querés que... no sé, ¿que nos vayamos a saltar en paracaídas? - las dos se rieron - Porque yo siento que, con vos, haría todo.

\- Yo también - Flor le besó la cabeza, las ondas coloradas, y le pareció a Jazmín que se quedó unos segundos oliéndolas. - Y aunque me encantaría hacer todo eso con vos, es... es otra cosa. A mí me encanta bailar, ¿viste? Bailo como una ridícula, pero bailo. Casi siempre solo con mis hermanas, uno u otro reggaeton cuando estamos en pedo o necesitamos despejar. Pero también me encanta bailar unos lentos de vez cuando y a Dani no le gusta. Dice que no sabe. Y yo no creo en el "no sé bailar", creo en el "tengo cero ganas de bailar". Él empezó a tomar clases de baile por el casamiento, pero qué sé yo, me gustaría que su motivación no hubiera sido la platea, ¿entendés?

   Jazmín se tomó unos segundos para respirar profundo. A esa altura ya había levantado su cabeza del hombro de Flor y la emoción le fluía por todo el cuerpo.

\- No sé si entiendo bien, la verdad - informó con la voz embargada. - ¿Vos... querés bailar un lento conmigo?

\- Sí. ¿Te gustaría?

   Una lágrima se le escapó a Jazmín. Ella la secó con una mano mientras le acariciaba la mejilla a Flor con la otra.

\- Más que nada en el mundo. ¿Tenés pensada alguna canción?

   Flor meneó la cabeza. 

\- Elegí vos. La que quieras. En el idioma que quieras.

   Jazmín se paró y caminó hacia su cama, donde aún estaba su celular. Le dio play a _Lo Que Perdimos,_ de Natalie Perez, y dejó el aparato al lado del de Flor, en la mesita de noche. Estiró su brazo derecho hacia la chica aún sentada, invitándola, mientras los primeros acordes sonaban. Flor le sonrió y empezó a reducir la distancia entre ellas. Rodeó el cuello de Jazmín con sus brazos mientras ella rodeaba su cintura con los suyos. Se engancharon perfectamente y empezaron a mover sus pies descalzos de un lado al otro, despacito, en el medio de aquella espaciosa habitación. 

   Hacía rato que el mundo ya no existía para las dos, pero, ahora, era como si ambas estuvieron aún más inmersas, aún más perdidas, en ese nuevo mundo que era solo de ellas.

   La canción hablaba exactamente de lo que ellas estaban viviendo; de aprender con el pasado para poder entregarse al presente.

    _Quiero despeinarme en el viento y con tu risa_

_Quiero regalarte todo aquello que aprendí_

_Un poco más_

_Más de lo que precisas_

_Quiero intentar_

_Secarte las heridas_

   Jazmín la giró algunas veces durante la canción, también bailó pegada a ella mientras ella estaba dada vuelta y le acariciaba los antebrazos - a ambas les encantaba esa posición -, pero pasaron gran parte de esos minutos refugiadas la una en el cuello de la otra, entregadas a un abrazo aparentemente eterno.

    _Tiene que ser una conexión de vidas pasadas_ , pensó Jazmín mientras la mano derecha de Flor le recorría la espalda. Ella no creía en vidas pasadas, pero era la única explicación, aunque irracional, que encontraba para el hecho de que, con esa caricia tan delicada, Flor le tocaba el alma. Nadie, nunca, la había hecho sentirse así, deliberadamente expuesta al toque de tantas maneras distintas. _Te amo,_ le dijo mentalmente, mientras también le acariciaba la espalda. _Te amo, te amo, te amo._

Entonces, Flor la miró, aún con sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Jazmín. La miró lindo y profundo, con sus ojos castaños oscurecidos e infinitos. Ya no bailaban. Parecía que Flor había escuchado, _sentido_ , la declaración incesante de Jazmín - la pelirroja realmente no dudaba que la telepatía fuera uno de los muchos poderes de Florencia Estrella. Es más, parecía que la chica le estaba declarando lo mismo en silencio. 

   Por fin, Flor se puso en puntas de pie y selló esa declaración telepática con un beso. Justo ahí, la canción terminó, pero luego empezó de nuevo porque el _repeat_ estaba activado en el celular de Jazmín. Sin embargo, claro estaba que las dos no volverían a bailar esa noche. 

   Flor empezó a empujarla delicadamente hacia la cama. Jazmín se sentó y Flor, todavía de pie, se encajó entre sus piernas. Le peinaba las ondas coloradas sin prisa y la miraba muy fijo. El deseo se le desbordaba y Jazmín no aguantó más.

\- ¿Estás segura? - le tuvo que preguntar porque sentía que esta vez sería muy distinta a las anteriores.

   Flor asintió.

\- Muy segura.

   Entonces, Jazmín empezó a sacarle la remera. Flor finalizó la tarea, tirándola al suelo. Jazmín le besó el abdomen, varias veces, y la arrancó un suspiro denso. Se acostaron en la cama, Flor arriba, y se terminaron de desnudar en seguida. 

   En un dado momento, mientras tenía sus piernas a cada lado de las caderas de Jazmín, Flor le mordió el lóbulo a ella, una y otra vez, tan despacio como podía. Sentada y rodeando su cintura los brazos, Jazmín gimió fuerte y lento. Le encantaba tanto cuando Flor la mordía así, desinhibida, en cualquier rincón de su cuerpo.

\- ¿Te gusta eso? - murmuró la chica, obviamente sabiendo la respuesta.

   Su tono de voz y su aliento pegado a la oreja de Jazmín la hicieron soltar otro gemidito.

\- Sí, mi amor - susurró contra su cuello. 

   Le salió tan, pero tan fácil que, por un momento, Jazmín realmente no pudo afirmar si lo había dicho o si lo había pensado. Igual, no se asustó. La siguió amando sin miedo de demostrar absolutamente nada, y Flor hizo lo mismo, aunque sin decirlo. Y esta vez, mientras Natalie Perez seguía cantando, sí que Flor le regaló el mejor, más intenso y más lleno de significado orgasmo de su vida.

\- ¿Te puedo confesar algo? - le preguntó Jazmín, cucharreándola. El departamento había vuelto a ser dominado por un silencio muy cómodo.

   Flor le tomó la mano derecha y entrelazó sus dedos. Más pegadas, más _conectadas_ , no podían estar.

\- Por favor.

   Jazmín le dejó un beso lento en el hombro.

\- Después que me separé, yo me acosté con algunas chicas, tratando de volver a encontrar algo que está acá, que está en vos - suspiró. - Yo me había olvidado como era hacer el amor.

   Flor se dio vuelta para mirarla, sin soltarle la mano. 

\- Yo, gracias a vos, me di cuenta que nunca había hecho el amor antes.

   Jazmín necesitó varios segundos para procesar la información. Sus ojos se fueron humedeciendo gradualmente. Un ser tan precioso como Flor se merecía que le hicieran el verdadero amor todos los días. La besó, despacio y con todo el amor que tenía adentro, tratando de decirle eso.

   Se durmieron así, abrazadas y amadas como nunca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Bueno, antes de cualquier cosa, quiero agradecerles (y, de cierta forma, dedicarles el capítulo) a:
> 
> . Suély Moraes, quien me hizo un análisis increíblemente hermoso y preciso de las personalidades de Flor y Jazmín basado en sus signos. Yo no creo en la astrología, pero, al igual que a Jazmín acá, me llena de ternura escuchar a un apasionado hablando del tema ♡
> 
> . Rita Escobar, porque yo me enteré hace poco que a ella le gusta mucho esta historia. Gracias a ella, Flor y Jaz bailaron Lo Que Perdimos acá :3
> 
> . Paloma Martin, porque ambas son sus amigas y ella fue tipo el puente xD
> 
> \- El video de la pequeña Flor actuando fue basado en las veces que una Violeta Urtizberea igual de pequeña estuvo en Magazine For Fai.
> 
> \- Yo no hablo francés, así que todo el contenido que está en francés acá, se lo debo a Google Traductor.
> 
> \- La canción francesa que le cantó Jazmín a Flor: youtu.be/GK96bciRXiY
> 
> \- En fin, muchas gracias a todos por el amor y la paciencia, los quiero ♡


	7. Acuchillar mis miedos

   Jazmín siempre había sido muy creativa y tal creatividad se iba frecuentemente con ella a dormir. Siempre había sido una chica de pocas pesadillas y de muchos sueños hermosos y coloridos, como sus pinturas y sus creaciones culinarias. También siempre se acordaba de todos sus sueños al despertarse, y esos recuerdos eran tan vívidos que, cuando era chiquita, solía describirlos detalladamente en sus diarios. Las pocas veces que no se acordaba de sus sueños, una sensación la acompañaba durante casi toda la mañana, como que comunicándole la naturaleza del sueño, buena o mala. Casi siempre era buena y lo que la llenaba era una paz enorme. Por eso eran prácticamente inexistentes las mañanas en las que se despertaba de mal humor.

    Sin embargo, esta mañana, Jazmín no se acordaba de nada de lo que había soñado. Ni siquiera había esa sensación en su pecho, intentando hacerla recordar algo. Es más, mientras sus ojitos recién abiertos trataban de acostumbrarse a la luz del sol que ya invadía su departamento, Jazmín simplemente sentía que no había soñado con nada, porque toda la hermosura del mundo se había dormido entre sus brazos. O sea, ¿para qué soñar?

    Flor ya no estaba acostada al lado de Jazmín, pero su lado de la cama aún estaba tibio. Ambas remeras de pijama, que habían pasado la mayor parte de la noche en el piso, estaban ahora bien dobladitas a los pies de la cama, así como la ropa de Jazmín. El vestidito negro y florido de Flor había desaparecido y, por unos segundos, eso le entristeció profundamente a la pelirroja, quien en seguida miró hacia su derecha y notó la mochila de la chica aún en el piso. Jazmín respiró suavecito, aliviada. Las esposas de velcro rojas seguramente habían sido guardadas, pues tampoco estaban a la vista.

   Jazmín se rascó la cabeza.

\- ¿Flor? - la llamó. El sueño en su voz no le permitió hacerlo muy fuerte. Miró hacia el otro lado y la vio, de espaldas a ella, en el pequeño balcón, apreciando el amanecer.

    Jazmín sonrió. Se acostó de lado y se puso a contemplarla. Su mente voló muy alto, hacia un universo alternativo donde lo más normal del mundo era que las dos se despertaran juntas en un sábado de verano y que Jazmín la observara, desnuda, después de haberle hecho el amor toda la noche, mientras Flor no se daba cuenta de que estaba siendo observada.

    Jazmín se quedó un ratito en ese universo, disfrutando de la inmensa sensación de familiaridad que la imagen de Flor en su balcón le proporcionaba. En seguida, desdobló la remera que, durante la noche, había pertenecido a la chica, la olió y se la puso. Dio unos pasos hacia la puerta abierta del balcón y se apoyó en el marco, sonriendo sutilmente. Sería capaz de pasar la vida contemplándola.

\- _Bonjour, petit croissant._

   Flor se dio vuelta al instante y largó una carcajada, echando su cabeza hacia atrás. Jazmín deseó muy fuerte que todos los demás días de su vida empezaran con ese sonido tan precioso.

\- Buen día. Perdón que vine acá sin pedirte permiso, es que... te vi ahí durmiendo, tan linda, y no... no quise despertarte.

   Jazmín se había acercado a ella y tuvo que apoyar su antebrazo izquierdo en el parapeto a ver si lograba no caerse de lo derretida que estaba. Le mataba de amor ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de Flor. _Vos sos linda._

\- Está todo más que bien, no te preocupes - _mi casa es tu casa,_ estaba implícito en su tono de voz. - ¿Dormiste bien?

   Flor la miró de lleno, sonriendo dulce y sinceramente.

\- Sí, re bien. Fue un respiro tan grande para mí haber pasado la noche con vos, Jaz. No tenés idea. Pero... - su sonrisa se deshizo - me desperté y empecé a pensar. De esa manera que me da miedo y me destruye por dentro, ¿viste? Entonces vine acá a ver si los sonidos de la calle les podrían callar a mis pensamientos. No me gusta quedarme mucho tiempo sola con ellos en un lugar muy silencioso.

\- Si les tenés miedo a tus propios pensamientos a veces, significa que ellos son súper bien elaborados, ¿no? - supuso Jazmín. Seguía pensando que Flor tenía una mente brillante, siempre activa.

\- Y sí. Pero me da mucha bronca tener tantos miedos, preocuparme tanto, casi siempre por pensamientos ridículamente catastróficos que, muy en el fondo, sé que no se van a concretar. Por lo menos no de la manera que yo me los imagino. Igual, siento que estoy todo el tiempo agotada.

   Flor tenía ambos antebrazos apoyados en el parapeto. Jazmín le tocó el izquierdo, suavecito, y Flor le dio la mano, en silencio. Entrelazaron sus dedos y Jazmín sintió una paz enorme llenarle el pecho, como la que la llenaba luego de un sueño lindo.

\- ¿Sabés que las personas que tienen algún tipo de trastorno de ansiedad son muy inteligentes?

    Flor la miró escéptica, pero con una sonrisita en sus labios, que le decía a Jazmín que prosiguiera.

\- Es verdad. Yo una vez vi un video de un chico que tiene un canal en Youtube sobre salud mental. En ese video, él decía que es necesario mucha inteligencia para que uno se preocupe tanto; que los verdaderos pelotudos son los que viven la vida creyendo que no les va a pasar nunca nada; que ustedes, los ansiosos, son re creativos, porque se están siempre imaginando las peores posibilidades. Ustedes solo tienen que canalizar esa inteligencia y esa creatividad a otro lado.

   La sonrisa de Flor se ensanchó y ella recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Jazmín.

\- Dejá la cocina, boluda - bromeó bajito. - Podés hacerte una fortuna como terapeuta. Con esa voz dulce que tenés, serías capaz de hacer que cualquier cosa se quedara en la mente de tus pacientes. Y yo sería tu primera.

   Jazmín soltó una risita suave. Tardó unos segundos en volver a hablar porque no sabía qué hacer con el calor que la había invadido sin preaviso.

\- Yo creo que podría ser chef y terapeuta a la vez. Total, solo me importaría tener una paciente y nadie más - bromeó también, pero no tanto.

    Se quedaron un rato así, juntitas, observando en silencio el movimiento aún tranquilo en la calle. Por la frescura del aire y los pajaritos que trinaban llenos de energía, seguramente no eran ni las siete, y Jazmín se dejó perder una vez más en aquel universo alternativo. Se permitió creer que, con Flor, miraban seguido el amanecer, principalmente en los fines de semana.

\- Lo que me despertó, en realidad, fue un mensaje de Daniel.

   Flor no expresó ningún tipo de emoción al informar eso. Mantuvo un tono de voz frío y algo distante. Jazmín no supo qué pensar; no dijo nada, no se movió, debido al miedo, principalmente. Flor seguía con la cabeza recostada en su hombro y sus dedos seguían entrelazados.

\- Él me dijo que las strippers tuvieron un problema de tránsito y que no pudieron llegar allá - continuó la morena. - Fueron solo las birras y el poker, al final. Siento que es todo muy cómico pero no encuentro la fuerza necesaria para reírme todavía - hizo una pausa. - Él también me dijo que me extrañaba.

   La única emoción que Jazmín pudo reconocer en esa última información fue culpa.

\- ¿Vos te arrepentís? - preguntó después de otro momento de silencio. Era una pregunta egoísta, pero no la pudo evitar. Estaba insegura y necesitaba saberlo.

   Flor levantó su cabeza del hombro de Jazmín y la miró a los ojos.

\- No - y había una cantidad inmensurable de emociones en esa palabrita. El corazón de Jazmín se calentó y sus ojos se humedecieron al instante. - Yo me arrepiento de la manera que lo hice. Engañándole a Daniel. Haciéndote sentir como una segunda opción. Pero... más allá de todo eso... yo, anoche, me entregué a vos de una manera que jamás pensé que sería posible. Jamás pensé que había tanto dentro mío para entregar. De _eso_ , yo no me voy a arrepentir nunca.

   A Jazmín se le caían las lágrimas y Flor se metió entre sus brazos. 

\- No entiendo como pude hacerlo, igual - prosiguió la chica, mientras seguían fuertemente enganchadas. - Lo de engañarlo. Mis padres no son perfectos, sobretodo mi papá, pero yo no fui criada para hacer esto, te juro. Yo no soy así.

   Jazmín cerró los ojos por el dolor que sentía. Nunca antes la angustia de alguien la había lacerado de esa manera. Flor parecía estar pidiéndole perdón a ella, o hasta buscando la amnistía divina.

\- Mirá, yo no sé bien qué decirte, ni qué consejos darte - Jazmín empezó, con la voz débil, entrecortada debido al nudo en su garganta -, pero te lo ruego: por favor, no te castigues así. Vos no te merecés ningún castigo, Flor. No te merecés nada malo. Te merecés felicidad pura. Y paz. Solo eso.

   Jazmín le acariciaba la espalda sin parar, despacito, a ver si sus manos la ayudaban a llevar esa verdad al alma de Flor.

\- Es lo que siento cuando estoy con vos - la morena le besó el hombro por sobre su remera. - No quiero que se termine esto.

   Esa frase fue dicha tan bajito que ni siquiera Flor parecía querer escucharla.

\- Tal vez no se tenga que terminar - Jazmín hizo lo que pudo para sonar esperanzada. - Tal vez nos podamos seguir viendo, como amigas. Yo te prometo que voy a mantener mis manos y mis labios a una distancia segura de los rinconcitos de tu cuerpo que son impropios para los amigos.

\- No - sentenció Flor. Aún no se habían despegado. - Me matarías si lo hicieras. O sea, ¿cómo voy a mantenerme a una distancia segura de vos si yo nunca me he sentido tan segura en mi vida como me siento ahora, estando así de cerca a vos?

   Jazmín no le pudo responder. Era un argumento excelente.

\- No puedo - susurró Flor, finalmente, de nuevo contra el hombro de Jazmín, como que para amortiguar la frase, como si no quisiera escucharla. - De verdad, no puedo.

\- Te entiendo - Jazmín también susurró, aunque el dolor físico en su pecho la hacía querer gritar.

   Ambas parecían no tener fuerza para soltarse. Era como que una tentativa mutua de hacer que el tiempo se detuviera.

\- No puedo - repitió Flor, varios segundos después, y tales palabras tenían un tono distinto, más determinado, no de autopiedad, como las anteriores. Sin embargo, Jazmín no se dio cuenta.

\- Ya sé - soltó, junto a algo de su dolor. - ¿Podés, por favor, dejar de decir eso? Me da cosa escucharlo.

   Entonces, Flor se desenganchó de ella.

\- No, Jaz. Lo que no puedo hacer es casarme.

   Jazmín la miró fijo un largo rato. Parpadeó varias veces, incrédula, a ver si volvía de ese universo alternativo, al cual estaba segura de que se había ido, en algún momento de descuido.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? - su voz era un hilo.

\- Que no me puedo casar, Jaz. No después de lo que me hiciste ver en este tiempito que pasamos juntas.

   Había un brillo hermoso no solamente en los ojos de Flor, sino también en todo su rostro. En sus labios, había una sonrisa tímida queriendo ensancharse. Jazmín se sentía mareada. Se agarró al parapeto pues estaba segura de que, esta vez, se desmayaría. Durante medio segundo, se permitió sonreír tímidamente también, para sí, pero luego su buen juicio empezó a hablar por ella.

\- No, Flor. No podés hacer esto. Dejar a tu novio por una persona que conociste hace menos de doce horas. Es una locura. Además... - su voz se empezó a entrecortar otra vez debido a la emoción -, no me hagas cargo de esa decisión, por favor. Mi relación anterior se terminó justamente por cosas así.

   Flor tomó el rostro de Jazmín entre sus manos, muy delicadamente, haciéndola mirarla a los ojos.

\- Ey. Escuchame una cosa. Vos sos la locura más dulce y más sana que alguien podría cometer. Pertenecés justamente a la clase de locuras que mantiene la gente lejos de los hospitales psiquiátricos. Lo que yo siento por vos... me hace creer en vidas pasadas. Yo te amo. No sé como es posible, no entiendo nada, pero te amo - a esta altura, las lágrimas de Jazmín mojaban los dedos de Flor. - Pero, más allá de todo eso, no lo voy a dejar por vos. Lo voy a dejar por mí. No te estoy haciendo cargo de nada porque, si yo no te hubiera conocido, yo habría ido adelante con mi casamiento y lo habría dejado a Daniel igual, en algún punto de nuestro futuro. Tal vez en unos meses, tal vez cuando mis futuros hijos estuvieran en el jardín de infancia, tal vez... después de una larga vida de infelicidad. Vos hiciste que yo me diera cuenta, justo, de que yo me merezco más. ¿Entendés eso? Vos me salvaste.

   Y ese fue el límite para Jazmín, quien empezó a dejar besos breves y desesperados a la vez en los labios de Flor; besitos que tenían sabor a sal y a alivio. Ambas respiraban con dificultad y se chocaban las sonrisas.

\- Yo también te amo - los dedos de Jazmín deslizaban entre los rulos de Flor y ella miraba con mucha atención cada centímetro del rostro de la chica, tratando de memorizarlo. - Y si yo te estoy diciendo eso ahora es porque vos cambiaste varias de mis viejas convicciones, como pensé anoche que lo harías. La única diferencia es que yo no pensaba que serían cambios tan intensos.

   Se rieron chiquito y Jazmín le besó la frente a Flor, mientras esta le rodeaba delicadamente la cintura con los brazos.

\- ¿Te acordás que me preguntaste qué me había pasado que dejé de sentirme feliz como me solía sentir en el teatro? - Jazmín asintió, aún con los labios pegados a la frente de Flor - Bueno, yo creo que la felicidad tiene mucho que ver con la libertad y yo... no me siento libre en mi día a día porque todos están siempre decidiendo las cosas por mí. Por ejemplo, cuando Dani me propuso matrimonio, por un segundo, yo pensé "no, es muy pronto", pero en seguida yo escuché la voz de mi mamá en mi cabeza. "No podés decirle que no. ¿Dónde vas a encontrar a otra persona que te ame tanto y sea tan paciente con vos como ese chico?". Y encima el boludo del marido de mi hermana mayor nos regaló una maldita casa en el campo a Dani y a mí, para que nos fuéramos a vivir allá después del casamiento. Es horrible la casa, en todos los sentidos. Además de estar lejos de todo y de todos, es ridículamente enorme. Tanto que no se parece a un hogar. Me llevaron una única vez allá a conocer el lugar y yo me sentí sofocada.

    Flor concluyó con una mano en el pecho, como si el mero recuerdo de que se sentía obligada a aceptar el regalo de su cuñado la sofocara también. Jazmín le acarició el dorso de esa mano, intentando proporcionarle a la morena el alivio anterior.

\- Te voy a decir algo re terapéutico ahora, atención - Jazmín se rascó la garganta, divertida. - Lo que te sofoca en realidad son los varios _no_ que dejás de decir por miedo a lastimarle a la gente.

   Flor abrió los ojos, impresionada, y se rió.

\- _¡Awantá!_ ¡La mejor psicóloga de Buenos Aires! Me quiero sacar turno con vos, posta.

   Jazmín se rió también, con las mejillas coloradas.

\- Pero es eso, tal cual - Flor continuó en un tono más serio. - Al final, todo se resume a mis miedos. Siempre he sido rehén de ellos, y hasta creía que algunos eran importantes para mí, como si tuviera Síndrome de Estocolmo también. Pero ahora tengo unas ganas tremendas de acuchillarles a todos y dejarlos desangrar, como dice la canción esa de iLe, ¿viste?

   Jazmín se rió otra vez, sintiendo que se moría de ternura. Tenía ahora ambas manos de Flor en las suyas. 

\- Me quedaría a vivir en un forma de pensar.

   Flor se puso en puntas de pie y pegó sus labios a los de Jazmín. Fue un beso tierno y demorado que llenó a la pelirroja de esperanza.

\- Eso es lo que necesito hacer ahora - Flor habló suavecito, mirándola a los ojos. - Volver a mi hotel y hablar con Dani. Hablarle de todo. De mi sexualidad y de mis deseos reprimidos. De que solo acepté casarme con él porque no sabía que yo podría vivir de otra forma. También lo voy a contar qué es lo que me pasa con vos. No sé si él va a creer que yo conocí a una chica en un boliche y me enamoré en menos de doce horas, pero no me importa. Yo solo quiero sacarme todo eso de adentro y cuidarte. Por eso no te voy a nombrar. No tiene sentido exponerte de esa manera.

   Jazmín asintió. No paraba de pensar en el _cuidarte_. Flor la quería _cuidar_.

\- Bueno. Cuidate mucho vos también - instruyó, con la voz pesada por la emoción nuevamente. - Si él se pone violento, si él te llega a lastimar, yo...

\- No, no, hermosa. Por eso ni te preocupes - Flor volvió a acariciarle el rostro. - Él se va a quedar dolido. Capaz me grite y me putee un poquito. Tiene todo el derecho a hacerlo. Pero jamás me tocaría con violencia. Además, van a estar mis hermanas cerca y no van a dejar que pase nada malo. Quedate tranquila.

   Jazmín, aún emocionada, besó la palma de la mano que todavía estaba en su mejilla y se dejó tranquilizar por las palabras dulces de Flor. Principalmente por el _hermosa_.

\- Cuidate mucho igual, ¿sí? Por favor.

\- Me voy a cuidar. Y... si, después que todo este lío se resuelva, vos todavía me querés de vuelta acá, me vas a tener de vuelta. _Entera_.

   Esa última palabrita, dicha en un tono tan suave y determinado, le puso los pelos de punta a Jazmín. Flor parecía creer que su versión completa era aún mejor que esa, parecía creer que _eso_  recién empezaba.

\- Por supuesto que te quiero de vuelta, mi amor - se le escapó, como anoche. - Acá y en cualquier parte del mundo.

    Se dieron otro beso; uno lento, profundo y muy dulce. Jazmín sentía, casi telepáticamente, todo lo que Flor le quería decir con ese beso. _Teneme paciencia_. Le pedía algunos perdones también, pero, principalmente, le aseguraba que lo que sentía por ella era más verdadero que todo lo que había venido antes. Jazmín trataba de comunicarle lo mismo, salvo los perdones. Sentía que no había motivo para ellos y también trataba de decírselo.

   Se besaban con una reverencia y un cariño tan inmensos que no les cabían en el cuerpo; se les desbordaban por cada caricia. Era una forma distinta de hacer el amor.

   En seguida, Jazmín la empezó a guiar muy despacio hacia la puerta, a pasos chiquitos y de la mano de ella. Pararon de caminar de repente, a medio camino.

\- Che, esto va a sonar re maternal, pero... ¿no querés comer algo antes de irte? - Jazmín preguntó - No sé, me da cosa que te vayas con el estómago vacío. Va a ser un día intenso para vos.

   Flor se rió, enternecida por la preocupación. 

\- Gracias, pero, recién, mientras vos dormías, yo me comí el resto de las frutillas que habíamos dejado en tu mesa y ellas saciaron el poco hambre que yo tenía. Ojalá no te enojes.

   Esta vez, fue Jazmín quien se rió, llena de ternura.

 - No me enojo. Hiciste muy bien en comerlas. Como te dije anoche, eran todas tuyas.

   Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos un ratito más, en silencio y con sonrisas sutiles, postergando aún más la despedida, hasta que Jazmín se acordó de algo.

\- Ya que hablamos de comida... - dio unos pasos hacia su mochila, sacó de ella un bolígrafo y, del bolsillo lateral, una tarjeta de su restaurante (siempre guardaba algunas allí, por prevenida). Escribió el número de su celular en la parte de atrás. - Tomá.

   Flor, quien agarraba los tirantes finos de su propia mochila, curiosa, tomó la tarjetita de dos dedos de Jazmín.

\- "El Sol de Buenos Aires" - recitó, mientras miraba la parte de adelante. Sonrió. - Tiene mucho sentido. Iluminás a todo, vos.

   Flor realmente parecía creer que Jazmín había elegido ese nombre para su restaurante debido a una bastante elevada autoestima.

\- Gracias, pero tan narcisista no soy - aclaró la pelirroja, sonrojada. - Me encantan los días soleados, simplemente. De hecho, yo siempre soñé con tener un local amplio, con ventanales para que pudiera ser iluminado naturalmente. Una vez que lo conseguí, el nombre me vino fácil. Además, al principio, era un restaurante diurno solamente, así que tenía aún más sentido llamarlo así.

\- Estoy segura de que es muy hermoso - elogió Flor, en un tono contemplativo y distante. Aún estaba perdida en la parte de adelante de la tarjeta. - Así como la pintura que hay acá. Es tuya, obvio.

   Jazmín sonrió, agradecida y orgullosa. Era una puesta del sol en Puerto Madero, donde se localizaba el restaurante.

\- Sí, es mía. La tengo colgada de una de las paredes de allá. Si, algún día, querés verla personalmente, estás más que invitada - le propuso con cuidado. - Yo, de hecho, estoy pensando en crear un menú vegano.

    Flor la miró, sorprendida.

- ¿Ahre? ¿Hace cuanto lo estás pensando?

\- Hace una noche, más o menos.

   Flor le sonrió gigante, emocionada, y tiró sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Jazmín, dándole un besito que la tomó totalmente por sorpresa.

\- Sos increíble, Jaz - susurró la morena contra sus labios. 

\- Vos, mi amor - aparentemente se había vuelto una adicción para Jazmín decírselo. - Sos lo más increíble que me ha pasado en tanto tiempo...

\- Vos para mí también.

   Se quedaron un ratito más allí, abrazadas e inmóviles, acariciándose solamente con las puntitas de sus narices. Era la tentativa mutua de postergar la despedida número docientos cincuenta mil, probablemente. Y contando.

   En seguida, Jazmín la guió los pasos que faltaban hacia la puerta.

- ¿Sabés qué? - Flor le sonrió de manera casi infantil, ya con los pies en el pasillo.

   Jazmín se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y, por enésima vez, se puso a contemplarla, devolviéndole la sonrisa tonta.

- ¿Qué?

\- Hace un montón que yo tengo ganas de hacerme un tatuaje. El problema era que esas ganas siempre venían de la mano de mis miedos, ¿viste? El dolor, qué pensaría mi mamá, a quien nunca le gustaron los tatuajes. Pero... anoche, cuando me hablaste de tus tatuajes, mis ganas crecieron y mis miedos se volvieron más chiquitos. Como pasó con todo el resto de mi vida, desde que te vi.

   Jazmín sonrió, ya con los ojos húmedos.

\- Hermosa. ¿Y qué te tatuarías?

\- Bueno, yo siempre pensé en cinco estrellitas en el hombro, por la relación que tengo con mis hermanas. Dicen que el hombro es de los lugares en los que menos duele tatuarse.

\- Y sí. No seas tan boluda como yo que dejé que me tatuaran en el pie. Pasé todo el tiempo en el estudio diciendo "quiero a mi mami".

   Flor se rió fuerte.

\- Ay, pobrecita. Bueno, yo tengo otra idea para un segundo tatuaje. No sé donde me lo haría. Probablemente en el antebrazo. Leí que tampoco duele mucho ahí. Lo que sé es que... quiero que sea algo en tu honor.

   La sonrisa de Jazmín se deshizo debido a la sorpresa. Quiso preguntarle si hablaba en serio, pero su boca estaba seca y los latidos rápidos de su corazón le desconcentraron un poco.

\- Mirá, Jaz... yo sé que  _esto_  que empezamos a crear a lo largo de la noche y que seguimos creando hasta ahora puede no ser para toda la vida - Flor volvió a hablar, suavemente. - Y si, de verdad, termina no siendo para toda la vida, vos me enseñaste que está todo bien. Vos seguís pensando en Elena con mucho cariño, ¿no? Pues, yo también, pase lo que pase, te voy a seguir pensando con mucho, mucho, _mucho_ cariño. Siento que me voy a acordar para siempre, y con todo el amor del mundo, de la noche en la que me cambiaste la vida. Y también siento que no está mal querer ese cambio marcado en mi piel.

   Flor concluyó mientras se tocaba delicadamente el antebrazo izquierdo, como si pudiera visualizar el tatuaje allí. Jazmín ya no podía organizar un único par de pensamientos, solo podía sentir como la emoción se le desbordaba. Se secó algunas lágrimas y le lanzó a Flor una sonrisa que temblaba de felicidad.

- ¿Y qué... qué te tatuarías esta vez?

\- "El tiempo que perdiste por tu rosa hace que tu rosa sea tan importante" - Flor recitó con toda la dulzura que le cabía en la voz. Sonaba como un viejo y hermoso recuerdo.

- ¿El Principito? - murmuró Jazmín. No entendía como la ternura no la había matado todavía.

   Flor asintió.

\- Es mi libro favorito de toda la vida. Mi hermana mayor me lo leía cuando yo era chiquita, después que yo tenía algún ataque de pánico o simplemente cuando yo estaba demasiado ansiosa y necesitaba calmarme. Me lo sé de memoria, cada frase. A veces hasta jugábamos a las actrices con él, recitando los diálogos de una manera más dramática. Pero, claro, si vos fueras parte de la historia, no serías una rosa. Serías un jazmín, por razones obvias. Así que yo voy a hacer un par de modificaciones en la frase antes de tatuármela. ¿Vos qué pensás de todo eso? ¿Es muy _freaky_?

   Jazmín negó con la cabeza y dio un paso hacia Flor. Le tomó el mentón y lentamente le robó un beso. Pensaba que ningún ser humano estaba preparado para sentir un amor tan grande.

\- Yo pienso... - seguía dándole besitos con la mano en su mentón - que en un rato le voy a hacer un llamadito a mi tatuador.

   Flor sonrió entre beso y beso.

-  ¿En serio?

\- Sí. Me va a hacer tanto bien compartir ese tatuaje con vos, sentir que estaremos conectadas para siempre.

 - Lo estaremos, mi amor.

    El fuerte cosquilleo que recorrió la espina de Jazmín, debido a esas dos palabritas, la impulsó a poner ambas manos en la nuca de Flor y a besarla igualmente fuerte, por última vez - por lo menos en esa mañana. Estaban en el medio del pasillo, comiéndose las bocas, Jazmín prácticamente semidesnuda, y nada más importaba. 

\- Chau - la pelirroja susurró contra sus labios, en un tono casi seductor, obligándose a parar, porque si no paraba ahora, no pararía nunca.

\- Chau - le respondió Flor en el mismo tono. En seguida, le mordió el labio inferior y tiró de él por unos segundos.

   Sonreían porque sabían que este no era el final de nada. Todo lo contrario. Esto recién empezaba. Se soltaron las manos por último y, luego, Jazmín observó a Flor mientras ella se alejaba y, por fin, desaparecía en el ascensor.

   Una vez que se vio sola nuevamente en su departamento, Jazmín no pudo evitar sentir que el lugar era un error sin Florencia Estrella. Sin embargo, los pensamientos lindos en seguida le volvieron a llenar la mente, como el tatuaje que pronto compartiría con la chica y las modificaciones que ella misma también haría en la frase, antes de tatuársela. _"El tiempo que perdiste por tu Flor hace que tu Flor sea tan importante"._

_Qué coincidencia tan hermosa que nosotras dos tengamos nombres de flores y que, por eso, esas frases, aunque modificadas, tengan tanto sentido,_ Jazmín pensó, aún con la espalda pegada a la puerta y con una sonrisa gigante en la cara. Además, El Principito también tenía una enorme importancia en la vida de Jazmín. El libro, en su idioma original, había sido de los primeros regalos que le había mandado su madre desde París y, consecuentemente, de los primeros empujoncitos para que ella empezara a aprender el francés. Y esa importancia, distinta pero mutua, también era una hermosísima coincidencia entre ella y Flor. ¿O sería el destino? Jazmín ya no dudaba de nada.

   Sentía una animación tan grande, como si hubiera empezado la aventura más emocionante de su vida. La sangre se le hervía. Tenía ganas de ponerse a buscar a la edición traducida al español de ese librito, que, así como su edición francesa, seguramente estaba allí en algún lugar, entre sus demás libros. Quería sentarse a leerlo de nuevo, a tratar de adivinar cuales eran las partes favoritas de Flor, cuales eran las partes que solían traerle paz a su corazón. 

   También tenía ganas de llamarle al estudio donde se había tatuado las dos primeras veces. Necesitaba tener ese amor, ese cambio de vida, como había dicho Flor, marcado en su piel. Sin embargo, decidió llamar a Javo primero. Ahora necesitaba desahogarse con su mejor amigo, más que nada.

\- Hola, Grace. ¿Te desperté?

\- Nah, olvidate. Me encanta despertarme a las siete de la madrugada mientras aún estoy desempleado - respondió Javo con usual tono irónico.

\- Perdón. Es que te re necesito contar algo.

   Javo bostezó.

- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Recién se fue la chica del boliche.

- ¿Y? - Javo se había prácticamente dormido otra vez.

\- Es el amor de mi vida.

   El momento era particularmente cómico. Jazmín se podía imaginar a Javo abriendo los ojos despacio, como que tratando de entender lo que había terminado de escuchar.

\- Preparame el mate, ahí voy.

   Jazmín largó una carcajada.

- ¡Sos una vieja chusma, Graciela! - le dijo y cortó la llamada.

   Se fue a calentar el agua. Javo vivía a unas pocas cuadras de distancia, así que seguramente estaría allí en menos de media hora. Cuando llegó a la cocina y notó que los platos y las sartenes que ella y Flor habían usado anoche estaban lavados, sonrió, conmovida. La hermosa sensación de familiaridad que solamente Flor lograba provocarle la invadió por enésima vez. Jazmín se permitió viajar a ese universo alternativo de nuevo; un universo donde Flor se quedaba incontables noches a dormir con ella, donde la que cocinaba no lavaba la vajilla y viceversa.

\- Así que estuvieron buenas las tijereteadas, ¿no? - le preguntó Javo un rato más tarde, mientras desayunaban en la cocina. 

   Jazmín miró a la cara pícara de su amigo por un momento. Podría utilizar sus también muy buenas habilidades irónicas o simplemente responderle algo como "un comentario más por ese estilo y te tiro agua caliente en las bolas", pero no lo hizo.

- ¿Sabés que sí? Maravillosas estuvieron. Pero, más allá de eso, las charlas que tuvimos antes y después estuvieron increíbles también. ¿Alguna vez alguien te miró a los ojos y sentiste que podían hablar por horas, de _todo_?

\- Creo que sí. Pero, ¿no nos pasa eso siempre que nos enamoramos? O sea, ¿no sería un poco exagerado decir que es el amor de tu vida solo porque te enganchaste a una charla?

   Jazmín negó con la cabeza, convicta.

\- A mí no me pasó nunca eso. Nunca. Vos sabés que yo no soy de enamorarme fácil, pero me he enamorado algunas veces y siempre me costó mucho abrirme con alguien o que se abrieran conmigo. Con Flor no nos costó nada. Todo fue tan fácil, desde el minuto uno. Fue una empatía inmediata lo que yo sentí por ella en aquel boliche. Y ella... es un libro abierto. Te cuenta de su vida y lo que siente y no parás de querer escucharla porque es fascinante y sus ojitos brillan cada vez que te habla de lo que le encanta.

   Javo sonrió.

- ¿Se van a ver de nuevo?

\- Sí, pero es complicado. Ella tiene un novio con quien cortar primero.

   La sonrisa de Javo se deshizo mientras él descruzaba los brazos y fruncia las cejas.

- ¿Tiene novio la piba?

\- Se iba a casar hoy - Jazmín suspiró.

   Javo levantó el dedo índice, como un auténtico hermano mayor preocupado justo antes de darle un consejo a su hermanita.

\- No, no, no. Escuchame una cosa, mi Cacho del cielo. No te metas ahí, amigo. No te metas ahí porque yo ya vi esa película y el final es una mierda. Cuando menos te lo esperes, ella te va a echar en cara que dejó a su novio por vos y te va a dejar hecha pedazos.

   Jazmín cruzó sus brazos esta vez y lo encaró, tranquila. Sabía que Javo pensaría así al principio. Cualquiera que conociera su pasado pensaría así ante una situación como esa. Pero ni Javo ni sus demás amigos conocían a Flor.

- ¿No sos vos el que dice que la colimba no es la guerra? ¿Eh? Flor no es Elena. Yo no voy a dejar de vivir una historia con ella, que ya es algo lindo y puede ser aún más lindo, solo porque alguien me ha lastimado antes y se supone que yo tengo que tener miedo a que me lastimen de nuevo. Ese miedo sería injusto con ella, que no tiene la culpa de nada, y conmigo también - Javo se quedó callado. Cuando lo hacía, era porque le daba la razón. - Además, Flor me enseñó que debemos acuchillar nuestros miedos y dejarlos desangrar. Lo voy a hacer a partir de ahora. De hecho, el mundo sería un lugar mucho mejor si toda la humanidad empezara a hacerlo también. Y, respondiendo a tu especulación, Flor me dijo que venía teniendo dudas con respecto a casarse hace mucho. Me dijo, textual, que no va a dejar el novio por mí, lo va a dejar por ella misma. Y yo le creo. Le creo absolutamente todo.

   La mirada de Javo se suavizó y él volvió a sonreír, tomando una de las manos de Jazmín.

\- Estás al horno con papas, en serio.

\- Mal. Te juro, no sé qué hechizo es este, pero es muy poderoso. Yo la amo - hubo algunos segundos de un silencio respetuoso, porque, claro, había que respetarle a una frase tan intensa. - Nos dijimos eso hace un rato. Que nos amamos.

\- Mamita... . ¿Cuáles son los próximos pasos? - preguntó Javo, divertido - ¿Empezar a convivir, adoptar a un gato y a dos criaturas?

\- Ay, ojalá... - Jazmín soltó sin querer queriendo. Miró a Javo y los dos se echaron a reír. - De verdad, decíme ingenua, pelotuda, lo que quieras, pero yo con Florencia Estrella voy por todo. 

- ¿"Florencia Estrella" dijiste?

\- Sí, mirá el hermoso nombre que tiene - Jazmín le puso queso crema a otra de las facturas que Javo le había comprado y la mordió.

\- ¿La hermana de Carla Estrella y la hija de Mario Estrella?

   Jazmín lo miró, desconfiada.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver su árbol genealógico? - preguntó, con la boca medio llena.

\- Todo tiene que ver, porque, como te dije ayer, mi amiga Carla me consiguió trabajo en su hotel. O sea, seguramente el amor de tu vida va a ser una de mis jefas porque no creo que haya dos Florencias Estrella en Buenos Aires.

   Jazmín casi se atragantó por reírse mientras aún masticaba. Se acordó de lo que Flor le había contado anoche, mientras cenaban. Ella y sus hermanas habían contratado un nuevo chef para el hotel, que iba a empezar allá el lunes. El destino las estaba tratado de unir cada vez más.

\- Qué chica es esta ciudad, la concha de tu madre.

\- Y sí - Javo agarró otra factura y se levantó de su silla, luego de haber besado el lateral de la cabeza de Jazmín. - Pero, bueno, yo me voy porque puede ser que mi futura jefa aparezca acá en un rato, vestida de novia, y eso sería bastante incómodo para todos nosotros.

- ¡Callate! - Jazmín le pegó en el brazo, aún sentada - No lo va a dejar plantado en el altar. Lo va a dejar antes de vestirse de novia. Además, ni siquiera va a haber altar. Flor me dijo que se casarían por civil.

 - ¡Te estoy jodiendo, che!

\- Bueno, no me jodas. Yo estoy demasiado nerviosa como para que me jodas.

\- Ey, va a estar todo bien, vení - Javo agarró una de las manos de Jazmín y ella se levantó para abrazarlo.

\- ¿Vos decís?

\- Yo digo. Igual, si esa Estrella te llega a hacer mierda, un poquitito aunque sea, yo le compro un pasaje de ida a Marte.

   Jazmín se rió, sintiéndose extrañamente más tranquila.

\- Ya sé. Gracias. Te quiero un montón.

\- Yo también - Javo le dejó un puñado de besos en la mejilla y se fue.

   Y Jazmín, viéndose sola en su departamento otra vez, sintió la necesidad irrefrenable de volverse a dormir. No tenía la disposición física o emocional necesaria para irse a trabajar hoy. Agradeció al universo por la enorme confianza que les tenía a cada uno de sus compañeros - siempre le daba las llaves del restaurante a alguno de ellos cuando tenía que irse temprano o llegar más tarde (ayer lo había hecho por lo de la joda con Javo) - y se tiró en su cama.

   De repente se estaba dando cuenta de lo exhausta que estaba. Había pasado por lo menos la mitad de una intensa madrugada despierta y ese principio de mañana había sido bastante intenso también. Se durmió en seguida, envuelta por los ricos olores de Flor, que, afortunadamente, aún estaban en las sábanas.

   Esta vez, sí que Jazmín soñó con ella. Bueno, soñó que estaba en una iglesia llena de gente que no conocía y que tenía puesto un vestido negro, casi fúnebre. En algún punto del sueño, veía a Flor en el asiento trasero de un auto que estaba parado en la puerta de la iglesia. Estaba hermosa, toda de blanco, pero lloraba. Decía "sáquenme de acá" vez tras otra a unas chicas que la rodeaban. De repente, el auto arrancó y Flor se fue, dejando atrás un ramo de flores y docenas de personas estupefactas, incluso el cura y su mismísimo novio. Al final del sueño, Jazmín sonrió chiquito y muy brevemente, y en seguida miró a todos lados, a ver si alguien la había visto hacerlo.

   Más allá de esa sonrisita, no fue un sueño bueno. Jazmín se despertó a las doce del mediodía sintiéndose abrumada y _muy_ culpable. El corazón se le pesaba. Tenía la sensación de que la gente en aquella iglesia la había mirado como si ella fuera una intrusa. Y lo que era peor: aún sentía un calor súper incómodo en su nuca, por como el novio de Flor la había mirado desde el altar. Al menos en su sueño, Daniel no creía que ella _no_ era el motivo por el cual ya no se casaría con Flor.

   Jazmín se sentó en su cama y agarró su cámara, a ver si las fotos que le había sacado a Flor anoche la ayudaban a olvidarse de la angustia que le había provocado su sueño. Al principio, funcionó. Cada una de esas fotos estaba para ser ampliada, enmarcada y colgada de alguna pared. La sonrisa de Flor, aunque escondida detrás de un mechón de su pelo, era capaz de iluminar una habitación entera. Sin embargo, la mente de Jazmín se volvía cada vez más oscura. ¿Y si Flor no lograra tirar todo por la ventana e irse a vivir una historia de amor con otra mujer? ¿Y si la mirada rara de la gente fuera demasiado para ella? ¿Y si, al final, fuera demasiado arriesgado arriesgarse?

   Cada  _¿y si?_ le venía de la mano de una lágrima. Jazmín jamás le juzgaría a Flor si, al final, ella no se animara a cumplir su promesa. Cada persona tenía sus propios límites, sabía qué podía soportar y qué no, y esos límites deberían ser respetados. Igual, la pelirroja no pudo evitar entristecerse.

   Hubo un momento en que la cámara se volvió demasiado pesada y Jazmín tuvo que soltarla para esconder su rostro entre las manos. Lloró allí, bajito, al principio, refugiada en la oscuridad de sus párpados cerrados, durante un tiempo indeterminado. A cada rato, los sollozos se volvían más fuertes. El dolor la quemaba, pero, a la vez, era liberador expulsarle a esa angustia de su pecho.

   Entonces, el ruido de su celular vibrando contra la madera de la mesita de noche le llamó la atención. De hecho, la asustó. Era como que un _dejá de llorar_ venido desde arriba. Jazmín tomó el aparato y el mensaje que había allí, de un número desconocido, la hizo acordarse inmediatamente de otra enseñanza que le había dejado su abuela; "jamás dudes de la fuerza de voluntad de una mujer que quiere ser feliz".

    _Lo hice. Acuchillé a gran parte de mis miedos y estoy a punto de acuchillarle a uno más._

En seguida, le llegó una foto de la fachada de un estudio de tatuaje.

    _Para cuando el salto en paracaídas?_

Las lágrimas nuevas de Jazmín, que eran de una felicidad tan inmensa que ella literalmente la desconocía, se mezclaban a los rastros de sus lágrimas de tristeza, la cual era eso, nada más; un rastro. Totalmente borrable. Se tuvo que tomar varios segundos para contemplar esos mensajes antes de responderlos. Mientras tanto, las lágrimas le seguían cayendo y ella se seguía riendo a la pantalla de su celular, incrédula y completamente entregada a ese sentimiento majestuoso, el cual estaba muy segura de que duraría incontables amaneceres más.

    _Para cuando vos quieras, mi amor._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No puedo creer que POR FIN he terminado esta historia. Tampoco puedo creer la cantidad de amor que ella recibió a lo largo de esos meses. Les quiero agradecer a todos y a cada uno por su aguante y por sus hermosas palabras. MUCHÍSIMAS gracias, en serio. Perdón por tanta demora y ojalá haya valido la pena para ustedes, porque para mí valió :3
> 
> Bueno, ahora, por favor, hablemos de la película que me inspiró a escribir la historia:  
> https://youtu.be/In02j9dfd48
> 
> Es una película brasileña (que tiene subtítulos en español), también sobre dos chicas que se conocen y se enamoran en una noche, y es simplemente fascinante. Es de mis películas favoritas de toda la vida y no digo eso porque fue hecha en mi país. Es que, de verdad, es maravillosa. Es dulce, es poética, tiene unas canciones hermosísimas y un final más hermoso todavía. VAYAN A VERLA y después vuelvan acá a charlar conmigo sobre todo eso ♡♡♡


End file.
